Escolhas
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: A curiosidade de Isabella Latton atingiu níveis alarmantes, assim que ela descobriu um certo livro na Biblioteca particular de seu irmão. Um livro deveras instrutivo, se é que assim se poderia dizer... Se fosse aquilo que ter um casamento significasse, então ela estava mesmo ansiosa para se casar. - Sinopse completa na fic.
1. Prologo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Escolhas <strong>

**Autor (a):** PaulaHalle

**Beta:** Tuca Cullen

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse:** A curiosidade de Isabella Latton atingiu níveis alarmantes, assim que ela descobriu um certo livro na Biblioteca particular de seu irmão. Um livro deveras instrutivo, se é que assim se poderia dizer... Se fosse aquilo que ter um casamento significasse, então ela estava mesmo ansiosa para se casar. Porém, ao analisar aquelas imagens, a moçoila soube por certo, que somente haveria um homem que poderia saciar a sua aguçada curiosidade. E esse, não era o seu atual pretendente...

Edward Hammond, Duque de Walford era um libertino descarado. Ele já tinha ouvido e visto de tudo em seus 31 anos de vida... Bem, não de tudo, é claro, pois quando a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo pediu-lhe que ele a ajudasse, o pobre homem não estava preparado para o que viria a seguir... Na verdade, ele nunca escutara tamanho disparate vindo da boca de uma jovem dama. Mas ele tinha que admitir... ...loucura ou não, estava ansioso para ajudar a bela donzela, afinal, toda e qualquer curiosidade, deve mesmo ser saciada, ou será que não?

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Os grandes olhos castanhos se alargavam a cada palavra que lia, nunca imaginara que aquilo pudesse ser... er, tão intenso e excitante. Os pais dela haviam feito tal coisa, bem como o Sr. E a Sra. Albercot, apesar de serem velhos demais agora, era impossível que não tivessem feito aquilo antes...

Bem, talvez se ficasse de ponta cabeça...

Ela virou a cabeça para entender como o casal conseguia ficar entrelaçado daquele jeito estranho, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda não conseguia compreender direito aquilo...

De repente, uma curiosidade maior se apossou da moçoila.

Será que Sir Holland queria que ela fizesse aquelas coisas?

E ela faria aquilo, caso ele quisesse?

Além do questionamento mais importante: Será que ela iria querer fazer aquelas coisas com ele?

Um ligeiro calor se apossou entre as suas coxas, ao se imaginar fazendo tais coisas, mas o parceiro em sua mente, não era Sir Holland...

Olhou para a foto novamente e riu. Definitivamente, com Sir Holland, ela não faria tais coisas. Bem, ele até poderia fazer, mas ela esperava que não com ela.

Mas talvez com o Duque...

O calor entre as suas pernas cresceu assim como o calor em suas bochechas. Céus, ela realmente estava se imaginando com o Duque em tais situações comprometedoras... E pelos filhotinhos de sua cadela, ela queria aquilo com o Duque, ah como ela queria...

Isabella ouviu passos não muito longe dali, assustada, ela apressou-se em levantar-se e correr para debaixo da mesa de mogno existente na Biblioteca de seu irmão. Ela agradeceu aos céus por aquele esconderijo perfeito, a mesa camuflava bem quem estivesse sob ela. A jovem resolveu então, se manter no mais completo silêncio.

Ela escutou alguém entrar e se mover pelo lugar, talvez fosse Jasper, pois como ela, o rapaz, também, pudesse estar sem sono e havia ido até a Biblioteca procurar algo para ler. Logo, logo ela espantou aquele pensamento, Jasper não era muito de ler... Então, só poderia ser Emmett, o que seria bem pior... Já pensou se ele pelo menos cogitasse o que ela estivesse lendo ali?

Ainda mais sendo justamente aquele livro...

Captou um resmungo e mais alguns movimentos, todavia em seguida, a porta se fechou. Respirando mais aliviada, se levantou e olhou cautelosamente sobre a mesa, suspirou abrandada, ao perceber que não havia mais ninguém naquele cômodo.

Infelizmente, a cópia do livro de Emmett, que ela estava lendo, havia desaparecido. Tristemente, ela deixou a Biblioteca, indo direto para os seus aposentos dormir.

Mas antes mesmo que Isabella conseguisse pegar no sono, a sua mente se inundou pelas coisas que o Duque poderia fazer com ela... Isso é claro, se ele também tivesse lido o tal livro do tal do Kamasutra...

**Se bem que**** considerando a sua situação como um legítimo libertino, com certeza ele teria lido...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Quem Está empolgado?**

**EU estou empolgadíssima com a fic nova *.***

**E vocês?**

**vou descobrir nos coments ne kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Então, mais uma Bella e mais um Edward**

**e Dessa vez Edward é um duque, lindoooooo**

**E Bella uma senhorita bem educada em busca de um marido como todas as mocinhas de Londres**

**Será que ela fisgara o nosso duqueward?**

**Bem vamos comentar e descobrir**

**Subindo no banquinho pra dar uns avisos sobre a fic.**

**Espera...**

**Espera...**

**Ai subi.**

**Agora deixa eu falar, er... er...**

**Essa fic vai ser postada todas as terças ok,tomando o lugar do domward, ai que saudade daquele DOM safado, voltando ao assunto hehe**

**Pov em 3ª pessoa.**

**As idades e quem é quem vocês vão descobrir conforme a fic for postada, alguma pergunta importante, eu subirei no banquinho só para responder u.u**

**Acho que é só. me vou povo pervo, divirtam-se e espero que ame mais essa fic \o/**

**Nos vemos na terça \o/**


	2. Chapter I

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

_Londres, Abril 1813_

Isabella observava os casais valsando com pouco interesse. O seu cartão de dança já estava quase cheio, ele iria se encher em breve, ela estava tentando guardar á última valsa para o seu parceiro favorito, isso se ele chegasse antes que ela completasse o cartão.

Olhou para Srta. Cotton, a moça, embora jovem, com as suas vestes e óculos enormes, parecia mais uma velha, e a sua carranca, enquanto olhava para o salão onde os casais dançavam não colaborava. Às vezes, era difícil acreditar que Alice Cotton só tinha 20 anos. Os seus irmãos, Jasper e Emmet, bem duvidavam daquilo, em especial Jasper que sempre que a via, fazia uma careta engraçada.

E ele fazia muitas, acreditem! Mesmo porque, Emmett exigia que todos tratassem Alice Cotton como a um membro da família Latton. Então, a moça circulava livremente pela casa, tinha um quarto ao lado do de Isabella, e claro, fazia as refeições com a família. Embora só estivesse com os Latton há alguns meses, Isabella já a considerava parte da família, assim como Emmett, bem, talvez não Jasper...

Mas o irmão do meio era muito imprevisível para se ter certeza sobre aquilo.

- Hunf. – Srta. Cotton bufou e Isabella a olhou com curiosidade.

- O que há?

- Duque Walford está aqui... – a moça olhou ansiosamente entre os convidados.

- Edward está aqui? Onde? – ouviu outro "hunf" e fitou a Srta. Cotton.

- Isabella, não se refira ao Duque por seu primeiro nome, esse fato poderia sugerir que o conheça mais do que o devido...

- Mas eu realmente o conheço a minha vida toda... – reclamou fazendo bico.

Bem, não a vida toda, é claro, mas desde os seus 14 anos, quando ele voltou da França e retomou a velha amizade com o seu irmão Emmett. Os dois se conheciam desde a época de Escola, ambos freqüentaram Elton, uma Escola para rapazes e em seguida Oxford, eram bons amigos desde então.

Eles perderam o contato, um com o outro, logo depois da morte dos pais de Edward. Os pais de Emmett morreram pouco tempo depois, levando ambos a se afastaram, cada um preso em sua própria dor e novas responsabilidades.

Emmett encarou, de frente, a responsabilidade de cuidar dos irmãos mais novos. Já Edward, arrostara a responsabilidade de ser um Duque, aos 24 anos, de modo diferente, entrara em uma vida de bebidas, jogos e mulheres, em outras palavras, se tornara um verdadeiro libertino.

- Oh, está bem! Onde está o Duque Walford? – perguntou por fim, quando percebeu que a Srta. Cotton continuaria a repreendendo, então seria melhor não contrariá-la.

- Bem aqui, Srta. Latton. - o belo homem sussurrou pertinho de si e conteve a vontade de suspirar, ver o duque em seu traje negro, os cabelos cor cobre revoltos, os olhos verdes brilhantes, e claro o sorriso malicioso, meio de lado que parecia sempre presente quando lhe falava.

- Milorde! – falou animada, queria abraçá-lo, se jogar em seus braços e ser rodopiada, como ele sempre fazia, quando visitava os Latton em casa.

Bem, não que ele fizesse mais isso. Desde que ela completara 16 anos e participara de seu primeiro "_dêbut_", por assim dizer, ele parecia um pouco mais reticente em sua afeição. Claro, ela era uma mulher agora, com os seus completos 17 anos e já enfrentando a sua segunda temporada de bailes, mais contato entre ambos seria deveras errado, mesmo o Duque tendo somente sentimentos fraternais por ela. Ainda assim, sempre que tinha uma oportunidade, ela o abraçava, pois tentava aproveitar cada momento de proximidade que tinha com Edward, já que eram os únicos permitidos...

Mas ela não estava em casa, então se absteve. Fez uma pequena reverência e teve a sua mão beijada.

- Cada dia que se passa está mais linda, minha adorada Srta. Latton.

- Sempre tão galanteador, Milorde. – ele riu.

- É fácil ser galanteador, quando tenho tão bela dama diante de mim. – piscou-lhe um olho, o seu rosto se aqueceu, mas não pode evitar sorrir de prazer.

- És muito gentil...

- Espero que a minha gentileza seja recompensada, guardaste uma dança para mim, sim? A minha noite estará arruinada se perder a chance de valsar contigo.

- Sim guardei! A minha última valsa é sua... – se apressou em mostrar o cartão, o notou sorrir e colocar o seu nome no papel.

- Agora poderei desfrutar melhor deste baile, quando sei por certo, que terei a minha dança especial. – pegou a mão da jovem, depositando ali outro beijo, ela suspirou ansiando estar nos braços de Edward.

Ela tinha ciência que ele não era para ela. Emmett nunca permitiria algo entre eles, mas nem era o seu irmão mais velho o seu pior inimigo, no final das contas, o que a afastava de Edward, era o próprio homem, todos sabiam que ele era um legítimo libertino, e não tinha interesse algum em casamento. Na verdade, desde a morte dos pais, ele se mantinha a margem da sociedade, fugindo de qualquer baile ou sarau no qual pudesse cogitar encontrar uma jovem casadoira.

Mas desde que ele havia ido à casa de Isabella, em um dia em que a moça estava experimentando o seu primeiro vestido de baile, ele lhe prometera uma dança em todos os bailes que freqüentasse. E até então, o Duque vinha cumprindo a sua promessa, em todos os bailes que ela fora em companhia dos irmãos, Edward sempre aparecia e a tirava para somente uma dança.

Ele fez isso durante toda a primeira temporada da donzela, e agora, voltava a fazê-lo, fato que a deixava feliz e ela o admirava ainda mais por isso.

Infelizmente, era só uma dança, mais que isso, seria mal visto por todos, contudo, pelo menos, ela tinha um motivo para ansiar, em cada baile que fosse.

-Walford, não sabia que viria, de certo. – ela escutou o seu irmão falar sorridente, depois apertar os ombros de Edward, já o libertino, se virou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Como poderia perder o glorioso baile de Lady Olingworth. E claro, a chance de dançar com a linda Srta. Latton.

- Hunf! Que historia é essa de linda Srta. Latton?

- Desford, não acha a sua irmã linda?

- Claro que acho! Só não gosto nada que você a ache, também. – Edward riu alto.

- Meu caro, é impossível não reparar na beleza da sua irmãzinha, não seja tão ciumento.

- Claro, claro! Isabella, Sir Holland está aqui. – falou olhando-a com ansiedade, depois forçou um sorriso.

- Que maravilha...

- Sir Holland?

- Sim, Jacob Holland! Você o conhece?

- Não tive o prazer ainda. Por que seria relevante que eu o conhecesse?

- Porque ele quer se casar com Isabella. – ela o viu torcer o nariz.

- Já quer se casar, Srta. Latton?

- Bem...

- Claro que ela quer Walford. Toda jovem o quer.

- Na verdade...

- Sim é obvio, mas ela quer casar com esse tal de Sir Holland, ou seria você quem o quer?

- Eu penso... – ela tentou novamente, mas foi interrompida mais uma vez.

- Ela não teria porque não querer. Ele é um ótimo partido!

- Se querem saber...

- Acredito que ele o seja. Mas é ela quem pensa assim ou você?

Os dois continuaram falando e falando, ela desistiu.

Jasper se aproximou do grupo encarando os homens com o cenho franzido.

- Sobre quem eles tanto falam?

- Sobre mim e Sir Holland...

- Por quê?

- Emmett acha que estou encantada por tê-lo me cortejando, já Edw... er, Duque Walford, acha que eu só estou fazendo isso, porque é o que Emmett quer.

- Holland é um idiota! – ela riu concordando, Jasper não tinha problema algum, em deixar a sua opinião clara.

A Srta. Cotton, ao contrário de Bella, não achava a observação do irmão do meio da moça, tão divertida, Isabella percebeu ao ouvir o bufo da jovem mulher.

- Srta. Cotton, se divertindo muito?

- Imensamente Sr. Latton. – resmungou, Jasper piscou para Bella.

- Percebe-se! Eu podia perceber lá do outro lado do salão, o seu deleite em estar aqui... – Isabella rolou os olhos, o irmão dela não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Srta. Latton?! – ao ouvir o seu nome ser chamado, forçou um sorriso ao perceber que era Sir. Holland, se aproximando com um sorriso.

Ao contrário do que Emmett pensava, ela tinha que concordar com Jasper, Sir Holland era um idiota. O homem era chato por demais, só sabia falar de cavalos e de sua fortuna incalculável. Odiava a idéia, de que talvez, tivesse que se casar com ele, mas o seu irmão mais velho parecia ignorar as suas vontades. Sabia que não era por mal, talvez Emmett só quisesse se livrar da responsabilidade de lhe arranjar um marido.

Afinal, já era a sua segunda temporada, e embora tenha ficado decepcionada por não ter arranjado um marido, nem sequer um pretendente, na primeira, Emmett fora quem mais pareceu desamparado. Então, agora que Sir Holland apareceu, o irmão de Isabella resolveu agarrar aquela chance, antes que ela acabasse uma solteirona, como Jasper bem se referia a Srta. Cotton sempre que tinha uma chance... Ainda que Bella tenha só 17 anos e muitas chances de encontrar o amor... Pelo menos, assim ela esperava...

Sir Holland era o pior pretendente que ela pudesse ter, mas infelizmente, era o único...

Sempre lhe diziam que ela fosse uma mulher bonita, ela havia acreditado naquilo, contudo agora, com a temporada já tendo ido pela metade, e ela só tendo recebido uma proposta de ser cortejada, começava a duvidar de sua boa aparência.

Nem sequer, o seu dote, que não era pequeno, atraia os homens. Bella era muito requisitada, é claro, recebia visitas vez ou outra, mas fora Sir Holland, nenhum outro pareceu interessado em firmar compromisso com a morena.

- Sir Holland. – cumprimentou-o, quando ele finalmente se aproximou e tomou a mão dela entre as dele.

- Está deslumbrante hoje, Srta. Latton.

- És muito gentil... – sorriu forçosamente, mas ao contrário do Duque Walford, quando lhe elogiou, os elogios de Sir Holland não lhe aqueciam o coração.

Não que ele não fosse um homem bonito, pois ele era e muito...

A pele morena, cabelos negros, um pouco cumpridos, sempre bem penteados e amarrados, olhos escuros e lábios generosos. Além de ser alto e possuir uma boa figura, porém ainda assim, nada disso importava, não sentia atração alguma por Sir Holland.

- Olá Holland, como está? – Emmett o cumprimentou animadamente, lhe dando uma tapa generosa nas costas. Bella notou Sir fazer uma ligeira careta, mas a escondeu rapidamente, sorrindo amplamente para o irmão dela.

- Muito bem Desford, eu espero que estejas bem, também!

- Sim, sim. Conhece Walford?

- Sir Holland...

- Eu ainda não havia tido o prazer de ser apresentado ao nobre Duque.

Ela observou Edward sorrir forçadamente, enquanto avaliava o seu pretendente, ao contrário de seu irmão, o Duque não parecia feliz com o homem. Estranho. Será que ele saberia de algum segredo sujo do rapaz?

Lembrar-se-ia de perguntar, quando valsassem.

- Bem, Srta. Latton, eu vim até aqui somente para me certificar de que tenhas guardado uma dança para mim... – forçando mais o sorriso, assentiu.

- Sim claro, uma quadrilha! – ela o percebeu torcer o nariz, mas disfarçou rapidamente.

- Ah excelente! Mas espero em breve, poder valsar com a Senhorita.

- Sim, será um prazer. – ela lhe entregou o cartão e ele rapidamente assinou a dança, podia se perceber que o homem não estava lá muito feliz.

Todavia a moça não se importava com aquilo... Ele foi quem havia chegado tarde, não era culpa dela que fora requisitada para tantas danças, logo que entrara no salão de Lady Olingworth.

Infelizmente, a dança que Sir Holland requisitou seria a próxima, sendo assim, ela se viu forçada a ir dançar com ele, então, sorriu docemente aceitando o braço do homem, se deixando guiar para o centro do salão de baile.

Como sempre, a dança com o pretendente da moça foi absolutamente tediosa, ele a elogiou, é claro, em seguida, não parou de falar sobre si mesmo, adorava ressaltar as suas qualidades.

- Já lhe disse que sou um excelente Cavaleiro?

- Bem...

- É óbvio que eu nem precisava ressaltar tal verdade, você pode bem notar esse fato pelo meu porte atlético, sim? Fico muito bem montado em um cavalo, devemos cavalgar no parque algum dia desses, o que acha?

- Oh, seria...

- Bem, isso se a Senhorita for uma boa Amazona, mas se não o for, nós iremos dentro de meu couche...

- Oh, sim...

- Já lhe disse que tenho um esplêndido couche amarelo? Ele é adorável para passeios a dois. Falarei com Desford para que possamos ir em breve, você irá adorar!

- Acredito...

- E já que iremos sair, podemos fazer um piquenique, embora não seja uma qualidade muito comum a um Lorde, devo lhe confessar que sou um ótimo cozinheiro.

- Verdade...

- Farei um bolo para a Senhorita. Gosta de bolos?

- Oh...

- É claro que gosta, mas se não gostar, terá de experimentar o meu, vai se deliciar com o meu bolo de erva doce com cobertura de limão.

Desistindo, ela apenas ficou quieta, o homem era impossível, não se calava nunca, ele continuava a ressaltar cada qualidade que conseguia se lembrar, já Bella imaginava que na esperança de que ela se interessasse por ele, mas a cada palavra que saia da boca do homem, ela se desanimava mais e mais.

- Está tão quieta hoje, Srta. Latton.

Olhou para ele exasperada, mas ele somente sorriu e voltou a falar, a falar e a falar...

Quando a dança acabou e ela finalmente foi deixada ao lado da Srta. Cotton, Bella se sentiu aliviada, como o seu cartão de baile já estava cheio, ela não precisaria mais dançar com Sir Holland.

Mas claro, ele ainda a fizera prometer que no próximo baile, ela lhe guardaria duas danças e uma valsa, a muito contra gosto, ela assentira. Com um último beijo na mão da donzela, ele se afastara.

Ao ouvir o seu suspiro aliviado, escutou a Srta. Cotton, suspirar também.

- Deveria dizer ao Lorde Desford como se sente...

- Não sei se posso Alice, ele parece tão ansioso para que eu me case... Não se lembra da cara dele quando voltamos para a casa de campo, na carruagem, no ano passado? Ele parecia decepcionado, eu falhei como mulher diante de meu irmão...

-Não repita tal disparate, Isabella. O seu irmão a ama! Ambos a amam, na verdade, até mesmo o seu irmão irritante... E se disser que não tem interesse em Sir Holland, eles vão ficar ao seu lado.

- Mas eu não quero decepcionar Emmett, novamente...

- Então irá se casar com alguém que não ame?

- Quem eu quero não me quer... – grunhindo, Alice abaixou a voz.

- Isabella, Walford não é um homem para uma jovem como você.

- Eu sei! Você não precisa me lembrar disso! Nem é como se eu o amasse ou algo assim, mas eu gostaria que alguém como ele, me quisesse... Alguém que me fizesse suspirar, que fizesse... Eu não sei... ...que quando me olhasse, eu sentisse que eu fosse tudo para ele...

- E Walford a olha assim?

- Deus, não! – mas ela gostaria que ele olhasse, pensou, adoraria que Edward a amasse.

Pois bem sabia que seria muito mais fácil, amá-lo de volta...

- Então se concentre em arranjar um pretendente, antes que acabe por ser a esposa de Sir Holland.

Com determinação, Isabella assentiu, ela passou o resto do baile tentando escolher um dos jovens com quem dançava. Conversou com eles na intenção de sentir algum tipo de afeição, mas só os viu tão aborrecidos quanto o próprio Sir Holland, exceto por um ou dois rapazes, porém ainda assim, eles não a inspiravam grande paixão...

Oh céus! Ela acabaria uma solteirona, murcha e seca, ou pior, esposa do chato do Sir Hollland!

Já era hora da última valsa, quando Edward a abordou perto da poncheira. Ela estava com Emmett e Jasper, e embora o seu irmão mais velho não parecesse muito feliz ao ver como o amigo dele colocava a mão de Bella, no braço dele, ela não se importou.

Na verdade, ela ignorou tudo e todos, se concentrando somente no homem ao seu lado.

Ela finalmente iria dançar com o Duque Walford, esperara por aquilo, o baile inteiro e aquele seria o seu momento preferido do baile.

Ao chegarem ao centro do salão de bailes, a mão grande do rapaz, veio imediatamente para as costas da moça, Edward a estreitou contra si. Se aquela era a proximidade apropriada, ela pouco se importava, estava nos braços de Edward, e o seu coração disparou, as suas faces coraram, e pela primeira vez, durante aquela noite inteira, ela sentiu prazer em dançar.

Assim que os primeiros acordes soaram, Edward a guiou ao ritmo da música, Bella se deixou levar pela alegria de estar em braços tão másculos e confortáveis.

Embora tenha negado a Alice, ela tinha consciência que mentira...

Bem no fundo, ela sabia que desde os seus 14 anos, quando Edward Hammond, Duque Walford, entrara em sua casa e lhe presenteara com uma fita lilás e uma flor, se apaixonara por ele...

Ela se apaixonada um pouco mais por ele, quando o seu irmão bufara e questionara algo do tipo, "Por que está dando isso para ela?", e Edward, prontamente, respondera, "Porque não se vai à casa de uma jovem bela dama, sem lhe trazer um mimo", e lhe piscara um olho. Bella havia corado até a raiz dos cabelos, mas não se importou.

E desde então, sempre que ele ia a casa dele, ele lhe levava algum mimo, como uma flor, uma fita, ou um doce, não importava se era grande ou pequeno, cada mimo que Edward lhe dava, era como uma jóia preciosa, e ela sempre os guardavam com todo o cuidado.

Três anos já se passaram, Bella seguia o amando... Um homem que nunca a amaria, nem mesmo desejo, ela despertava nele... Tudo o que sempre teria, seriam alguns momentos roubados, nos quais ele dançaria com ela, ou iria a sua casa e lhe daria um pouco de atenção, mas sempre como um irmão, e nunca algo mais que isso...

- Parece tão pensativa, Srta. Latton? – fez uma careta ao voltar à realidade.

- Odeio quando me chama de Srta. Latton, Lorde Walford. – ele riu.

- Touché minha querida. Perdoe-me, Isabella. – sussurrou o nome dela como se fosse um segredo e ela sorriu.

- Está perdoado, Edward. – sussurrou o nome dele, também e o viu sorrir agradado... Ambos voltaram a valsar...

Caíram em um silencio agradável novamente, e ela voltava a desfrutar da proximidade da companhia de Edward, quando ele falou de novo.

- Seja honesta comigo Isabella, deseja mesmo se casar com Sir Holland? – ela hesitou um pouco, o que ela poderia dizer?

Nunca!

Deus me ajude, preferia morrer?

Não seriam respostas adequadas para uma dama, então se absteve.

- Bem, que alternativa mais, eu teria?

- Poderia esperar mais um pouco...

- Por quem? Já é a minha segunda temporada...

- E o que tem demais? Saiba que a minha mãe já estava em sua terceira temporada, quando conheceu o meu pai.

- Verdade?

- Sim, você ainda é jovem Isabella, e muito linda, também. Terá tempo para escolher sabiamente, não deixe Emmett a coagir.

- Ele não está me coagindo! – ela resmungou, mas sabia que era verdade, inconscientemente, é claro, o seu irmão a estava coagindo a aceitar o cortejo de Sir Holland.

- Não minta para mim agora, eu a conheço muito bem. É fácil perceber que não tem interesse nesse tal de Sir Holland.

- Mas e se ele for a minha única chance?

- Como?

- Quero me casar um dia, Edward... Eu quero construir a minha própria família, ter a minha casa e os meus bebês para amar...

- Com Sir Holland?

- Preferia que fosse com outro, mas já é a minha segunda temporada e nenhum homem se interessou por mim, acredito que sou feia... – ele riu com vontade.

- Não sejas absurda! Você é uma das mulheres mais linda que já vi, e olha que já viajei o mundo todo... – ela sorriu timidamente.

- Verdade?

- Acredite-me Isabella, você é deslumbrante, os homens desse salão, devem estar todos cegos.

O elogio do Duque lhe aqueceu o coração.

- Espero que esteja mesmo certo, Edward, ou acabarei casada com Sir Holland.

Notou que ele fez uma careta, mas não disse mais nada.

E o que haveria para se dizer?

Ele não seria o homem que a salvaria de Sir Holland...

Na verdade, Isabella acreditava veemente que ao final daquela temporada, ela se veria noiva de Sir Holland, e aí, nem mais aqueles momentos roubados com Edward, ela teria...

**Edward seria somente uma lembrança querida do passado, e por isso, ela odiou Sir Holland um pouco mais...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ai povo primeirissimo capítulo \o/**

**Ja deu pra dar uma espiada nos personagens em kkkkk**

**Ja amam alguem? odeiam alguem?**

**Querem muito love entre alguem? ;)**

**Quem ta amando?**

**Me falem, mega curiosa aki kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**EU amei esses dois e vocês?**

**Será que Bella sera forçada a casar com Jacob? Eca**

**E Emmett faça algo homem, ajude sua irmãzinha.**

**Bem no proximo eu respondo perguntas, ok**

**Nesse cap deu pra tirar muitas e muitas duvidas eu espero hehe.**

**bjss povo pervo e nos vemos terça que vem \o/**

**.**

**N/B:** Mais uma aventura das profundezas da alma romântica e safadinha da Diva Paulinha... Muita coisa boa e inusitada ainda estar por vir... Um Duque para lá de apaixonado, mesmo sem confessar, uma donzela desesperada por receio da sina que a aguarda... E agora o que estaria por vir? Será que ela ficará noiva do Sir lá? E Alice, quem promoverá a mudança da "velha" seca e encalhada? Cuida-te Jasper! Comments please...

**TUCA**


	3. Chapter II

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Duque Walford, se despediu dos Latton com um sentimento de pesar.

Pobre Isabella...

Odiava ver a moça tão triste, mas o que ele poderia fazer para evitar aquilo?

Ela estava presa entre a cruz e a espada, e se não agisse rapidamente, Bella se veria casada com aquele parvo do Sir Holland. Sim um parvo, ele não passava de um pavão enfeitado, e, embora tivesse boa aparência, duvidava que o seu interior fosse como o exterior, algo havia de errado com aquele homem, não sabia o quê com exatidão, contudo não confiava nele.

Não entendia como Desford cogitava permitir que a sua irmãzinha se casasse com aquele homem desagradável. Emmett não teria, pelo menos, um pingo de juízo? Era óbvio que o tal Sir Holland era um caça dotes.

Mas Emmett estava cego!

Lembrou-se de como Emmet ficou triste quando Isabella não arrumou um marido em sua primeira temporada. Na verdade, Edward achou até muito bom... Jesus! Fazer com que uma menina de apenas 16 anos, se casasse, no mínimo, era um ato bárbaro, em sua opinião. Não que 17 anos fosse parecer melhor, mesmo que desde os 16, Isabella já tivesse corpo de mulher, ela ainda era uma criança, bem, não totalmente, ele sabia disso e como sabia...

Ele a notara e a desejara a bem da verdade, e ainda sentia muita vergonha por isso... Mas era impossível não notar quando ela usava apenas um espartilho, um, inclusive, que ele nem deveria ter visto... No entanto, em uma de suas visitas a casa dos Latton, ele pegara Isabella experimentando o seu primeiro espartilho, naquele dia, o Duque, teve a visão dos seios dela empurrados para cima de um modo tão, tão revelador... Ele havia sentido todo o seu corpo se acender pela irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo.

Olhou com pesar pela janela de sua carruagem...

Desde aquele dia, evitava estar muito próximo a ela, afinal, ela era a irmã de Emmett, era como se ela fosse uma irmã para ele, exceto que não... Não tinha nenhum parentesco com ela, e nem queria ter... O único modo de ser da família, seria se cassasse com a moça. E casamento seria a última coisa que desejasse nesta vida.

Na verdade, ele se recusava veemente a se casar.

Mesmo que nunca tivesse uma linhagem e o Ducado de Walford morresse com ele ou passasse para algum primo horrendo, ainda assim, seguiria solteiro para o bem ou para o mal.

Era certo que ele jamais se casaria, ainda que fosse com a linda Srta. Isabella Latton e seus seios adoráveis.

Contudo, ele não poderia permitir que ela se cassasse com o parvo do tal do Sir Holland.

Teria que fazer algo...

Ou se depararia com a moça infeliz para sempre. Ele precisava matutar e achar uma saída...

O Duque não poderia esperar que Emmett um dia percebesse que Isabella odiava o pretendente, pois ela correria o risco de acabar casada com ele, caso Edward não agisse e rápido!

Quando a carruagem aportou em frente a sua casa, saltou, agradecendo com um aceno ao motorista. Antes mesmo que alcançasse a porta, esta foi aberta por Barnes, sorriu para o velho homem, embora ele tivesse por volta de uns 50 anos, parecia que tinha muito mais, talvez uns cem, pois o conhecia a vida inteira, acreditava, inclusive, que o velho homem tivesse trocado as suas fraldas.

- Barnes, já lhe disse que não deveria me esperar, avisei que chegaria tarde.

- Bem, sim meu Lorde, mas não me incomodou em nada lhe esperar.

- Bem vejo! Todavia ainda preferia que não ficasse acordado até tão tarde.

Viu-o rolar os olhos ao se aproximar e sorriu. Aquele era um gesto desrespeitoso, ainda mais vindo de um mero Mordomo. Mas que diabos! Ele pouco se importava, na verdade, lhe agradava imensamente que o homem não o levasse tão a sério, e que ainda o tratasse com a mesma cortesia de quando tinha dez anos e dizia algo absurdo.

Ao se aproximar, deu um aperto afetuoso nos ombros do Mordomo bem arrumado e austero, mas que sorria com afetuosidade para ele.

- Teve uma noite agradável, Milorde?

- Sim Barnes, tão divertida quanto arrancar um dente!

- Não deve ter sido tão ruim assim, verdade?

- Pior, meu velho amigo... Bem, exceto por algumas partes... – uma na verdade, pensou ao lembrar-se de como fora ter Isabella em seus braços.

Somente por dançar com ela, valia a pena a ir a esses bailes tediosos e as armadilhas que encontrava em cada esquina.

- Conheceu alguma jovem que o agradasse?

- Por Deus, não! Na verdade, só conheci jovens desagradáveis, todavia me acredite, meu velho, nada foi pior do que as mães delas... – sorrindo, Barnes arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Então por que segue indo, se bem sabe que sendo um Duque é uma presa fácil para as mães? – Edward deu de ombros.

- De fato, mas vou para cumprir uma promessa... Deveria estar louco quando a fiz, mas sigo naquele intento, pois sou um homem de palavra.

- Humf! – Edward riu.

- Qual o motivo de seu "Humf", acredita que eu não tenha palavra?

- Sejamos honestos, Milorde...

- Sim, eu sei sou um descarado, mas essa foi uma promessa para alguém especial.

- Ah, sempre uma mulher. Posso saber quem é a vitima dessa vez?

- Pare de parecer um fofoqueiro, Barnes. – o velho riu.

E normalmente, ele mesmo teria rido também, pois embora ele fosse um descarado sem vergonha alguma, Isabella Latton não era para o meu bico. Ele estava muito ciente disso... Aquela moça só pertenceria ao homem com quem se casasse...

Por isso seria melhor se esquecer de Isabella Latton, e se concentrar em mulheres mais... ...maduras.

- Venha Barnes, vamos dormir! Amanhã você fofocará mais.

- Eu não fofoco! – murmurou indignado e Edward riu.

- Claro, claro...

- Deseja que chame Benjamin?

- Não, eu posso me trocar sozinho. – murmurou indo para as escadas.

- Como quiser. Tenha uma boa noite, Milorde.

- Boa noite, Barnes.

Ao subir as escadas, ele entrou em seu quarto com um suspiro, rapidamente se livrou de suas roupas e se deitou na cama, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, encarou o teto, e embora olhasse o nada, a sua mente estava cheia de planos.

Ele podia até ser um libertino descarado, mas era acima de tudo um amigo, e no momento, a sua "amiga", sim porque era só o que ela seria dele, a doce Srta. Latton precisava de sua ajuda. Agora, ele só teria que descobrir um meio de ajudá-la...

Teria que haver um modo de impedi-la de se casar com o parvo Sir. Holland... Teria que haver!

_**ooo**_

Dois dias depois, Edward Hammond chegou à casa dos Latton, decidido!

Ele falaria com Desford.

Sabia que Emmett amava a irmã e nunca a forçaria a um casamento sem amor. Mas o pobre homem estava convencido de que Isabella desejasse aquele casamento, pobre tolo.

Porém ao ser introduzido pelo Mordomo da família, os seus pensamentos foram todos pela janela a fora, pois encontrou em uma espécie de comoção interna, ou ainda melhor dizendo, uma verdadeira balburdia.

Emmett parecia possesso, Jasper segurava o seu irmão, Isabella estava desolada abraçada a Srta. Cotton, que tinha a sua careta de sempre.

E para completar, Sir. Holland estava ali também, e embora o seu rosto fosse desanimado, os seus olhos brilhavam de alegria.

- O que está acontecendo? – se escutou perguntando e todos se voltaram para ele.

Isabella pareceu mais triste ainda ao vê-lo.

- Eu lhe digo o que há... Isabella e Sir. Holland vão se casar.

Os céus, ele havia chegado tarde demais...

Olhou para Srta. Latton e pode ver que ela estava a ponto de chorar, se segurou para não ir até ela, abraçá-la... ...confortá-la... Não seria o correto a se fazer e ele não era nada para ela, exceto um bom amigo... Belo amigo!

Mas pelos céus! Ele queria abraçá-la e tirar aquela tristeza que via em seus bonitos olhos chocolate.

- Hmmm, se me permite perguntar Desford, por que parece que quer matar um, se eles vão se casar?

- Por quê? Simplesmente porque estou a ponto de partir em dois, o caro Sir. Holland. – arqueando uma sobrancelha olhou para Jasper em busca de ajuda, o irmão do meio sorriu com a picardia.

- Isabella e o Don Juan ali, foram pegos em um momento comprometedor. – murmurou e ouviu a moça em questão ofegar.

- Jasper!

- O quê?! Eu minto?

- Eu não... ...não foi... Emmett, por favor! – ela olhou implorando para Emmett que grunhiu.

- Vai se casar Isabella, não deixarei ter uma mancha em sua honra.

- Seremos felizes, minha querida, não se preocupe. – Sir. Holland falou docemente tentando se aproximar, mas ela grunhiu.

- Odeio todos vocês! – então ela começou a correr escada à cima, mas voltou. – Menos você, Lorde Walford...

Em seguida, ela correu escada acima.

Assim que ela se foi, todos o encararam e ele sorriu.

- Então, sendo eu a única pessoa a qual a Srta. Latton não odeia, posso saber o que fizeram para ser odiados pela moça?

- Com licença... – pediu a Srta. Cotton e a passos rápidos, seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que a jovem agoniada.

- Acredito que seja melhor eu ir, também! – murmurou Sir. Holland.

- É uma excelente idéia! – murmurou Jasper, então com um aceno rápido, ele começou a sair.

- Nem pense que vai fugir do compromisso, Holland. – o homem se virou e sorriu.

- O que mais desejo é me casar com a sua irmã, Milorde! Virei amanhã mesmo fazer o pedido oficial.

Com uma pequena reverência o bastardo se foi. Assim que ele saiu da sala, Jasper se afastou de Emmett com um sorriso sapeca.

- Isso sim, que foi uma manhã divertida.

- Calado Jasper! Eu já estou por aqui com as suas piadinhas infames!

- Vamos lá Emmett, você não queria que ela se casasse? Pois agora ela vai! – com um resmungo, Emmett caiu no sofá.

- Diabos! Se hoje mesmo eu iria dizer a ela que se ela não quisesse se casar com o homem, eu não a forçaria, veja o que aconteceu, momentos depois a encontro agarrada a ele.

- Estava mais para ele agarrado a ela.

- O que quer dizer?

- Não seja tolo Emmett, Sir. Holland agarrou Isabella.

- Ela não parecia repeli-lo.

- O homem é duas vezes maior do que ela, se quisesse a dominar teria conseguido facilmente.

- O que diabos quer dizer?

- Que Sir. Holland, simplesmente, tentou comprometer a Srta. Latton. – Edward ajudou e viu Emmett grunhir.

- Ótimo! Isso era tudo o que eu mais precisava!

- Vamos Emmett, não vai mesmo obrigá-la a se casar com ele, não é?

- Sim, eu vou!

- Mas...

- Sem mais nem menos, Jasper! Se aquilo foi proposital ou não, foi uma cena! Os criados viram, se ela não se casar com ele, ela será a fofoca do ano. Todos falarão! Isabella precisa se casar.

- Mas com Sir. Holland? – Jasper grunhiu e Edward tentou esconder o sorriso, parece que ele não era o único que não ia com a cara do idiota do Holland.

- Bem, você conhece outro que possa se casar com ela? Para que todos se esqueçam de uma mancha dessas, só se ela se casar com um par do Reino. – ambos os irmãos o olharam e Edward grunhiu.

- Não conheço nenhum e vocês?

- Bem, Edward está fora! Quem seria o próximo da lista? – Emmett riu.

- Edward nunca esteve na lista.

- Por que não? Ele é um Duque. Se Isabella se casasse com ele, ninguém ousaria falar nada de uma Duquesa.

- Senhores...

- Mas Walford é um descarado.

- Mas ele tem boa aparência, Isabella gosta dele.

- Desford...

- Eu não acredito que ela goste, eles quase não se falam...

- Claro que ela gosta, todas as moças gostam...

- Sr. Latton...

- Walford, não faz o tipo dela...

- Então, quem faz?

Vendo que não conseguiria nada daqueles dois, ele aproveitou para subir até o quarto de Isabella, no caminho, ele encontrou a Srta. Cotton que fez uma carranca ao lhe ver.

Por algum motivo, ela sempre parecia irritada com ele, com todos os homens, na verdade, mas ele, era quem mais a desagradava, e claro, Jasper, porém algo em nele incomodava-a sobremaneira.

- Srta. Cotton, como está Isabella?

- Encerrada no quarto, o que faz aqui em cima? – falou bem autoritária, as pequenas mãos na cintura, enquanto bloqueava o seu caminho.

A mocinha era brava, bonita, mesmo tendo o seu cabelo preto sempre preso e os óculos que escondiam a sua beleza, mas era óbvio que ela era bonita, se olhassem com atenção.

- Preciso falar com ela! – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, um pequeno sorriso zombador.

- Veio manchar mais a reputação dela?

- Manchar? Como? Se eu cheguei, precisamente, quando alguém já tinha feito isso... – os seus lábios se comprimiram com raiva.

- Ela não fez nada!

- Eu sei... – a expressão dela suavizou um pouco.

- Lorde Desford e o outro irmão dela, não acreditaram.

- Porque eles estavam preocupados, mas acreditam sim!

- Ainda assim, ela vai ter que se casar.

- Temo que sim... – com um suspiro, ela lhe deu passagem.

- Ficarei por perto, por precaução.

- É claro!

Passando pela jovem, foi até o quarto de Isabella e bateu na porta.

- Vá embora, não quero falar com nenhum de vocês. – gritou através da porta.

- É Walford! Achei que a mim não odiasse... – chamou e ouviu uma pequena movimentação no quarto, em seguida a porta se abriu.

- Edward... – sem que ele esperasse, ela o abraçou apertado.

Hesitante, afagou as costas da moça, engolindo o desejo de apertá-la mais contra si, para sentir cada contorno do corpo dela.

- Calma querida... Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Não vai, não! Eu terei que me casar e serei infeliz para sempre... – sem se conter, ele a abraçou apertando o corpo dela junto ao seu.

- Não vai não! Você será feliz e terá os seus bebês para amar.

- Mas nunca amarei o meu marido...

- Pode... ...pode chegar a amá-lo com o tempo... – sussurrou e ela se afastou.

- Nunca, nunca amaria um homem que me forçou a ele.

- Ele a forçou? – se ouvir grunhir, já ela suspirou tristemente.

- Sim, o que eu faço Edward? – hesitante tocou a bochecha rosada da moçoila.

- Eu não sei querida, mas encontraremos uma solução.

- Não sei se há uma...

- Sempre há!

- Você me ajudará?

- É claro, pode me pedir qualquer coisa no mundo.

Oh céus, e se ela pedisse para que ele se cassasse com ela?

- Qualquer coisa?

- Hmmm, sim... – a notou sorrir travessa.

- Pensarei em algo...

Era isso que ele temia.

- Isabella, podemos conversar agora? – Srta. Cotton se aproximou e sorrindo um pouco, ela se afastou dele.

- Venha Alice! Perdoe-me pelo meu rompante mais cedo.

- Não me odeia, então?

- Óbvio que não! Só odeio a Emmett no momento, e temo que o meu futuro marido, a vida toda.

Ainda a ouviu murmurar, enquanto se trancava em seu quarto com a Srta. Cotton, dessa vez.

Com as palavras da jovem ainda ecoando em sua cabeça, ele desceu as escadas, encontrou os irmãos ainda discutindo, e sabendo que não conseguiria grande coisa deles, partiu.

Passou o resto do dia pensando e pensando, mas não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de ajudar Isabella.

Estava de mau humor por se ver incapacitado de fazer algo que prestasse, nem as brincadeiras de Barnes ajudaram para espantar a sua feraz irritação, passou a maior parte do dia encerrado em seu escritório, tentando trabalhar, ou melhor, fingindo, pois só conseguia pensar na jovem doce Isabella.

Já havia passado da hora do jantar, quando ouviu uma batida na porta, Edward resmungou se levantando e indo até ela.

- Por todos os santos Barnes, já lhe disse que não quero comer... – as palavras morreram quando viu que atrás de Barnes, havia uma mulher...

O seu coração quase lhe saiu do peito, quando a mulher em questão, tirou o capuz e ele logo reconheceu como sendo Isabella Latton.

- Isabella?!

- Desculpe-me por vir tão tarde, Milorde.

- Hmmm...

- Ela pareceu muito contrita, Milorde... Eu não pude mandá-la embora.

- E nem deveria... Entre minha cara Isabella. Barnes traga-nos um chá.

- Imediatamente, Milorde. – assim que o Mordomo se foi, ela entrou no escritório e ele olhou para a porta...

Ele deveria fechá-la? Deixá-la aberta?

Pelos céus, ele não fazia ideia!

- Isabella... – começou, mas ela se aproximou dele e pegou as suas mãos o fazendo calar.

- Edward, perdoe-me, mas só agora eu percebi a realidade de meu destino.

- Isabella... – tentou novamente, mas os seus olhos o fizeram se calar e esperou.

- Eu sempre acreditei que me casaria por amor, como os meus pais, mas já vejo que não vai ser assim comigo... Na verdade, não é assim para a maioria das mulheres, mas fui ingênua por tempo demais...

- Não diga isso, querida Isabella.

- Sim é verdade! A mais pura verdade... Contudo antes... ...antes de aceitar o meu fatídico destino, eu quero ter algo só meu, algo que possa ser só para mim e que não tenha sido planejado pelo destino...

- Bem, e o que seria?

- Está manhã... ...bem, Milorde disse que me daria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse, certo?

- Sim, eu disse... – murmurou hesitante, ela assentiu e com mais determinação do que uma jovem de 17 anos deveria ter, ela lhe pediu o que queria...

**- Então, eu quero que me ensine o Kamasutra!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oláaaaaaaaa povooo pervoooo**

**Nem deu pra postar antes, sinto muito :(**

**Só hj mesmo.**

**Eita que a Bella enlouqueceu, imagino que ser forçada a casar com o chato Jacob Holland cause isso em uma mulher kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**ta parei.**

**Enfim, tem perguntas que fizeram que vao ser respondidas no cap**

**Emmett está sendo um chatonildo ne, mas sua unica preocupação e ver Bella feliz, mesmo que ele seja um pouquinho distraído kkk**

**Esperamos que alguém o ajude a enxergar a verdade ;)**

**agora amei os primeiros coments, e vou responder a perguntas no proximo cap ok \o/**

**até subo no banquinho kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Obrigada pelo carinho povo nos vemos em breve**

**Ah e pra quem acompanha o humanward e não ta no meu grupo, em breve postarei Eclipse?Acho que não, preciso só juntar uns cap ok ;)**

**agora me vou fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

**.**

N/B: KAMASUTRA! EITA, EITA!

**Tuca (aquela que "beta" com um dedo só...snif, snif...)**


	4. Chapter III

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Ao fugir de casa tão tarde da noite, Isabella sabia que estava se arriscando muito.

Céus! Se ela fosse descoberta, seria um escândalo... Se sair sem um acompanhante já era extremamente mal visto, imagine o que diriam, caso soubessem, que a jovem andava sozinha nas ruas à noite, aquilo seria, no mínimo, considerado um epiceno e digno de má fama.

Contudo, mesmos sabendo dos riscos e das conseqüências, ela não desistiu.

Ela precisava falar com o Duque Walford, necessitava da ajuda do homem, como nunca almejara a de mais ninguém. O que pediria era uma loucura, um disparate, mas em breve se veria casada com um homem abominável, pois odiava Sir Holland com toda a sua alma.

Ela não sabia o porquê dele querer se casar com ela, todavia o homem estava decidido, talvez fosse loucamente apaixonado por ela, mas duvidava muito, havia algo a mais ali, algo de errado com ele, ela não saberia precisar o que seria, mas ela sentia que havia sim...

Sem contar que o homem era realmente bem enfadonho, passar qualquer quantidade de tempo ao lado dele, seria, por certo, um martírio. E agora, tragicamente, ela teria que passar o resto da vida com um ser que não amava...

Oh céus...

Então, contra todas as normas, ignorando um possível escândalo, ela foi atrás da sua única chance de ter um pouquinho de felicidade antes de perder tudo...

Afinal, Jacob Holland estava lhe tirando tudo! Todos os sonhos de amor iriam ser esmagados por um casamento forçado com um homem que nem sequer gostava.

Alice conversara com ela, lhe dera alguns conselhos, a abraçara, e dissera que tudo pareceria melhor no dia seguinte, contudo, Isabella duvidava muito daquilo.

Emmett ponderara a situação com ela também, os conselhos dele não foram tão gentis, ele queria a irmã casada, por bem ou mal, e embora ela odiasse o irmão por aquilo, ela sabia que ele estava certo. Se ela não se casasse com Sir Holland, se veria em um escândalo, sendo ridicularizada e apontada nas ruas por todos.

Todos em Londres falariam dela. Ela seria motivo de chacota e descaso onde quer que fosse... Mesmo que seguisse para o Campo, nem lá conseguiria fugir das más línguas. Ela seria uma verdadeira pária social.

O seu destino, de uma hora para outra, se converteu em, ou ser uma pária, ou uma esposa de um marido que não deseja.

Os céus!

Foi assim que ela se viu no escritório de Duque Walford, pedindo ao homem a mais absurda das coisas. Entretanto, foi só no que conseguira pensar... Em breve, se veria forçada a dividir a cama com Sir Holland, ser tocada por ele, e ter os seus filhos... Para ela, aquilo seria horrível e só de pensar em seu futuro devastador, já lhe gelava o sangue.

Então, antes de perder tudo, queria pelo menos ter a chance de sentir o fogo da paixão, o prazer e o amor, mesmo sabendo que o Duque Walford não a amava, ela o amava, e queria estar nos braços de seu verdadeiro amor, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Para o bem ou para o mal...

- Srta. Latton, eu não acho tenha entendido direito... – a voz dele pareceu um pouco rouca, quando ele a olhou e forçou um sorriso.

- Quero que me ensine o Kamasutra, oras!

- Oh céus, eu entendi direito, sim... – murmurou se levantando e andando de um lado para o outro.

- Hummm, o Milorde não o conhece? – ele parou de andar e grunhiu.

- Pior que o conheço...

- Esplêndido! Então, vais me ensinar?

- Isabella, percebe o disparate que me pede?

- É claro, por isso que lhe peço...

- Não lhe entendo... – suspirando ela se levantou indo até o Duque, então tocou o braço do dele, quando ela a encarou, ela sorriu tristemente.

- Em breve serei a esposa de um homem que odeio... Terei que me deitar com ele todas as noites, aceitá-lo, mesmo não o querendo... ...o meu casamento nunca terá paixão, será frio...

- Não diga isso Isabella.

- Sim o será, eu sei! Mas antes, antes de perder tudo, eu quero sentir a paixão...

- Comigo? – ele engasgou, rindo ela se aproximou mais.

- Oras, és um libertino! Quem melhor para ensinar sobre a paixão a uma jovem donzela? – ele grunhiu se afastando.

- Isabella, não pode estar falando sério... Você quer realmente que eu tire a sua pureza? – ela respirou fundo.

- Minha mãe sempre dizia que a pureza de uma donzela é um presente que se dá ao homem que se ama... Eu me recuso a dar a minha para ele.

- E quer dá-la a mim? – guinchou, ela sorriu com malícia.

- Milorde é bonito, eu gosto de você, mas se acaso não quiser, encontrarei quem queira... – empinou o queixo e o ouviu grunhir bem alto.

- Céus Isabella, o que faço com você?

- Me ensine o Kamasutra, oras! - repetiu mais uma vez.

- Não devo...

- Ah entendo, não me deseja... – sussurrou com tristeza.

Que outro motivo mais haveria para que um homem recusasse uma proposta daquelas.

Engolindo a humilhação, se preparou para sair, quando, de repente, foi empurrada bruscamente contra a parede e o corpo de Edward pressionado firmemente contra o seu, ela ofegou agarrando os ombros largos do homem, além de fitá-lo com os olhos muito abertos.

- Edward?!

- Gosto quando diz o meu nome...

- Gosto de dizê-lo, também... – sussurrou ofegante, ele se pressionou mais contra ela, Isabella pôde sentir todo o corpo dele.

Alto e forte, ela engoliu em seco ao sentir também a excitação que dele emanava.

- Me diga Isabella, realmente quer isso?

- Quero Edward! Ensine-me! Mostre-me o calor, a paixão, para que pelo menos eu tenha isso quando estiver presa a um casamento frio, para que as lembranças, doces quimeras de outrora, possam me aquecer... – pediu desesperadamente, ela o ouviu urrar antes de esmagar os lábios nos dela.

Como toda moça bem educada, Isabella Latton não sabia beijar, mas o homem fora insistente, e embora, ela tivesse sido agarrada e beijada por Sir Holland, o beijo de Edward, não podia ser comparado ao que lhe foi roubado.

Ainda que Edward tenha sido um tanto quanto brusco a princípio, o beijo trocado não lhe pareceu nada assim, ela o sentiu suave e doce, uma leve carícia... Ele roçou os seus lábios contra os dela, fazendo-a suspirar com o toque, a língua úmida traçou o seu lábio inferior em uma calentura que fez com que as suas pernas ficassem bambas e lhe causasse outro suspiro, suspiro esse que a fez entreabrir os lábios, dando a chance para que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

E o que antes foi suave e doce, agora estava mais para o calor que ela tanto ansiava. Ele provou da boca dela, como se comesse um delicioso fruto, chupou, lambeu, mordiscou os lábios macios e a língua necessitada da moça, os tornando somente dele... Tanto que ele os dominava com maestria... Ela o imitava timidamente, desejando provar a ele, sentir o sabor dele e conhecer a boca do duque como ele parecia querer conhecer a dela, mas quando a língua dela se enroscou na dele, ele se afastou bruscamente, fitando-a com a respiração ofegante.

- Acredito que seja melhor ir, Srta. Latton. – ela olhou-o confusa, além deveras magoada.

O que havia feito de errado?

- Eu beijo mal?

- De onde diabos tirou isso?

- Bem, beijaste-me e agora me mandas embora... – ele grunhiu e se afastou dela, andando para longe.

Instintivamente os olhos dela fora para as calças do Duque, ela suspirou ao ver o tamanho da excitação do homem.

Oh, céus!

"_Parecia doloroso, usar aquelas calças apertadas quando se estava bem, huh, daquele jeito"._.. Pensou com um pequeno sorriso.

Notou que ele a encarava e corou violentamente, ao ser pega olhando para a virilha mostrando seu evidente desejo.

- Perdoe-me...

- Isabella, você precisa ir... Isso, o que me pede não poderá ser feito...

- Por quê? Só quero aprender o Kamasutra!

- Diabos! Onde cargas d'água descobriu esse livro, afinal? – ela baixou os olhos, mordiscando o seu lábio inferior.

- Biblioteca... Eu fui pegar algo para ler e achei o livro sobre a mesa de Emmett. – ele voltou a grunhir.

- Maldito Desford!

- Você já o leu? – dessa vez foi ele quem corou.

Não fora tão flagrante quanto o dela, mas um pequeno rubor marcou as suas bochechas, e ainda se podia notar as orelhas vermelhas.

Deu uma risadinha.

- Céus, Isabella, não se pergunta isso a um homem.

- Só estou curiosa! Se você pretende me ensinar, seria preferível que o tivesse lido, oras!

- Não disse que iria te ensinar. – ela amuou.

- Por que eu beijo mal, é isso?

- Inferno mulher, você não beija mal.

- Não?

- Óbvio que não, beija como uma virgem.

- Eu sou virgem...

- Oh, eu sei, sei muito bem! Por isso essa ideia é completamente e absurdamente insana. Melhor esquecermos tudo sobre essa noite... Raios, onde será que está Barnes com o chá? Pelo amor de Deus! – como se o fato de ter mencionado o Mordomo, fosse um sinal para que ele aparecesse, o homem entrou com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela ouviu Edward grunhir mais uma vez.

Bella percebeu que ele fazia muito isso.

Ela estava encantada, era esplêndido descobrir essas pequenas peculiaridades nele.

Com rapidez e eficiência, o Mordomo serviu o chá e os deixou, fechando a porta em seguida, ela sorriu, já gostando do velho homem.

Assim que a porta se fechou, ela se sentou se serviu e pegando uma das xícaras, ao sorver um gole, notou que ele a observava.

- Algo errado, Edward?

- Não devia me chamar pelo primeiro nome. – o ouviu murmurar e sorriu.

- Acredito que como vamos ser íntimos, seria o mais apropriado.

- Não seremos íntimos!

- Então não vai acatar o meu pedido?

- É uma loucura, Srta. Latton. – ela assentiu.

- Está bem... Eu lhe entendo...

- De verdade? – dando lhe um sorriso triste, ela se levantou, colocou a xícara de chá sobre a mesinha onde Barnes havia deixado à pequena badeja e foi em direção à porta.

- Obrigada pela atenção, Milorde. Perdoe-me ter vindo lhe incomodar.

- Srta. Latton... – começou, mas como ele não sabia o que dizer, ela sorriu.

- Adeus Duque Walford.

- Isabella... – começou novamente, porém mais uma vez, parecia não saber o que dizer.

- Obrigada pelo beijo... Sempre o guardarei como um presente singelo seu...

Sem esperar que outra coisa fosse dita, se virou e saiu da habitação. Ela ainda o ouviu grunhir mais uma vez, então sorriu abertamente, era estranho aquilo, mas ela adorava os grunhidos do homem.

Contudo, logo que se acomodou na carruagem, a caminho de sua casa, o seu sorriso morreu. Edward não a queria, ela até quis chorar, gritar, espernear se fosse possível, mas não faria nada daquilo.

Se ele não a queria, arranjaria quem a quisesse...

Para um galante libertino, o homem até tinha muitos escrúpulos.

Então, ela decidiu que só precisaria arranjar alguém com menos escrúpulos que Edward.

Seria fácil, na verdade, homens bem vestidos, porém de reputação duvidosa eram o que não faltava em Londres, só precisava agora escolher um.

Qualquer um seria melhor que Sir Holland.

Quando a carruagem parou na parte detrás de sua casa, ela desceu com o capuz erguido e entregou algumas moedas ao motorista, murmurando os seus agradecimentos, esperou que ele partisse e seguiu pela entrada de empregados.

Assim que estava dentro da casa, ela deu um suspiro de alívio, que foi sufocado por um pequeno grito ao perceber Jasper a encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Irmã querida, eu devo confessar que estou chocado! E olhe que não me choco com facilidade.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vivo aqui irmã.

- Digo, na cozinha, assim tão tarde.

- Permitir-me-ia exigir o mesmo? O que fazia na rua assim tão tarde? – ela o encarou e ele a mirou de volta.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra, apenas se encararam por um longo momento, em uma batalha para ver quem desistiria primeiro. Como nenhum dos dois pareceu querer desistir, mas a jovem já estava cansada e desgastada, ela suspirou.

- Fui resolver um assunto...

- O seu noivo não gostará de saber que andas sozinha pela noite.

- O meu noivo que vá para o inferno! – para a sua surpresa, a expressão de Jasper mudou de risonha para de pesar.

- Isabella, ele não deve ser tão mal, assim...

- Não o quero!

- Mas agora o tem...

- Quero... ...quero amor Jasper. Sempre quis ter um casamento como o de nossos pais.

- Foi isso que foi buscar?

- Como? – engasgou olhando em volta ansiosamente.

- Foi até Walford, convencê-lo a se casar com você?

- Não, quer dizer...

Os céus, o seu irmão era mais esperto do que ela imaginava.

- Acha que não percebo como olha para Edward? É óbvio que gosta dele, mas devo te alertar irmãzinha, ele não se casará com você...

- Eu sei. E nem o quero!

- Não? – negou apressadamente.

- Quero amor, já lhe disse, e ele nunca me amará...

- O que queria com Walford, então?

- Como sabe que estive lá? – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu a segui!

- Jasper! – ele riu.

- Não acha mesmo que eu a deixaria sair sozinha, não é?

- E ficou lá me esperando?

- Não, depois que a vi entrar lá, voltei para casa.

- Oh, por quê?

- Por quê?

- Sim, por que voltou? Devia ter entrado na casa de Edward e me trazido de volta para casa. Mas me deixou lá, por quê?

- Bem, seja qual fosse o assunto que teria a tratar com Walford, não seria de minha conta, assim que vi que estava segura, eu voltei... E se me permites perguntar, conseguistes o teu intento?

- Não, ele não me quer... Ninguém quer...

- Holland quer.

- Mas eu não o quero! – Jasper grunhiu, mas ela não gostou do som vindo da boca do irmão, quando Edward fazia, algo em seu interior se agitava.

Excitação, talvez?

- Essa situação é deveras fudida, irmãzinha.

- Acredite, eu sei... Mas sei também que terei que me casar com Sir Holland, e embora não possa mudar o meu destino, eu não vou ficar parada vendo os meus sonhos morrerem uma a um... Terei amor, nem que seja um pouquinho antes de perder tudo, em seguida.

Percebeu Jasper fazer uma careta.

- Por que será que tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso? – ela sorriu com malícia.

- Não fique tão preocupado Jasper, serei discreta.

- Isso é o que temo irmãzinha... As pessoas só são discretas, quando pretendem aprontar algo... – e embora parecesse sério, ela pode ver o brilho travesso nos olhos chocolates do irmão, olhos tão iguais aos seus.

- Irá me ajudar, Jasper?

- É claro! Quem será a vítima?

- Duque Walford!

- Mas você mesmo disse que ele não a queria.

- Sim, ele não me quis, mas vou fazer com que ele me queira!

- Pobre Walford, o coitado nem vai saber o que o atingiu... – sorrindo, ela o abraçou apertado, o irmão beijou a testa dela com carinho, estreitando-a em seus braços.

Quando se afastaram, ambos tinham sorrisos cúmplices.

- Você irá mesmo me ajudar?

- O que não faço por você, irmãzinha. – sorrindo, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não me portarei como uma Dama... – avisou, ele riu.

- Já esperava por isso...

- Ainda assim, vais ajudar-me?

- Prefiro mil vezes ter Walford como cunhado, ao idiota do Holland.

- Talvez, ao final ele ainda não me queira... – murmurou e viu o irmão dar de ombros.

- Você o quer?

- Eu... ...eu acho que o amo.

- Bem, então você deve tentar! Nossa mãe sempre dizia que "_só os tolos não lutam por amor"._

- Ela dizia?

- O tempo todo. E acontece que concordo plenamente com isso.

- Você é um ótimo irmão, Jasper.

- Emmett também o é, você sabe...

- Tenho cá as minhas dúvidas, no momento.

- Não tenha irmãzinha, ele só está preocupado com o seu futuro.

- Como assim?

- Que você nunca ache a felicidade.

- E a felicidade está em me casar com Sir Holland?

- Emmett é meio obtuso, às vezes. – ambos riram.

- Queria que houvesse outro meio.

- E há! Deixe Walford tão louco por você, que ele a roubará e a levará a la"_Gretna Green_"*. – ela riu com a picardia.

_*__**Gretna Green é uma aldeia ao sul da Escócia, na fronteira com a Inglaterra, que foi o destino de jovens, menores de idade, que fugiam de casa para casar. Algo tipo Las Vegas do passado.**_

- Isso seria glorioso! Principalmente, poder ver a cara de bocó de Sir Holland.

- Isabella, Jasper! O que vocês fazem acordado há essa hora? – ambos se viraram quando Emmett entrou na cozinha.

- Tendo uma pequena festa entre irmãos.

- Posso participar? – pediu esperançoso, e mal Jasper abriu a boca, Bella se levantou empinando o queixo.

- Vou me deitar! Boa noite Jasper querido!

- Boa noite irmãzinha.

Ela lhe sorriu, e em seguida, passou pelo irmão mais velho com uma óbvia repulsa, mal dera dois passos para longe dele, quando ele a agarrou pelo braço.

- Bella, minha querida, não me odeie... – teve que segurar as lágrimas ao ouvi-lo a chamando de Bella. Só a sua mãe a chamava assim.

- Vais me obrigar a casar com Sir Holland? – se forçou a dizer, para que ele se lembrasse do porquê de tudo aquilo.

- Você tem que se casar com ele...

- Está certo! Boa noite! – se soltou e subiu as escadas em um fôlego só.

Ouviu o seu irmão suspirar, ela queria abraçá-lo e dizer que entendia aquilo, porém ainda queria castigá-lo, talvez em alguns dias o perdoasse, mas no momento, ela só queria bater naquele cabeção dele, até que o irmão mais velho entendesse que ela nunca seria feliz ao lado de Sir Holland.

_**ooo**_

- Ela me odeia, não é?

- Bastante!

- Diabos, o que farei Jasper? Eles foram pegos, não há outra solução a não ser o casamento.

- Eu lhe entendo Emmett... Mas pense, ela será eternamente infeliz com ele.

- Bem, se ela o beijou, talvez não. – murmurou esperançoso e ouviu Jasper bufar.

- Por favor, Emmett! Foi bem evidente que ele a agarrou, e contra a vontade dela! Devia tê-lo desafiado para um duelo e não lhe dado a nossa irmãzinha em casamento.

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Sim estou! Aquele pavão a comprometeu de propósito.

- Com certeza, Isabella teve alguma parcela de culpa.

- Temo que não...

- Oh céus! – esfregou o rosto cansado. – Não era isso o que eu queria para ela... Eu queria que os nossos pais estivessem aqui, eles saberiam o que fazer...

- Com certeza, principalmente a mamãe.

- Sim, ela teria expulsado Holland a tapas! – ambos riram.

Quando as risadas morreram se olharam.

- O que faço, Jasper?

- Quer ver Isabella feliz?

- É o que mais quero na vida. Cuidei dela e a amo como a uma filha.

- Então dê a nossa irmã tempo... Enrole Holland!

- Tempo para quê?

- Acredite irmão, temos planos...

- Isso é o que eu mais temo... Posso saber dos planos?

- Ainda não. Mas se quer ajudar, enrole o pavão o quanto puder.

- Hmmm, por que tenho a impressão de que isso vai acabar em uma grande confusão?

- Porque vai irmão! E acredite, vai ser gigantesca!

Embora parecesse consternado, ele sorriu.

Se no final da confusão, Bella ficasse feliz, tudo valeria a pena...

Qualquer coisa que fizesse a sua irmãzinha feliz seria de grande valia...

_**ooo**_

A Srta. Latton estava irritada.

Quem ela mais queria ver não estava ali.

Talvez depois do que houvera na outra noite, ele havia decidido que não era mais apropriado manter a sua promessa.

Ela entendia, é claro...

Entretanto aquilo não significava que não partisse o seu coração.

Ela não o veria mais, ou pelo menos, não tão cedo...

Infelizmente, Sir Holland viera... Ele a rodeava o tempo todo, sempre falando, ou querendo dançar, ou conversando baboseiras de novo. Querendo sempre se intrometer e afugentando os jovens que se atreviam a se aproximar dela, enfim, estragando a noite da pobre moça.

Felizmente, Emmett adiara a visita de Sir Holland e ela não estava noiva oficialmente ainda, até gostava um pouquinho mais do irmão, agora. Mas ela sabia que em breve se veria presa ao homem horrível que era Sir Holland.

Embora ele tentasse ser gentil, ela o estava tratando com frieza, infelizmente, ele não parecia se importar com as atitudes dela, a cada frase seca que ela lhe dirigia, ele sorria como se ela tivesse o elogiado. E isso só a fazia odiá-lo mais e mais ainda.

- ...devemos ir passear no meu Couche amanhã, com certeza, eu farei inveja para muitos homens ao ter tão adorável jovem em minha companhia, na verdade, o meu Couche foi muito elogiado, pois é uma beleza, e os meus cavalos...

- Pode me pegar um ponche, por favor? – falou de repente o interrompendo, ele sorriu.

- É claro, Srta. Latton.

Assim que ele se foi, suspirou aliviada, olhou para a Srta. Cotton que lhe sorriu com simpatia.

- Ele é muito entusiasmado.

- É um chato! Se eu ouvir mais uma conversa sobre carruagens ou cavalos, eu vou gritar. – a dama de companhia riu.

- Não é tão ruim assim, Isabella. Ele é um homem bonito e respeitável.

- Case-se com ele, então! – grunhiu, viu a jovem arregalar os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Perdoe-me, Alice, estou... ...nervosa com tudo isso.

- Tudo bem, eu sinto muito, também. Eu não deveria ter os deixado sozinhos naquele dia... – a jovem bufou.

- Ele teria encontrado outra oportunidade.

- Mas... – antes que continuasse, Alice se calou e olhou irritada para frente, Isabella seguiu o olhar dele e sorriu abertamente.

- Edward...

- Isabella! – Alice grunhiu e rolou os olhos, mas ainda sorria.

- Ele veio!

- E por que não viria?

- Longa história... Será que vai vir aqui?

- Espero que não!

Isabella olhou para a Srta. Cotton com curiosidade.

Por que a mulher odiava-o tanto? Talvez fosse algo no passado dela... Sabia que Alice tivera uma vida difícil, algo atormentava aquela moça, não sabia o que exatamente, pois Alice era muito reservada, todavia fosse qual fosse à razão, deixara-a triste e amarga, além de deveras desconfiada de todos os homens.

- Srta. Latton?! – ambas se viraram ao som da voz do Duque Walford.

- Milorde...

- Hmmm, onde estão os seus irmãos?

- No salão de jogos, acredito...

- Certo, eu me juntarei a eles...

- Não irá dançar comigo?

- Ainda quer?

- É claro! – ele sorriu.

- É só escolher, Srta. Latton. – ela esticou o cartão de dança e o viu franzir o cenho.

- Pode escolher qualquer uma.

- Está vazio. – ela suspirou.

- Sir Holland esteve pairando em cima de mim desde que chegamos, ele afugentou todos os que poderiam querer dançar comigo...

- Entendo... Dançaremos agora, então.

- Agora?

- Se opõe?

- Não, não!

Apressadamente, ela colocou a mão no braço dele e se deixou ser levada para a pista de dança, não quis ver a expressão de Alice, e muito menos saber se Sir Holland havia voltado, só queria estar nos braços de Edward.

Assim que chegaram ao centro do salão, ele a abraçou. Eles se moviam ao ritmo da música, ela fechou os olhos se deleitando com o prazer de estar nos braços dele.

Braços fortes, mãos grandes e firmes, o perfume dele, oh, céus, como ela o queria...

Mas antes teria que fazer com que ele a quisesse também...

Quando abriu os olhos, ela lhe sorriu.

Estava na hora de fazer com que o Duque Walford decidisse se iria ou não ensiná-la o Kamasutra. Ela estava completamente pronta para persuadi-lo, por bem ou por mal!

**Já estava mais do que na hora de colocar o plano em prática...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Aiaiai, medo dos planos dessa mocinha perva kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Quem diria que as moças bem educadas podiam ser tão afoitas kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Enfim, amandooooooo o amor de vocês pela fic *.***

**agora deixa eu subir no banquinho pra responder certas perguntas**

**Espera, espera, esperaaaa, subi**

**\o/ uhuh subi kkkkkkkkk**

**Então, uma das perguntas que vi foi sobre quantidade de capítulos**

**Gente quando escrevo uma fic nunca planejo a quantidade de capítulos, só quando eu ja escrevi todos, mas se não, eu vou escrever até achar que está na hora do fim, a fic pode ter 10 capítulos ou 20, depende muito do que quero pra historia. Essa é pra ser longfic, então terá bastante capítulos.**

**Outra pergunta por que Emmett tem sobrenome diferente do Jasper e a Bella. Na verdade ele não tem, ele é Latton também. Chamam ele de Desford por que é o titulo dele. Os títulos nessa época eram passados sempre para do pai para o filho mais velho. No caso o Emmett, por isso Bella e Jasper não levam o Desford, só o Latton. O Emmett chama, Emmett Latton, marques Desford, por que era o titulo do pai dele. Edward é o mesmo, o nome dele é Edward Hammond, duque Walford.**

**Outra pergunta é por que dos sobrenomes diferentes do habitual, isso foi por que eu tive uma ideia bem louca pra essa historia. Essa primeira versão vai ser beward e ao ser finalizada e vou publicá-la, mas depois eu vou escrever em original para publicar, as historias de Emmett e Rosie e Alice e Jasper. Um estilo trilogia cada livro sobre um dos irmãos Latton. Enfim espero que gostem da ideia \o/**

**Acho que foi só ne, ah outra pergunta, se ja existia o kamasutra nessa epoca, na verdade kamasutra vem antes de cristo kkkkkkkkk. é muito antigo, então ja tinha muitos libertinos pervos, cof, cof Edward, cof que leram kkkkk**

**Agora me vou povo, divirtam-se e nos vemos terça que vem \o/**

**deixa eu descer, pegar meu banquinho e partir**

**fuiiiiiiiiiiii**

**.**

**N/B:** Aiaiaiaiaiai, sinto que agora o **BICHO **pega! PEGA!

**TUCA (lá, lá, lá... com dois dedos!)**


	5. Chapter IV

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Enquanto rodopiava com a jovem em seus braços, o Duque Walford se amaldiçoava internamente.

Aquela havia sido uma péssima idéia.

Mas ali estava ele, com ela em seus braços, e oh céus, era onde mais queria estar.

Havia desistido de vir ao baile daquela noite, por várias e várias vezes.

Na verdade, ficara tanto tempo se convencendo a não vir, que deixara Barnes louco, o Mordomo praticamente o jogara para fora de casa, quando ele pedira para aprontar a sua roupa e desistira logo em seguida, pela quarta vez. Foi até bom o homem tomar a decisão por ele, porque honestamente ele estava perdido.

Porém agora, sentindo o corpo dela tão próximo ao seu, oh céus, só conseguia pensar em quando a beijara. De como a segurara e sentira cada parte dela firmemente pressionada contra si, de como a sua boca se sentiu na dela, e Deus, do seu sabor...

Era tudo muito errado...

Emmett o mataria!

Mas queria tudo de novo.

E por isso não devia ter vindo.

- Como tem passado, Milorde? – foi pego um pouco de surpresa pela jovem, e franziu o cenho.

Como havia passado? Diabos, como um homem adulto como ele, poderia estar, após ter beijado a irmãzinha deliciosa de seu melhor amigo?

Havia estado no inferno e no céu ao mesmo tempo.

Era errado, mas danadamente bom.

- Muito bem, Srta. Latton... – disse por fim, um baile não seria o lugar para que ele jogasse a enxurrada de sentimentos confusos que ele tinha pela moça.

Em particular, talvez...

- Esplêndido!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto eles valsavam lindamente, ele estava prestes a dizer algo, quem sabe pedir desculpas por tê-la beijado. Foi errado, muito inapropriado, foi...

- Queria me desculpar, Edward... – o som de seu nome nos lábios rosados dela o fez grunhir.

A moça tinha um jeito de mexer com ele, que não poderia ser normal.

- Não há nada para se desculpar, Srta. Latton.

- Sim há, me impus a ti, e sinto muito... Não voltará a acontecer.

- Não?! – será que só ele ouvira a nota de pesar em sua voz?

- Já até sei o que fazer... – ela continuou.

- E o que fará? Se é que me permite perguntar...

- Acharei outro Professor!

- O inferno que o fará! – vários casais olharam em sua direção, ele grunhiu os ignorando, mas era como se ele não tivesse falado nada, pois ela continuou.

- Aliás, Milorde deve conhecer alguém para me indicar, certo?

- Eu?!

- Sim, sim, preciso de um homem que conheça do mundo, pois há muito que aprender...

Diabos! Ela não deveria estar falando sério? Ou estaria?

- Isabella, eu não creio... – novamente foi ignorado.

- O que acha de Lorde Golding?

- Golding?

- Sim, sim! Ele é um rapaz bonito, um Sir muito agradável, eu já até dancei com ele... – negou com veemência, antes que ela continuasse.

- Ele é um descarado!

- Muito melhor assim!

- Mas... é orelhudo.

- Orelhudo?! – ela torceu o seu pequeno e bonitinho nariz empinado.

"_Não, nada de se distrair agora homem, você tem que tirar essas loucuras da cabeça da moça... ...p_ensou, tentando se lembrar de mais alguns defeitos no rapaz.

Até conhecia Golding, mas o rapaz era um parvo, desvairado e descontrolado. Isabella só teria problemas se envolvendo com ele. Lógico que ele estaria mais do que disposto a ajudá-la, mas só sobre o seu cadáver, aquele nojento tocaria nela.

- Hmmm, eu nunca havia reparado nas orelhas dele.

- Pois deveria, são enormes, sem contar que ele é desagradável, além de um grande fofoqueiro.

- Achei que ele fosse um de seus amigos?

- Ele é! Por isso mesmo que sei muito bem dos seus defeitos.

- Está bem, então! E que tal Michel Middleton?

- Fora de cogitação!

- O que há de errado com Sir Middleton?

- É um bêbado, além de ser um viciado em jogos de azar.

- Seriamente?

- Sim, seria a pior escolha de todas.

- Oh bem, e o que dizer de Stockton, ele é um Marques, e é bem bonito.

- Stockton, Stockton... – repetiu o nome em busca dos defeitos do homem.

Diabos, qual era o problema com Stockton? Tinha que haver um, pelo amor de Deus!

- Bem, parece que não tem nada contra Stockton, falarei com ele, em breve.

- Não, não...

- Obrigada pela sua ajuda, Edward.

- O quê? Eu não...

- Edward, não diga "_o quê_", é rude!

- Aos Diabos com isso! Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Bem, eu estou! Se o Milorde não quer me ensinar, acharei quem queira, oras!

- Mas...

- A dança acabou. – ela anunciou e viu que todos pararam, com um gesto brusco, ele assentiu e a levou de volta para a dama de companhia.

Com um aceno curto, ele a deixou com a jovem e o futuro noivo que o olhava com uma carranca.

Como se importasse a ele, o que Sir Holland achasse. Queria que o pavão se explodisse!

Pelo resto da noite, ele tentou evitar a jovem, quanto mais longe dela ficasse melhor. Foi à sala de jogos, fumou com os homens, até dançou com algumas Senhoras casadas, as distintas, não as descaradas, que sempre encontravam uma oportunidade para seduzir um homem desavisado, ou um interessado.

Ao contrário da maioria dos seus amigos, ele preferia as viúvas, não que pretendesse casar com qualquer uma delas, mas sair com uma mulher casada lhe era errado. Quem diria um libertino com escrúpulos!

Todavia apesar de ele não pretender se casar, ele respeitava muito o casamento, e como não poderia? Já que o dos seus pais fora tão feliz!

Já passava das dez e ele estava pronto para partir, só queria se despedir dos Latton, depois fugir para a sua casa... Com certeza, Isabella não faria nada com alguém, na verdade, ela só queria atormentá-lo por ele recusá-la.

Sim era isso...

A moça não ousaria...

Seus pensamentos morreram ao ver Isabella sorrindo docemente para Harry Stockton.

Maldita mulher!

Grunhindo andou com determinação em direção a eles, procurou pela dama de companhia, o idiota do Sir Holland, os irmãos dela, qualquer um, mas eles estavam sozinhos. Bem, não sozinhos, já que estavam bem no meio de um salão de baile, mas céus, cadê todo mundo que poderia impedir Isabella de fazer uma loucura?

Quando a viu tocar no braço do homem, em meio a uma risadinha, o seu sangue ferveu e apertou o passo.

Isabella era sua!

Stockton que fosse ao inferno, pois ele não a teria, de jeito algum!

- Walford... – o cumprimentou e ele assentiu sombriamente.

- Stockton... – o homem ignorou o seu tom seco e sorriu.

- Conhece a Srta. Latton?

- Sim, muito bem.

- Verdade?

- Ela é irmã de Desford.

- Ah, verdade! Vocês são bons amigos.

- Sim, e você meu caro, de onde conhece a Srta. Latton? – grunhiu e viu o homem arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Se sente bem, Walford?

- Ele parece um pouco vermelho... – objetou, em seguida, a bela jovem, o rapaz assentiu.

- Deveria tomar um pouco de ar.

- Sim, eu deveria. E você vem comigo.

Sem esperar resposta, ou aprovação, agarrou Isabella pelo braço e a arrastou até a varanda.

Felizmente, ninguém os viu sair de lá, passaram despercebidos, sem causar escândalo algum.

Assim que estavam sozinhos, ela a encarou com seriedade.

- O que estava falando com Stockton?

- Não é de sua conta!

- Claro que é... Não pediu a ele, verdade?

- Bem eu...

- Oh céus, pediu? Retire o pedido imediatamente, eu a proíbo...

- Proíbe? Você não tem o direito de proibir algo assim. Falo com quem eu quiser e sobre o que eu quiser.

- Isabella não me tente, ou causarei uma cena.

- Não ouse! Você não me quis, então eu arranjarei quem me queira!

- Não é que não a quero, eu só... Diabos mulher, como você espera que eu a ensine a arte do amor, sem tirar a sua pureza?

- Mas eu quero que a tire...

- Jesus! Não pode estar falando sério!

- Sim, estou! Eu não quero que ele seja o meu primeiro e único homem. Eu falei sério quando fui a sua casa.

- Eu vejo agora... E iria fazer isso com Stockton?

- Ele é um homem bonito e agradável, preferia que fosse você, mas se você não me quer, arranjarei quem queira... – repetiu determinada.

Grunhindo ele se aproximou dela em poucos passos, encurralando-a em um canto mais escuro da varando, então prensou o seu corpo ao dela, a pressionado entre a parede e a si mesmo.

- Não tem idéia, Isabella de como a quero...

- Então, por que me rejeitou? – sussurrou com a respiração ofegante.

- Porque é errado...

- Não! É o certo Edward... Por favor, não me deixe me casar com ele, não sem saber o que é uma verdadeira paixão.

- Poderá sentir paixão por ele. – negou.

- Nunca! Eu posso até sentir amizade, solidariedade, companheirismo, mas paixão e amor, isso nunca dedicarei a Sir Holland.

- E dedicará a mim?

- Não sei... ...gosto de ti, de estar perto de ti, dos seus beijos... – sussurrou a última parte e foi aí a perdição dele.

Mirou à boca bonita, os lábios rosados... Lembranças da última noite invadiram a sua mente, como um verdadeiro furacão devastando tudo e só deixando rastros do gosto da moça, do sabor que advinha dela e sem poder mais se conter, beijou-a. Pressionou os seus lábios firmemente nos dela e a provou novamente.

Ao contrário da outra noite, ela não era uma virgem tímida, era uma mulher que queria tudo dele, e tomou, tanto quanto ele tomou dela.

Edward se deleitou no sabor dela, enroscando a língua na dela, sentindo cada parte da boca que podia alcançar, e a cada movimento dela o imitando, era o seu fim... Beijar sempre fora bom, mas beijar Isabella Latton era o paraíso e o inferno ao mesmo tempo. Era doce, mas também o incendiava por inteiro, ele só pensava em erguer as saias dela e tomá-la ali mesmo para si.

Esse pensamento o fez despertar e ele se afastou dela com urgência.

- Edward?! – ela o chamou com a voz rouca e baixa, querendo mais, exigindo mais, ele grunhiu, pois queria dar tudo...

Jesus, a mulher seria a sua perdição.

- Ficamos... ...ficamos muito tempo longe.

- Oh, entendo... – ela assentiu fracamente para ele, lhe dando um sorriso tímido, e isso só fez o seu desejo por ela aumentar.

O seu rosto era a marca da inocência, mas os seus cabelos desarrumados, os lábios inchados e os olhos ainda brilhando de desejo, eram uma tentação.

- Melhor voltarmos. Mas o seu cabelo... – se apressou em arrumar um pouco dos cachos que estavam fora do lugar e a viu sorrir, desconfortável com a intimidade do gesto, ele se afastou.

- Perdoe-me...

- Tudo bem, como eu estou? – ela mesma ajeitou o cabelo e ele assentiu.

- Linda como sempre.

- Obrigada, Milorde...

- Certo, voltemos então!

Ela acedeu mais uma vez e começou a se afastar, mas mal deu dois passos, ele agarrou o braço dela.

- Não falará mais com Stockton, verdade? – ela sorriu.

- Isso depende...

- Depende?

- Sim, vais ser o meu Professor?

- Oh céus! Ainda insiste nessa loucura?

- Sim!

- Mulher teimosa... – grunhiu.

- Sou pior do que teimosa, quando quero uma coisa, não paro até consegui-la.

- Já percebi... – resmungou.

- Então vossa graça, atenderá ao meu pedido? – com um suspiro de resignação, ele grunhiu, mais uma vez.

- Se conseguir ir até a minha casa amanhã à noite, sem ser vista, eu farei... – ela sorriu.

- Eu irei!

- Mas não poderá ser vista!

- Não se preocupe, tenho um cúmplice.

- Diabos! – arfou e ela riu antes de sumir pela porta, se perdendo no meio da multidão de convidados.

Assim que a moça estava fora de vista, ele voltou para as sombras se escondendo de tudo e todos.

Maldita menina, não, maldita mulher...

- Walford? – ao som do seu nome voltou para luz e blasfemou ao ver o maldito Stockton.

- Stockton...

- O que faz escondido aí? Fugindo das mocinhas casadoiras, ou pior, das mães delas? – o homem riu da própria piada e Edward quis esganar o varão.

- Ao que me pareceu, você adora as mocinhas casadoiras, hein? – o homem torceu o nariz em desgosto.

- Céus, não! Fujo delas como diabo foge da cruz, ainda não estou pronto para me casar. – a sua vontade de matá-lo aumentou.

- Pois parecia muito interessado na Srta. Latton.

- Latton? – repetiu o nome e sorriu. – Ah sim, a irmãzinha de Desford, uma mocinha muito gentil, esbarrou em mim a pouco e derrubou um pouco de ponche, depois me ajudou a limpar. – sorriu com indulgência.

- Lhe derrubou ponche?

- Sim, algo errado?

- Não falou com ela?

- Não, por que, eu deveria?

Maldita menina ardilosa, ela o enganara!

Não pode deixar de sorrir, mas o seu sorriso morreu, quando Stockton continuou falando...

- Ela é bonita, é claro, mas todos sabem que Sir Holland a corteja.

- Sir Holland?

- Sim, no começo da temporada acredito, já rolava o boato de que estavam noivos. – deu de ombros. – E embora ela seja linda, não é o suficiente para que eu entre em uma briga com outro homem.

- Então não sabe de nada, meu velho. – Edward riu, se afastando, Isabella valia a briga, se ele mesmo não fosse tão contra o casamento, já teria a roubado de Holland.

Mas parece que roubaria outra coisa dele, podia não ter a moça, mas teria algo mais especial dela, era errado tomar, mas já estava se aquecendo para a ideia de ter Isabella Latton só para si, mesmo que só por algumas noites.

Durante o resto do baile, ele somente a observou.

Manteve os olhos em Isabella, nos irmãos dela, na dama de companhia, e claro, em Sir Holland.

Quem seria o cúmplice dela? Desford nunca permitiria que ele tocasse em sua irmãzinha, não sabia como ele não havia matado Holland por ter beijado a moça.

A dama de companhia o odiava, mas adorava Isabella, então talvez a ajudasse.

E claro, há Jasper Latton, sabia que ele era irresponsável, mas seria o suficiente para ajudar a irmã em escapulidas licenciosas?

Com certeza, a sua cúmplice era a dama de companhia.

Contudo, no momento havia coisas mais urgentes para se preocupar, como o que diabos ele ensinaria a moça? É claro, que ele já lera o Kamasutra, lera outras coisas nesse estilo também, mas como ensinaria uma moça virgem e de boa família aquelas coisas?

Sabia que ela estava determinada a aprender e ele teria que lhe ensinar, antes ele que um aproveitador qualquer... Os seus dentes rangeram só com o pensamento de outro homem a tocando. Ela era somente dele...

Não, nada disso! Ela não era, e nunca seria...

O que eles tinham não passaria de um caso passageiro, em breve, ela se casaria com outro. Seria de outro, nunca dele, por algum motivo aquele pensamento lhe deixou desconfortável, mas ele logo o afastou.

Não queria Isabella Latton, nem mulher alguma, tudo o que tinha com elas era casos passageiros, e com a moça não seria diferente.

Ela seria só isso, um caso, mais um caso...

E novamente ele se sentiu mal com o pensamento.

_**ooo**_

No dia seguinte, Duque Walford estava uma bagunça só...

Ele acordara agitado, irritara os empregados e tantos quantos passassem a sua frente. O seu ajudante de quarto Benjamim, dissera que o Duque estava impossível, até Barnes lhe deu um puxão de orelha, literalmente, o Mordomo lhe deu um puxão, sua orelha ainda estava vermelha, o homem mais velho mandara que ele se comportasse e se acalmasse até que voltasse a ser ele mesmo.

Mas como poderia? Quando muito em breve, uma jovem dama viria a sua casa, esperando que ele usasse e abusasse do lindo corpo dela.

Claro, qualquer homem adoraria a perspectiva, ele adorava também, mesmo que não admitisse, pelo menos em voz alta.

Mas o fato era que Isabella viria esperando que ele fizesse dela uma mulher, mas ele não poderia fazer aquilo, bem, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Assim foi até a sua biblioteca atrás do bendito livro do Kamasutra, ele pegou também outras cópias não publicadas de imagens, huh, mais explicitas sobre o ato do amor. Já começava a se dirigir para o seu quarto, quando parou e pensou, talvez fosse melhor dar aquelas aulas na biblioteca.

Sim, era uma excelente ideia.

Assim os criados não falariam muito, e nem assustaria a moça.

Essa era a melhor ideia, se convenceu, enquanto relia o livro e planejava o que ensinar a moça.

Honestamente, ele nem sabia por onde começar.

Bem, sabia é claro...

Mas não queria assustá-la.

Seria bom começar com algo leve, e ver se ela realmente estaria preparada para aquilo.

A sua mente estava em um turbilhão só, e apenas piorou quando bateram à porta.

- Entre... – latiu a ordem, enquanto enterrava o rosto no livro.

- Milorde?

- Sim... – resmungou com a cara ainda no livro.

- A Srta. Latton está aqui. – o Duque levantou a cabeça e olhou para fora, já era noite?

Grunhiu ao ver o céu escuro e a olhou hesitante, ela veio por trás de Barnes, usando a mesma capa de outra noite, para se esconder.

- Deseja um chá, Milorde? Ou algo para comer? – negou.

- Não, só nós deixe, por favor...

- Imediatamente, Milorde.

- Ah, Barnes, imagino que saiba que a presença da Srta. Latton aqui é para ser mantida em total e absoluto segredo, sim?

- É claro Milorde. Com licença! – com um gesto, ele saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Assim que ele se fora, ambos se encararam em silêncio... Ela afastou a capa revelando o seu bonito cabelo escuro, que lhe caiu como seda em seus ombros, os seus grandes olhos castanho o encaravam com receio e ela mastigava o lábio, nervosamente.

- Está linda, Srta. Latton. – isso pareceu lhe acalmar um pouco, pois ela sorriu.

- Voltamos para o Srta. Latton, Milorde?

- Perdoe-me, Isabella.

- Claro, Edward...

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. – ele se aproximou e a ajudou com a capa, ela trajava um bonito vestido verde, com vários adornos amarelos, a veste não era muito decotada, era simples e bonita, assim como ela.

Não que Isabella fosse simples, talvez por sua pele pálida e os cabelos escuros, ela não chamasse tanta a atenção como as loiras, pois era a moda ser loira nessa época, mas de um jeito só dela, a moça era deslumbrante.

Nunca percebera isso até aquele momento, mas ao que lhe parece, ele tinha uma preferência por morenas.

- Venha se sentar.

- Vamos ter as aulas aqui? – ela perguntou enquanto ele a guiava para um sofá, e a ajudava a se sentar.

- Bem sim, não gosta?

- Não sei, imaginei que teríamos as aulas em seu quarto. – grunhindo ele se afastou para ir pegar o livro.

- Não seria uma boa ideia...

- Por quê? Há alguma mulher lá, agora? – ele a olhou com espanto, mas viu que ela sorria.

Mocinha atrevida.

- Não sua atrevida! – a repreendeu, ela riu abertamente.

- Só estou curiosa.

- Digamos que se fizermos isso no quarto, seria bem possível que eu perdesse o pouco do controle que ainda me resta.

- Mas não é esse o propósito? Perder todo o controle?

- Bem sim, mas somente no final, pois eu não lhe ensinei nada, ainda.

- Entendo...

Ele duvidava que ela entendesse, mas sorriu e foi até ela, se sentando ao seu lado. Isabella sorriu timidamente e o olhou com curiosidade.

- O que me ensinará primeiro?

- A beijar...

- Já sei beijar!– fez um biquinho adorável, que fez com que o corpo do homem esquentasse, ele queria mordê-la...

- Há beijos e beijos, minha cara!

- Não entendo...

**- Entenderá, quando a aula acabar...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Ui esse Duqueward ta aprontando altas pervisses kkkkkk E Bella adora em kkkk**

**Amandooooo escrever essa historia e amando ainda mais o coments de vocês**

**Ainda rolaram muitas coisas nessa historia, o que serão vamos comentar e ler \o/**

**ai cansada, vou descansar e vcs comentarem ok ;)**

**nos vemos terça que vem \o/**

**fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B – **Pelo amor de Santo Onofre, para aí não... Quero mais... Meninas rápido, operação COMMENTS e pede mais!

Tuca


	6. Chapter V

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Ela estava nervosa, um tanto quanto animada, mas principalmente ansiosa.

Bem, as suas emoções estavam envoltas a um imenso turbilhão de possibilidades desde que ela acordara.

Pensara várias vezes em desistir, mas só em se lembrar de que passaria o resto de sua vida com Sir Holland, a sua determinação voltava.

Já estava decidida, ela iria fazer aquilo acontecer, iria até a casa de Edward, e o deixaria ensiná-la tudo sobre sexo e quando soubesse sobre tudo, usaria as aulas para seduzi-lo.

Sim, esse era o seu plano!

Oh céus, ela se sentia com se fosse vomitar...

O resto do dia ela passou em uma espécie de vai e vem de emoções, querendo nada mais do que estar com Edward, no entanto, temendo sobre como aquilo tudo poderia acabar.

Lógico que tudo poderia vir a terminar do jeito que ela almejava... ...tendo Edward plenamente apaixonado por ela, mas, também, poderia acabar mal... Ele poderia rejeitá-la no final, e ela ainda se veria casada com Sir Holland.

Estremeceu, contudo entendeu, era um grande risco, mas um que ela estava disposta a correr...

Depois do jantar, Emmett se recolhera ao escritório. Alegando cansaço e sono, Bella fugiu para o seu quarto, a observadora Srta. Cotton estranhara tal fato, mas não comentara sobre o sono repentino da amiga, nem sobre a estranha necessidade dela ter se recolhido mais cedo.

Bella esperou por uma hora em seu quarto, já vestida com a capa, enquanto esperava o momento certo. Uma batida foi ouvida em sua porta e logo em seguida, Jasper entrara.

- Jasper, por que bater se vai entrar sem esperar a resposta? Eu podia estar nua!

- Se estivesse, teria trancado a porta. – sorriu e deu uma olhada na capa preta que a irmã vestia, o rapaz tinha um olhar maroto ao fitar a irmã.

- Não sabes, mas ainda assim, é rude!

- Chega de papo irmãzinha, pronta?

- Sim, assustada, mas sim.

- Se quiser desistir...

- Não! Eu tenho certeza do que quero.

- Então vamos lá!

Com a ajuda de Jasper, ela se esgueirou facilmente para fora da casa. Na ocasião, descobrira que o irmão era excelente naquilo... Vai saber quantas vezes ele fugiu no meio da noite para aprontar por Londres a fora.

Quando saíram, já havia uma carruagem esperando por eles, não reconheceu o condutor, não era o mesmo que geralmente conduzia a carruagem da família, em realidade, nem a carruagem em que estavam lhe era conhecida, isso foi até bom, Jasper havia sido mesmo muito esperto.

Novamente, a certeza de que o seu irmão devia mesmo ser muito bom em se esgueirar.

A viagem até Mayfair, não foi demorada, eles não moravam tão longe da residência do Duque, então chegaram após poucos minutos... Ela poderia ter ido andando de sua casa para a do nobre, mas não o fez, não era adequado, não que fosse bem visto se esgueirar pelas ruas até a casa de um lorde, ainda assim, era bom manter suas escapulidas em segredo... A carruagem parou na parte detrás da casa e antes que saísse, ela agradeceu ao irmão, este lhe sorriu carinhosamente.

- Enrolarei no White's* por duas horas, depois virei buscá-la.

_*É um clube de cavalheiros, onde os nobres se reuniam para conversar, beber, jogar, enfim coisas de homens._

- Obrigada Jasper.

- Irmãzinha, o prazer é meu, mas, por favor, me deixe ver a cara de taxo de Sir Holland quando o chutar. – ela riu.

- Não sei se o plano dará certo... – o viu olhar para a imensa casa e sorriu.

- Acredite Isabella, quando isso acabar, você estará casada, e duvido muito que seja com Sir Holland.

Ela suspirou desejando que ele estivesse certo.

Com um beijo na testa e um desejo de boa sorte de seu irmão, ela saiu do veículo, indo em direção a casa. O seu estomago estava em nós bem atados, já o seu coração mais agitado do que o bater de assas de um beija flor, e ainda assim, ela entrou quando a porta foi aberta e o gentil Mordomo lhe sorriu e a convidou a adentrar o recinto.

Agora, sentada ao lado de Walford, ela não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, ele falava em beijos, mas eles já haviam se beijado duas vezes, e fora glorioso, contudo nada comparado às fotos que ela viu no tal Kamasutra.

- Temo que Milorde esteja tudo confuso.

- Acredite-me Isabella, é normal... Contudo não estará mais no final da noite... – prometeu com a voz rouca, todo o corpo dela se acendeu com a promessa.

- Está bem, comece então... – ela fechou os olhos projetando um biquinho, o ouviu rir e abriu um olho.

- Fiz algo errado? – ele negou.

- Não querida, mas hoje não a beijarei nos lábios...

- Mas me disse que eu aprenderia a beijar?

- Há uma infinidade de lugares que se possa beijar, além dos lábios, minha cara...

- Realmente? – ela estava incrédula, e ele voltou a sorrir, enquanto pegava a mão dela pelo pulso.

- Sim, acredite-me! Você descobrirá que o seu corpo todo é bem sensível aos lábios de um amante. – sussurrou enquanto levava a palma das mãos dela aos lábios e beijava lentamente o centro das mãos da moça.

Ela ofegou, finalmente começando entender o que ele dissera.

Os lábios do homem se esfregaram delicadamente contra a pele cremosa dela, o nariz dele passeando lentamente, absorvendo o cheiro da pele alva sem ao menos soltar o pulso da jovem... Então ele começou a subir pelos braços magros, esfregando os lábios por todo o caminho até chegar ao pescoço cheiroso da mulher.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando sentiu os lábios dele na sua mandíbula, a boca dele estava criando um rastro de fogo que estava começando a queimar por toda parte, ela sentia os mamilos enrijecendo, assim como um calor estranho que se concentrou entre as suas pernas.

- Edward... – ele chupou um pouco a pele do pescoço dela e ela choramingou... Oh céus, aquilo era muito bom...

- Diga querida...

- O meu corpo, eu, é certo me sentir assim?

- O que você sente? – ele murmurou contra a pele dela, passando para o outro lado para beijar e mordiscar os ombros incertos.

- Calor, principalmente, mas uma... ...eu não sei bem, necessidade? – ela estava confusa, pois não sabia que o simples toque dos lábios de um homem, poderia causar aquelas sensações tão incríveis.

- Deixe isso vir querida, não lute contra.

- Mas não sei se devo, eu... – ele se afastou, encarando-a.

- Você não quer a paixão?

- Mais que qualquer coisa!

- Então, deixe-a vir... Só aproveite... – assentindo, ela fechou os olhos e o deixou tocá-la e prová-la como ele queria.

Aquilo era bom, era o céu, era...

Seus olhos se abriram de par em par, quando o sentiu afastar a frente de seu vestido.

- Edward?! – guinchou o vendo sorrir e empurrar mais para baixo o decote dela, a camisete que vestia era visível por baixo e ele a abriu puxando os laços e deixando os seios da jovem a mostra.

- Lindos... – sussurrou roucamente, ela engoliu em seco.

- Edward... – voltou a repetir um pouco chocada quando o notou descer os beijos para o seu busto, deslizando os lábios até chegar ao mamilo, os podia sentir duros e sensíveis, mas quando ele capturou um com a boca, ela quase desfaleceu.

Os seus suspiros começaram a ficar altos, assim como os seus gemidos, ela arfava e grunhia, não sabendo o que fazer ali, o que sentir, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela queria agarrar a cabeça dele e pressioná-lo mais contra o seu seio, ela queria sentir mais prazer do que já estava sentindo.

Depois de provocar deveras um mamilo, ele passou para o outro, torturando o bico com a sua boca lasciva, ela estava em chamas, o corpo da moçoila parecia não lhe pertencer, na verdade, pertencia a Edward e a sua boca luxuriosa.

Afastando os lábios dos seios, ele deu um passo atrás, admirando a pele alva, porém vermelha pela atividade libidinosa de alguns minutos, os bicos estavam duros e inchados. Ele sorriu lambendo os lábios.

- Deliciosos, poderia chupá-los por horas a fio...

- Eu não me oporia. – se ouviu dizer ele riu.

- Sim querida, posso ver que gosto... Entende agora como o beijo pode ser mais do que só nos lábios?

- Sim...

- E onde mais gostou de ser beijada? Em sua boca rosada ou nos seus adoráveis seios? – ficando de um vermelho brilhante, ela baixou os olhos, e ao fitar os seios nus, enrubesceu mais ainda, ele agarrou o queixo dela com o polegar e o indicador, fazendo-a fitá-lo. – Diga-me! – ordenou.

- Nos... ...nos seios...

- Hmmm, você é mesmo uma mulher feita para o prazer.

- Eu sou?

- Sim! Nenhum pouquinho recatada... És audaciosa, será, por certo, uma amante deliciosa. – ela suspirou.

- Me tomará agora?

- Não Isabella! Essa foi só a primeira aula, mas ainda não terminei de desfrutar de seus lindos seios.

- Irá continuar? – guinchou entre ansiosa e desejosa por demais.

- Sim, os provarei até deixá-la ardendo de desejo.

Ela arfou agarrando os ombros do Duque, ele sorriu antes de voltar a abaixar a cabeça e tomar um bico entre os lábios.

Isabella fechou os olhos se deleitando com as sensações... A boca dele, por todos os santos, era gloriosa, sentir um homem, não qualquer um, mas sentir Edward, tocando-a assim, provando-a como se ela fosse a mais deliciosa das frutas era divino.

Não podia o ser certo, mas era deliciosamente bom.

Ela queria nada mais do que se deitar e deixá-lo prová-la para sempre.

Ele sugou o bico com avidez, lambendo, chupando, mordiscando, passando de um para outro, as mãos dele não a tocaram vez alguma, mas a boca mágica dele, já estava deixando-a em chamas.

A sua pele parecia queimar e o calor entre as suas coxas estava cada vez maior, assim como a sensação de estar úmida e palpitante. Deveria mesmo se sentir assim? Nunca ninguém havia lhe dito como uma mulher deveria se sentir no auge do prazer...

Ela foi ensinada como deveria se portar em um baile, ou como usar o garfo, mas como agir quando o seu corpo vibrasse de prazer e necessidade, nenhuma palavra lhe havia sido dita.

Com certeza, fora de propósito, pois se uma mulher soubesse que dava para se sentir dessa forma, ela já teria feito aquilo há muito tempo, jogando as aulas de etiqueta para o alto e ido atrás de um habilidoso libertino e lhe pedido que lhe ensinasse o mais importante... A arte do prazer que um homem dá a uma mulher.

Regras de salão seriam apenas ridículas, quando se poderia ter momentos como aqueles. Pensou a jovem com um choramingo, enquanto sentia os lábios tentadores provocando partes de sua pele que nunca pensou ser tão sensível.

Para ela, e inclusive acreditava que, para a maioria das moças, os seios de uma mulher só serviam para dar alimento para os futuros filhos, mas quem diria, um amante fazia tão bom uso deles quantos os bebês, talvez até melhor...

As carícias dele continuavam mais e mais profundas, ela sentia a boca libertina dele nela, a língua e por todos os santos, os dentes em seus seios, a onda de prazer que ele provocava era tão intensa que estava se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, e o mais chocante, entre as coxas.

Um calor delicioso e ao mesmo tempo entristecedor pulsava entre as suas pernas, outro lugar que ela nunca pensou sentir prazer, mas novamente estava enganada, parecia que Edward podia lhe dar prazer até beijando o seu dedão do pé. A necessidade de mais, de ser tocada, e oh céus, beijada entre as coxas aumentava cada vez mais, o seu centro tremia, pulsava de maneira tão... ...era difícil descrever, mas ela precisava de algo, algo que sabia que só ele poderia lhe conceder, esfregou as coxas gemendo baixinho o nome do libertino.

O ataque aos seus seios ficou mais intenso, ele parecia a beijar mais, a chupar mais, e a necessidade, o pulsar só aumentava. Ela estava a ponto de implorar por mais, por qualquer coisa que aliviasse aquele querer desenfreado e enlouquecedor, quando ele se afastou lambendo os lábios.

- Edward?! – chamou confusa e ele respirava com força.

- Devemos parar...

- Por quê? Eu quero mais, eu preciso... – ela nem sabia do que precisava, mas pelo sorriso malicioso que desenhou nos lábios dele, ele sabia... Contudo, ainda assim, ele parecia que não iria colaborar com o seu querer.

- Calma querida, ainda há um longo caminho a percorrer, antes que você possa ter tudo.

- Por que não posso ter tudo agora? Eu desejo... – ele pegou a mão dela e beijou o pulso.

- Sim, eu também desejo, mas a tanto para desfrutar ainda, se fizermos tudo de uma vez, qual será a graça? – ela estreitou os olhos.

Sem a boca dele no corpo dela, Isabella conseguia pensar com um pouquinho mais coerência.

- Não vai desistir, sim?

- Não! Depois de provar só um pouco de sua pele, acredito que não possa mais parar, pelo menos, não até provar de tudo...

Engolindo em seco, ela sorriu.

- Eu gostaria disso... – ele riu.

- Eu sei que sim, amor. E lhe darei tudo, mas tenha paciência, a arte da paixão só é boa se a fizermos com calma... Ainda há muito para lhe mostrar.

- Quero tudo!

- O terá, mas um pouco de cada vez. – prometeu enquanto dava um beijo em cada seio, antes de começar a vesti-la novamente.

Ela suspirou, pois ainda sentia aquela necessidade entre as coxas, céus, o seu corpo todo ardia como um mero desesperado por aquilo, mas ela esperaria, Isabella tinha certeza que quando Edward lhe desse tudo, valeria a pena a longa espera...

Quando ele terminou de arrumá-la, ela o viu se levantar, os olhos dela foram diretamente para as calças do nobre, ela corou fortemente ao ver como elas estavam apertadas... Homens não deveriam usar calças tão justas...

- No que pensa querida? – ela piscou e o encarou, ele a olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso de lado, o rosto da donzela se aqueceu mais ainda.

- Na moda... – ele sorriu matreiro e quis fugir, no entanto, não iria fugir, ela queria aquilo, ela queria a ele, e tinha que se esquecer da timidez, pelo menos, ante a presença dele, em casa, ela poderia curtir aquela mortificação, mais tarde, longe dele.

- Bem a moda é um assunto interessante, particularmente, eu gosto dos espartilhos. – lhe piscou. – E você Isabella?

- Hmmm, calças...

- Calças? – perguntou com uma risada.

- Sim, são muito justas.

- E acredite querida, quando um homem está excitado, são piores. – os seus olhos dispararam novamente para a crescente ereção do lorde e ele riu, ela o olhou com um pequeno sorriso tímido.

- Perdoe-me...

- Não há nada a perdoar, você pode olhar, e em breve, irá fazer bem mais que isso... – as palavras dele soaram como um fato, todavia em seus olhos verdes, brilhavam tantas promessas que a fez arquejar.

- Hmmm, sim... hmmm... – ele se voltou para o lado dela lhe mostrando um livro nas mãos, ao se se sentar próximo à bela moça, ele entregou-lhe uma encadernação e ela suspirou ao ver o título.

- Achei que gostaria de ter uma copia própria, assim poderá lê-lo com calma dessa vez, e se encontrar algo que a deixe mais curiosa, falaremos sobre isso na próxima aula. – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Meu próprio Kamasutra?

- Sim, seu...

- Onde... ...onde o conseguiu? E tão rápido? – ele sorriu, e o seu sorriso a fez estremecer.

- Minha querida Srta. Latton, que tipo de libertino eu seria se não tivesse a minha própria cópia? – ela riu ofegante.

- Está me dando a sua?

- Sim, poderia guardá-la e cuidar dela para mim? – abraçou o livro contra o peito.

- Sim, sim, o guardarei como um tesouro. – corou um pouco, mas era verdade, cada presente de Edward era sempre especial para ela.

O guardaria e o protegeria, na verdade, era uma necessidade, se Emmett achasse o livro entre as suas coisas, ele enlouqueceria.

- Fico feliz. Agora há algo que queira falar ou perguntar?

- Eu?!

- Sim, alguma duvida, ou curiosidade sobre a aula? – ela suspirou.

- Acredito que sim, há tantas duvidas, mas ao mesmo tempo não sei por onde começar. – ele tocou o rosto dela, deslizando o polegar pelos lábios generosos.

- Vamos ver, gostou de ser beijada?

- É claro! Eu nunca, eu não achava possível que houvesse tantos lugares para se beijar.

- Há muitos mais...

- Mais?

- Sim, posso beijar o seu corpo inteiro, na verdade, o farei em breve.

- Em todo lugar? – se ouviu sussurrar, ele sorriu segredando baixinho de volta, mas não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar lascivo.

- Em todo lugar! – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Nos pés?

- É claro.

- Joelhos.

- Irá adorar quando os mordiscar. – riu.

- Hmmm nas coxas?!

- Lá é um dos meus lugares favoritos de beijar. – o seu rosto se aqueceu, ela baixou os olhos, fitando-o através dos cílios.

- Entre as coxas? – pediu roucamente e ele se aproximou mais, os seus lábios pairando sobre os dela.

- Lamberei entre as suas coxas repetidas vezes, até vê-la desmanchar em minha boca e lhe provarei infinitamente, pois acredito que deva ser deliciosa em seu prazer...

- Céus... – ofegou se afastando, ele arredou também.

- Mais alguma duvida Srta. Latton?

- Muitas, mas acredito que está na hora de eu ir.

- Tão cedo? Nem tomou um chá. – riu.

- Obrigada Milorde, mas acredito que já abusei de sua hospitalidade.

- Você, minha cara, nunca abusará, e sempre será bem vinda...

- Poderá se arrepender por dizer isso...

- Nunca me arrependo do que digo.

- Me lembrarei disso!

Ela se levantou e ele fez o mesmo, ambos se encararam, sentindo, bem, ela sentia uma necessidade de abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e beijá-lo até ficar sem fôlego, mas novamente, ela era quem sentia aquela necessidade, ele poderia estar cansado dela, e ansioso para que ela partisse. Oh céus, queria poder ler a mente dele, e saber o que realmente se passava lá, o que ele pensava sobre ela, o que ele queria e se ela teria alguma chance...

Bem, o tempo diria...

Ouve uma batida na porta e ambos suspiraram.

- O que é Barnes?

- Não diga o que é... Isso é rude! – repreendeu o Mordomo através da porta e ela riu da expressão consternada do Duque.

- Perdoe-me Barnes, desejas algo? – resmungou sarcasticamente.

- A carona da Senhorita já está a sua espera.

- Ela irá em breve.

- Sim, Milorde. – ouviram os passos do homem se afastando.

- Quem a veio buscar?

- O Condutor. Pedi-lhe que voltasse em duas horas.

- Entendo, então voltará amanhã?

- É claro, no mesmo horário?

- Não tem nenhum baile para ir? – ela pensou.

- Amanhã não, mas terei que ir a Ópera na sexta.

- Gostaria que eu a acompanhasse? – ela piscou um pouco surpresa, e com espanto, percebeu que ele próprio pareceu surpreso por ter se oferecido.

- De fato, eu até gostaria, mas sei que o Milorde não deve...

- Por que não devo?

- Como explicaria ir me buscar para Ópera? – ele franziu a testa e sorriu de seu olhar confuso.

- Entendo... Em outra ocasião, talvez?!

- Sim... – estava pronta para se despedir, quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu. – Edward, eu sei que é um homem deveras ocupado, e não espero que guarde cada noite livre sua para mim. Então se não puder me dar aulas, me mande uma mensagem, sim?

- E como a Senhorita explicaria uma mensagem minha cancelando um de nossos encontros furtivos? – ela torceu o nariz.

- Poderíamos usar um código, não?

- Código?! – ele repetiu e ela sorriu cada vez mais se aquecendo pela ideia.

- Sim, me mande um bilhete dizendo que não poderá me acompanhar ao chá na tarde seguinte, assim saberei que você estará ocupado à noite.

- Excelente ideia Isabella! Mas devo assinar com outro nome, sim?

- É claro, use... Lady Ballett.

- Ballett?

- Bem sim, é um nome e parece imponente... Se alguém por ventura pegar a carta, eu direi que se trata de uma amiga da época da Escola de moças.

- Está bem, Srta. Latton, eu serei Lady Ballett! – lhe sorriu e se aproximou quase colando o seu corpo ao dela.

- Huh, o que vai fazer?

- Acredito que seria apropriado nos despedirmos com um beijo.

- Oh, eu acredito nisso, também. – sorrindo ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou delicadamente.

Isabella suspirou contra os braços dele, se deixando ser tomada pela boca faminta daquele homem tentador que a fazia desejar nada mais do que se agarrar a ele para sempre.

Quando se afastou, ele sorriu, levando a mão da moça aos lábios, dando um beijo casto e cordial, como se há poucos segundos não tivesse devorado a boca dela, agiu com a cordialidade e a educação de um Duque.

- Obrigado por vir, Srta. Latton, eu espero poder vê-la amanhã novamente. No mesmo horário, certo?

- Sim, certo! Obrigada por me receber, vossa graça.

- É sempre bem vinda.

Com um acenou, ela saiu do recinto, o Mordomo a esperava, já com a sua capa. Ela o agradeceu, enquanto a vestia. Dando um último olhar para Edward, ela acenou e saiu apressadamente, querendo nada mais do que ficar, mas teria que ir, já ansiando pelo dia seguinte.

Ao entrar na carruagem, na qual Jasper a esperava pacientemente, sorriu.

- E como foi?

- Não lhe contarei! – resmungou indignada e o viu bufar.

- Quanta ingratidão! Eu lhe ajudo a fugir, lhe dou apoio, e o que recebo em troca? Puro descaso! – rolou os olhos.

- Jasper, não seja melodramático! – ele riu.

- Não posso evitar.

- Sei... Mas tente! Agora, vamos para casa... – ele bateu no teto da carruagem e essa se moveu se afastando da casa de Edward, ela suspirou olhando pela janela e sorriu.

"_Bem que o amanhã à noite poderia chegar mais rápido"_... A moça pensou...

- Seriamente mesmo, que não me contará nada?

- Nenhuma palavra!

- Ingrata! – ela o ouviu resmungar, mas sorriu.

**Amanhã, ela estaria com Edward de novo, ela mal podia esperar por aquele momento...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ow que primeira aula quenteeeeeeeee**

**ME abanando aqui kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**O que estão achando desse duqueward e essa Bella nada inocente pra uma dama kkkk**

**Eu estou amandoo os coments.**

**Desculpem postar tão tarde, só consegui terminar de arrumar o cap agora**

**Mas espero que gostem e comentem muitãoooo**

**Nos vemos terça que vem por aki ;)**

**E essa semana ainda vai ter a Santinha de Forks ;)**

**fuiiiiiiiiiiii**


	7. Chapter VI

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

Observando a carruagem se afastar cada vez mais, ele se perguntava quem poderia estar lá dentro com Isabella, a dama de companhia talvez, ou será que ela estaria sozinha? Tremeu só de pensar nos perigos que ela correria andando tão tarde da noite sozinha. Seria bem mais seguro, se ela pudesse utilizar a carruagem dele, mas esse fato acarretaria mais mal do que bem.

Todos falariam se vissem a carruagem dele, chegando à residência dos Latton tão tarde da noite, como se ele precisasse de mais fofocas adicional.

Seja lá quem fosse que a estivesse acompanhado, ou não, era melhor deixar como estava. Isabella queria aquela loucura, então teria que ser cautelosa, pois se os encontros entre eles fossem descobertos, seria um verdadeiro pandemônio. Emmett o mataria, assim como Jasper, e possivelmente, até o idiota do Holland.

Grunhindo voltou para o pequeno sofá que esteve ocupando há pouco tempo, sem poder evitar, ele sorriu ao se lembrar dos beijos trocados, do desejo que irradiava de Isabella, e dele.

Céus! Ele a queria com uma necessidade que não lhe era comum, havia tido centenas de mulheres, feito milhares de loucuras, mas nenhuma delas despertava um desejo tão ardente quanto o que Isabella Latton o provocava.

Era como se quisesse nada mais do que tê-la para si...

Tê-la em seus braços, em sua cama, em sua vida... Todavia, isso seria mais do que poderia dar ou pedir. Não almejava se casar, na verdade, abominava tal idéia. Só de pensar em se ver preso a uma mulher pelo resto da vida, lhe apertava o coração, mas o seu medo maior era amar a sua esposa, caso tivesse que se casar, pois se amasse uma mulher, estaria perdido. Assim como os seus pais... Não acabou bem para eles... Porém, ele não teria o mesmo destino. Lutaria, com unhas e dentes, mas não sucumbiria ao amor.

Embora temesse no fundo de seu ser, que se caso não se afastasse de Isabella, talvez sucumbisse, talvez... Não, não iria... Ela era deliciosa é claro, mas a trataria como uma amante. Como sempre tratou a todas as outras, e quando se cansasse dela, diria adeus e nunca mais a veria, pois temia que se a visse, perceberia o tolo que era...

O melhor seria partir, havia muito do mundo ainda para conhecer, muito para descobrir e um mundo de coisas para se esquecer.

- Milorde? – se virou bruscamente ao ver Barnes a porta.

- Sim?

- Sua convidada, já partiu?

- Há alguns minutos. – voltou a olhar para a rua, a qual já não se via mais a carruagem, somente alguns poucos transeuntes que se perdiam nas ruas, na calada da noite fria.

- Ela voltará amanhã?

- Sim, de certo voltará... – olhou mais uma vez para o velho homem com um suspiro. – E devo lhe pedir, não diga a criado algum sobre a presença dela aqui, quero o mais absoluto sigilo.

- É claro... Mas se me permite dizer, isso não acabará bem...

- Acredite meu velho... Eu sei, acabará muito mal...

- E ainda assim seguirá com isso?

- É muito tarde para voltar atrás...

- Pessoas se magoarão...

- Sei disso, mas ela quis assim... Ela já deveria esperar por isso... – o fiel Mordomo apenas sorriu.

- Me referia ao Milorde.

- A mim? – riu bem humorado. – Estou acostumado a isso, meu velho! Será apenas mais uma mulher em meus braços... – dessa vez o homem mais velho sorriu.

- Então, tu és de certo, um tolo rapaz... Ela não é como as outras e o sabes bem disso! – grunhiu, pois sabia muito bem.

- Isabella se casará em breve, Barnes. Então o que temos agora, será tudo o que teremos, enfim...

- Entendo...

- Realmente?

- Sim, mas temo que Milorde não entenda.

- O que eu não entenderia? – pediu exasperado e viu o velho sorrir.

- Irá entender em breve, meu caro Edward... Assim que parar de ser teimoso!

- Não sou teimoso! – ainda sorrindo o velho começou a se retirar.

- Irei me deitar, e fique tranquilo, garantirei que a entrada da jovem Srta. Latton seja a mais discreta possível.

- Huh, obrigado... – com uma pequena referência, ele partiu e suspirou.

"_Maldito velho enigmático, por que não dizia as coisas de uma vez?"_ O Duque matutou. _"O que não será que eu não entendia?"_ Pensou chateado. Estava tudo bem claro para o rapaz, Isabella viria, ele lhe daria prazer e quando fosse à hora certa, ela partiria para uma vida respeitável. Estava perfeitamente claro para ele... Será?

Ele entendia, por que o velho teimoso, não?

Cansado, o Duque resolveu se recolher, a manhã seguinte seria longa e entediante, seguida de uma tarde estafante, mas ele estava mais ansioso pela noite. Pois Isabella viria novamente, e o rapaz mal podia esperar para a próxima aula.

•••

Uma pequena batida na porta o fez levantar os olhos dos documentos que lia, viu Barnes aparecer e atrás dele Emmett.

Por um momento, ele temeu que tudo houvesse sido descoberto e Desford tivesse vindo para lhe matar, mas ao ver o sorriso amigável do Marquês, respirou um pouco mais aliviado.

- Desford!

- Walford! Diga para o velho aqui, que eu posso entrar sem ser anunciado. – rolou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que Barnes rolava os seus e segurou o riso.

- Barnes, Desford é sempre bem vindo.

- É claro, mas ele poderia respeitar a boa etiqueta e esperar lá fora. – o homem bufou.

- Para quê? Como se Edward não fosse me receber.

- Ele poderia estar acompanhado...

Levantando-se de um salto, então Edward se aproximou dos dois, para apaziguar os ânimos e evitar que qualquer coisa sobre Isabella fosse dita. É claro, Barnes era esperto, ele poderia estar com a moça e Emmett vir lhe visitar.

Teria que trancar a porta, a partir de agora.

- Bem, felizmente não estou com visitas. Pode ir Barnes! – lançando um olhar mal humorado a Desford, o velho se retirou.

Emmett riu indo até o aparador e se servindo de uma dose de uísque.

- Fique a vontade.

- Obrigado! O seu mordomo é bem difícil, hein?

- É só muito protetor.

- Você precisa de proteção?

- Não! Mas vamos deixar que ele pense que sim, faz bem para ele. – rindo, Emmett se sentou e o Duque o acompanhou.

- Stokes é mais reservado, bem, exceto com Isabella, mas é impossível não gostar dela. Talvez por isso... – deixou a frase morrer com um suspiro e entornou todo o conteúdo do copo de um gole só.

- O que há Emmett?

- Está tudo uma bagunça, Edward.

- Se refere a sua irmã?

- É claro! De Jasper, já desisti há anos. – o Duque riu e foi até o aparador e se serviu de mais uma dose, oferecendo outra para Emmett.

Em pé, saboreou o uísque, enquanto analisava Emmett, o seu amigo parecia cansado. Havia olheiras sob os olhos, os seus ombros estavam caídos, a sua aura, sempre alegre, estava um pouco apagada.

- Ela ainda está brava com você?

- Mal me dirigi à palavra.

- Ela voltará a falar com você, Desford.

- Quando? Amo a minha irmãzinha, Edward... Eu sei que sou só o irmão mais velho dela, mas cuido dela desde seus os dez anos, a amo como a uma filha, e só quero a felicidade de Isabella...

- E realmente acredita que ela será feliz com Holland?

- Não... Mas que outra alternativa ela teria? No último baile que nós estivemos presentes, já rolavam fofocas. Todos esperam um anúncio de noivado entre ambos. Não sei o que fazer Walford...

- Queria poder ajudar...

- Eu sei, mas o único meio seria se casando com Isabella, e isso, não irá acontecer! Isso nunca! – o ruivo fez uma careta.

- Me tem em tão pouca conta assim, meu amigo? – Emmett riu.

- Não! Sei que seria um ótimo partido, mas você e Isabella nem sequer combinam. Sem contar que preferia morrer a ver a minha irmãzinha nas garras de um libertino.

- Muito obrigado!

- Não seja dramático. Conheço bem a sua reputação Walford, e sei muito bem que não tem nenhum desejo em se casar. Isabella quer se casar, ela quer amor, quer ter uma família.

- Sabes muito bem o porquê de eu não querer me casar.

- Não o julgo Edward, o entendo de verdade. Sabes também, do porquê de eu evitar o casamento.

-Eu acredito que ela esteja viúva... – os olhos de Emmett se ampliaram e o sentiu ficar ereto.

- Viúva?

- Sim, foi o que eu ouvi, outro dia...

- Como sabes? Ela não está morando em Paris ou, huh algum outro país distante?

- Não, a Baronesa está em Londres.

- Oh... ...eu... – Edward sorriu.

Conhecia muito bem a história de Desford e a Baronesa de Brampton. Como toda história de amor juvenil, aquela também não acabou bem... A moça pensava com Isabella, ela também queria se casar, construir uma família com muitos filhos, já Emmett, sõ queria uma boa farra... Bem, ele assim o queria até conhecer a moça que lhe roubou o coração, mas quando os pais de Emmett morreram, ele se viu tutor de seus dois irmãos mais jovens, e a farra foi esquecida, assim como o amor que estava começando a nascer entre ele e a Baronesa.

- Acredito que a vi em Londres há poucos dias...

- Realmente? Ela está aqui?

- Poderia ser outra, mulheres bonitas de cabelos loiros se tem aos montes por aqui...

- Não como Rosalie Everdorn.

- Creio que é Rosalie Fleming, agora.

- Sim. Fleming... Baronesa de Brampton. Tem certeza que ela esteja viúva?

- Foi o rumor que ouvi... O Barão de Brampton parece ter morrido logo que eles chegaram a Londres.

- Por que ela não está freqüentando a sociedade?

- Deve estar de luto, ainda...

-Quando retornou?

- Não sei...

- Você falou com ela? Ela está bem?

- Emmett, se acalme! Eu não falei diretamente com ela, somente ouvi os boatos e como lhe disse, vi uma mulher que em muito me lembrava a ela. Todavia na última vez que vi Rosalie, ela tinha 17 anos, agora deve ter 24. As pessoas mudam muito em sete anos.

Emmett deu um longo suspiro.

- Sete anos... Dá para acreditar que faz tanto tempo?

- Sim, dá... – murmurou olhando para longe. – Se arrepende de suas escolhas? – voltou a encarar Desford que sorriu tristemente.

- Nunca! Embora na época, Jasper já tivesse 17 anos, ainda era um menino, muito apegado a minha mãe, sei que ele sentiu a sua falta mais que todos... Já Isabella, era uma menininha, só 10 anos, era quem mais precisava de mim, faria e ainda faço qualquer coisa por ela.

- Eles têm muita sorte em tê-lo Desford! Eu não sei se teria agido da mesma forma, se tivesse sido comigo.

- Teria sim... Apesar de tudo, você é um bom homem, Edward.

- Bem, tenho lá as minhas dúvidas... Eu não encarei a dor com muita dignidade.

- Acredite-me, meu amigo, se eu não tivesse os meus irmãos para cuidar, eu teria te seguido.

- Disso eu não duvido! – ambos riram, e em seguida, eles ficaram em silêncio, cada um preso em seu passado e possivelmente no futuro.

Edward não teria um futuro, ele não poderia se imaginar criando um para si, a sua vida era totalmente baseada no momento presente, era isso o que lhe importava... Aquilo era o que ele queria, apenas, viver o momento, pois temia o futuro... Recusava-se a se casar com medo de amar e perder, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele temia a solidão que viria, pois um dia, ele se veria só e não teria ninguém, além de si mesmo, para culpar. Seja qual fosse o futuro que teria, temia os dois, mas ainda assim, seguiria o seu desejo, pois não havia outro caminho para si... Fosse qual fosse a sua trilha, ele iria até o fim, pois havia sido aquela a sua decisão.

- Parece concentrado!

- Só pensando...

- Sim, há muito em que pensar! Acredita que as nossas vidas teriam sido diferentes se... Bem, se nossos pais estivessem vivos? – Edward engoliu em seco.

- Possivelmente, eu já estaria casado. – Desford sorriu com pesar.

- Acredito que eu também.

- Com Rosalie?

- Sim com Rosie. – ambos voltaram a sorrir, e novamente voltaram a contemplar o passado e o futuro.

Nenhum dos dois agourando boas coisas, mas ainda desejando que tudo tivesse sido diferente.

•••

Edward encarou a janela com um misto de nervosismo e antecipação.

Emmett havia partido havia um par de horas. O Duque já tinha em mente enviar uma mensagem para Isabella, cancelando as aulas daquela noite, mas felizmente, e ele tinha vergonha de pensar assim, Emmett partira.

Não queria ter que cancelar as aulas com ela, na verdade, ele estava deveras ansioso para começá-las, para poder tocar e beijar a moça, sentir os seus lábios macios, o seu corpo delgado e quente, o seu... Os pensamentos do rapaz morreram de repente, quando notou a carruagem escura parando no meio fio, ele viu a figura encapuzada saindo do transporte e fechando a porta, viu-a acenando para alguém lá dentro e em seguida, se dirigir para a entrada da casa.

Hummm, ele estava certo, alguém ajudava Isabella... Possivelmente a dama de companhia, embora a moça não gostasse dele, gostava muito da jovem, poderia ser por isso que a ajudava.

Poucos minutos depois, enquanto ainda observava a carruagem partir, houve uma batida na porta, ao se virar, Barnes introduziu a Srta. Latton e partiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Assim que o Mordomo se fora, ela retirou o capuz com um sorriso alegre, que fazia com que todo o seu rosto brilhasse, assim como os seus olhos escuros.

Diabos, a moça era linda... Ela tinha cabelos cor de mogno brilhante, olhos chocolates, um pequeno nariz arrebitado e lábios generosos, sem contar o corpo de curvas graciosas, ela realmente devia fazer sucesso nos salões de Londres.

Ainda não conseguia entender como uma jovem tão atraente, só havia conseguido Holland como pretendente.

_Homens deveriam estar brigando pela atenção dela, mas ainda assim não estavam..._ "_O que havia de errado com aqueles idiotas?" _Se perguntava o Duque.

- Olá Milorde!

- Srta. Latton está linda, como sempre. – foi até ela, ajudando-a a se livrar do casaco, sem poder resistir, beijou o pescoço da moça e sorriu quando ela tremeu.

- Obrigada, você está, huh, bonito também...

- Estou feliz que aprecie a minha pessoa. Venha, sente comigo, deseja beber ou comer algo?

- Não, não estou bem, obrigada... Ótima, na verdade. – assentiu e a ajudou a se sentar, tomando o lugar ao seu lado, logo em seguida.

Isabella se virou para ele com um sorriso hesitante, talvez com receio, ou quem sabe com um pouco de juízo tardio e desejasse cancelar as suas aulas.

- Hmmm, não vai me beijar?

Ou talvez não...

- Você acha que devo? – as suas bochechas escureceram com o rubor.

"_Linda_"... Ele pensou.

- Bem, ontem quando eu saí daqui, você me disse que seria apropriado me despedir com um beijo, então, bem pensei, huh... – ele riu.

- Então seria o mais acertado nos cumprimentarmos com um beijo, também... Certo? – terminou por ela que logo assentiu.

- Sim, acredito que seria...

- Se não se opõe, eu gostaria também.

- Nenhum pouco. – sorrindo, ele se inclinou pegando o seu pequeno queixo entre o polegar e o indicador, então a puxou para si, até que os seus lábios se esfregaram delicadamente sobre os dela, ao se afastar, notou-a sorrindo fracamente.

- Olá Edward... – sorriu abertamente.

- Isabella, que bom que veio. Teve um bom dia, querida?

- Foi bom na medida do possível.

- Algo a incomodou?

- Sir Holland, ele esteve em minha casa, queria oficializar o noivado com Emmett.

- Oh, hmmmm... – não sabia o que dizer, e nem precisou, já que ela continuou.

- Felizmente Emmett ficou fora a maior parte do dia... Infelizmente, eu tive que ouvi-lo se vangloriar sobre mais uma coisa que ele é bom, durante a maior parte da tarde.

- Eu sinto muito. Emmett estava aqui.

- Imaginei. Por que não cancelou o nosso encontro?

- Eu pensei em cancelar mais de uma vez, porém ele acabou partindo pelo menos umas duas horas antes de você ter que vir para cá, então não vi motivo para cancelar as aulas. Sem contar que eu estava ansioso para revê-la.

- Sim?

- É claro! Agora me diga, já leu o seu livro novo? – as suas bochechas esquentaram e um pequeno sorriso tímido surgiu em seus lábios.

- Algumas partes...

- Há algo que queira experimentar, hoje?

- Antes eu devo confessar que quando folheei o livro de Emmett, eu não tinha visto todas as imagens.

-Há algo errado com as imagens?

- Não, são todas muito excitantes, é claro, mas bem, as imagens em que a mulher está com dois homens... – sussurrou horrorizada, ele riu.

- Não achou excitante ver uma mulher sendo tomada por dois homens?

- Sim, quer dizer... huh... – rindo novamente, ele fez algo que almejava desde o dia anterior, quando teve os seios dela na boca.

Puxou-a para seu colo, ela arfou um pouco, mas sorriu por fim, abraçando-o pelos ombros.

- E que tal um homem com duas mulheres? Eu acho aquelas imagens particularmente deliciosas. – o rosto da moça se aqueceu mais ainda.

- Bem, são excitantes é claro, mas não sei se poderia fazer aquilo...

- Não se preocupe minha querida, não a dividirei com ninguém. – conteve o riso, quando ela deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Isso é bom, você, huh, já fez aquilo?

- Estar com duas mulheres?

- Sim... Já?

- Já. Há pouquíssimas coisas que eu não tenha feito ainda, Isabella. – os olhos dela se ampliaram, ele imaginou que ela estaria pensando nas imagens do Kamasutra.

- Creio que teve muita diversão...

- Acredite, eu tive. Mas agora quero ter muita diversão com você, querida.

- Sim, eu... eu fiquei muito curiosa sobre o ato em si.

- O ato?

- Bem, nas imagens, o homem está sempre nu da cintura para baixo e introduz, o seu, huh, a sua, huh, bem introduz na mulher.

- O seu pênis.

- Pênis... – ela tentou a palavra e o membro do homem se agitou ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo com aqueles lábios adoráveis, tanto que a palavra se tornou extremamente sexual ao ouvido do rapaz.

- Sim, é como aquela parte masculina é denominada, mas há outros nomes é claro, mas o nome mais usado é pênis.

- Quais os outros nomes?

- Membro, falo, pau. – ela suspirou.

- E as partes da mulher?

- Vagina, buceta, grandes lábios.

- Por que grandes lábios?

- Por que eles lembram os lábios aqui... - tocou nos lábios inferior e superior dela com as pontas dos dedos. – Só que maiores, mas dá para beijá-los e sugá-los, exatamente da maneira que fiz com a sua boca.

Ela se contorceu no colo do ruivo.

- Parece prazeroso...

- Acredite querida, é muito...

- Vi imagens também das mulheres provando os homens.

- Ter a boca de uma amante em seu membro, é delicioso.

- Já fizeram isso em você?

- Sim.

- Você gostou?

- Muito...

- Gostaria que eu fizesse?

- É claro! – ela suspirou.

- Gostaria de fazer, também.

- Jesus Isabella... – ela sorriu fracamente.

- Disse algo errado?

- Nunca... Agora me diga o que mais gostou?

- Bem, há uma imagem...

- Espere um pouco, você só viu as imagens?

- Sim... - confessou com uma careta enrugando o seu pequeno nariz. –Eu pretendia ler, mas as imagens me deixaram tão curiosa. – admitiu e ele sorriu.

- Está tudo bem. Leia amanhã. Fale-me das imagens que mais gostou, do que gostaria de experimentar comigo.

- Oh, são tantas...

- Quem bom! Pois assim poderemos ter muitos encontros, para que você possa contar-me sobre tudo que gostou e queira experimentar...

Ela riu sem fôlego e o som foi diretamente para o membro necessitado do Duque, que logo cresceu entre eles, Edward a observou suspirar enquanto o sentia crescendo contra as suas nádegas.

- Está excitado?

- Sim.

- Por mim?

- É claro.

- Posso ver?

Dessa vez, foi ele a engolir em seco e ficar tenso.

Estaria ele preparado para aquilo, já? Para lhe mostrar a força de seu desejo por ela, e o mais importante, poderia ele se controlar?

Conseguiria o rapaz somente ver a jovem Srta. Latton lhe admirando, lhe tocando, sem que ele subisse em cima dela e tomasse-a com loucura e paixão?

- Por favor? – ela pediu com olhinhos pidões e um biquinho, ele grunhiu.

**Diabos, ele iria descobrir se era tão forte quanto imaginava ser, mas duvidava, e muito, que o fosse...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eita, será que o duqueward tera forças?**

**Ele se mostrou bem controlado ne kkkk**

**Mas com essa Bella safadinha(estilo nós pervas), ele não resiste muito tempo, só acho u.u**

**E vcs?**

**Postando correndo que to morrida de cansaço, mas antes de ir uma pergunta que achei interessante nos comentários.**

**Sobre gravidez. Gente Edward é um libertino, ele sabe como evitar filhos. Sem contar que qual seria a graça se Bella engravidasse, Edward se sentiria obrigado a casar com ela. E será muito mais legal ele correr atras dela por ela, e não por causa de um filho né.**

**Acho que só, vou descansar, divirtam-se e nos vemos terça que vem ;)**

**.**

**N/B **- Minha Nossa Senhora da Carupita, agora eu quero só o ver resistir aos encantos da donzela... Mas Edfodástico, só casando para ter o paraíso para o resto da vida... O que acham meninas, coments?!

**TUCA**


	8. Chapter VII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

A jovem corou profundamente, mas não de vergonha, bem, talvez um pouquinho, porém mais que tudo por antecipação ao que viria. Ansiava por ver um homem nu, não, ansiava ver Edward nu... Ver uma parte dele que ele mostraria só para ela.

Como ela dissera a ele, as imagens de homens com uma mulher, ou as de mulheres com dois homens, realmente a tinham assustado, sabia que ele era um libertino e esses atos deveriam ser comuns para ele, mas nem por todos os santos, ela poderia fazer algo como aquilo. Só de pensar em ter que dividir Edward com outra mulher, uma fúria cega lhe possuía, assim como pensar em estar com mais de um homem, quando estivesse com Edward, aquele mero pensamento a fez estremecer.

Queria conhecer o prazer, a paixão, um pouquinho da libertinagem, mas só com Edward e mais ninguém.

O alívio foi quase que palpável, quando ele confessou que a queria só para si... Ela o queria só para ela também, e foi bom saber que o sentimento fosse mútuo.

Ainda estava no colo de Edward, enquanto ele ponderava o seu pedido. Ela já iria pedir mais uma vez, quando ele a tirou de seus joelhos, colocando-a no sofá e ficando de pé, indo até a mesa de madeira escura, ele pegou alguns papéis e voltou para junto dela.

- Não sei se estamos prontos para isso, ainda...

- Não?!

- Creio que devo prepará-la primeiro, antes, huh, de lhe mostrar, bem, de ficar nu na sua frente...

- Oh, está bem... – suspirou e forçou um sorriso para tentar esconder a decepção.

- Não fique tão triste querida, em breve me verá... Mas já que gosta tanto de imagens, eu lhe trouxe estas.

Com curiosidade, ela pegou as imagens e suspirou.

Era retratos desenhados de casais fazendo amor, se beijando e se tocando.

Um homem acariciava os seios da parceira, e em seguida, os beijando, em outra imagem, ela fazia o mesmo, beijando e chupando os mamilos do homem.

- Homens sentem prazer no peito?

- Imensamente, sentimos o mesmo que uma mulher, isso nos deixa excitado, especialmente quando nos provam... Assim como as mulheres ficam, quando lambemos ou mordiscamos os seus mamilos.

Assentindo voltou a olhar as imagens, indo para a próxima, na qual, dessa vez, o homem lambia entre as pernas da mulher, enquanto ela agarrava os próprios seios.

- Oh, veja...

- Ver uma mulher se tocando, é sempre muito excitante.

- Realmente?

- Sim, enquanto o homem a beija ou toma uma mulher, vê-la se dando prazer a si mesmo, é uma visão deveras sensual.

- E ver um homem se tocando?

- Eu não tenho prazer nisso, mas acredito que uma mulher teria...

- Eu gostaria de ver.

- Verá um dia... – assentindo, olhou as outras imagens.

Dessa vez, era a de uma mulher com _a boca_ no homem.

- Qual o nome, mesmo?

- Ao que se refere querida?

- Ao, bem, a coisa entre as suas pernas.

- Pênis, membro, pau... – riu nervosamente.

- Tem muitos nomes, hum?

- Alguns...

- Qual o seu preferido?

- Hmmm, eu gosto de todos, mas gosto ainda mais de ouvir uma mulher dizer o nome. De qual você mais gostou?

Ela lambeu os lábios secos, e ele ficou encarando a língua dela, sorrindo fracamente, ela pensou por um momento, em qual daquelas palavras mais gostara.

- Membro...

- Céus!– ele grunhiu e riu.

- Pau! – murmurou testando a palavra e o viu apertar com força, o braço do sofá.

- Está me deixando louco querida.

- Perdoe-me... – pediu com uma risada e o percebeu estreitar os olhos para ela, porém sorria um pouco.

- Duvido que se arrependa, menina atrevida. – riu e encarou mais das imagens pecaminosas.

Na próxima, o casal estava praticando o ato, o homem deitando e a mulher em cima dele, ambos com a cabeça jogada para trás, experimentando o prazer, o glorioso ato da paixão que compartilhavam.

- Sabe o que achei mais curioso em tudo isso? – ela perguntou ainda olhando a imagem.

- Diga-me, minha querida?

- A versatilidade...

- Versatilidade?

- Sim, não que eu soubesse muitas coisas sobre o ato em si, mas sabia o suficiente para acreditar que a única posição era a mulher deitada e o homem sobre ela.

- Como poderia saber sobre isso? Deveria ser uma completamente ignorante a respeito do ato. – sorrindo, ela lhe dedicou um olhar travesso.

- Tenho amigas da época de Faculdade que já são casadas...

- Entendo... E elas não comentaram sobre a versatilidade? – rindo negou.

- Acredito que os seus maridos não sejam muito bons na arte de amar, verdade?

- Ou elas não quiseram assustá-la... Já que era suposto que você continuasse sendo uma jovem pura até o dia do casamento. – rindo deu de ombros.

- É possível...

Seguiu para a próxima imagem e ofegou, nessa a mulher estava de quatro, em suas mãos e joelhos e o seu parceiro a tomava por trás, as mãos dele nos quadris da mulher, enquanto empurrava profundamente dentro dela, ela acredita, pois o membro do homem, não era visível, somente uma pequena parte dele.

- Essa é uma das minhas favoritas.

- Lhe dá prazer?

- Muito... E você querida, gostaria de ser tomada por trás?

- Não sei, creio que sim. Mas até que eu prove isso, seria difícil dizer. – ele sorriu.

- Está excitada?

- Como sei se estou?

- Você sente os seios pesados, o seu centro está quente, úmido e palpitante? – ela engoliu em seco.

Sim, estava assim, sentia o calor entre as pernas, uma estranha umidade e uma desconhecida necessidade de atrito que a fazia esfregar as coxas, assim como o peso dos seios que estavam quase arqueados e os mamilos duros.

- Sim, estou excitada...

- Bem, eu também...

- Como um homem fica excitado?

- Assim como em uma mulher, o nosso corpo arde por conta da necessidade, mas ao contrário da mulher, é mais difícil esconder os nossos sintomas. – os olhos dela dispararam para as calças do Duque, que estavam apertadas e um pouco estufadas.

- Está excitado?

- Sim... muito...

- Pelas imagens?

- Não.

- Pelo quê, então?

- Por imaginar você, fazendo essas coisas comigo.

- Oh, verdade?

- Deus, sim! Gostaria de te provar e tocar Isabella, eu quero tanto que chego a ficar sem fôlego.

- Então por que não me toca?

- Não sei se você já está preparada, ou até eu mesmo...

- Mas você já não sabe como tocar uma mulher? – murmurou confusa, ele riu.

- Sim sei, mas não quero perder o controle, e se a tocar agora, perderei...

- Posso eu tocá-lo, então?

- Não acho que seja apropriado.

- Só um pouquinho? – respirando fundo, ele assentiu.

- Está bem, o que quer fazer? – se sentindo um pouco ansiosa, ela colocou os desenhos de lado e se inclinou em direção a ele. Com os dedos trêmulos, tirou a gravata dele, lentamente, foi tirando a camisa do rapaz e acessórios que ele tinha, até vê-lo com o peito nu.

- Oh, é tão... – sentiu uma perda de palavras, enquanto espalmava as suas pequenas mãos no peito largo e forte do Duque.

- É bonito...

- O quê querida?

- Você.

- Fico feliz que me aprecie... – as palavras dele morreram quando ela se inclinou para cheirar a pele masculina, passando a ponta do nariz pelo peito e mamilos do homem.

Mas quando disparou a língua para fora e lambeu o mamilo, ele grunhiu um pouco alto e ela o olhou com curiosidade.

- Você gosta?

- Muito... – sussurrou, ela sorriu satisfeita e voltou a lambê-lo, chupando-o em seguida.

Ela viu fascinada, o mamilo dele endurecer e o tomou na boca, o chupado mais forte, ele se afastou dela em um salto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Fiz algo errado?

- Ao contrário, fez bem até demais... – rindo ela se sentou ajeitando o vestido.

- Sou uma aluna aplicada!

- Até demais... Acredito que seja hora de você ir, Isabella.

- Mas ainda tenho muitas coisas a aprender...

- Amanhã... – ele a cortou, suspirando e ficou em pé.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu vá?

- Sim, há pouco que um homem possa suportar Isabella, e eu já estou no meu limite.

- E isso seria ruim?

- Sim, quero lhe dar prazer, mas no meu estado, posso ser rude e um pouco descontrolado.

- No seu estado?

- Estou muito excitado.

- Não posso lhe ajudar, a se acalmar?

- E como faria isso?

- Me ensine... – pediu baixinho.

Ele grunhiu e voltou a se sentar.

- Desejo que me toque...

- Eu gostaria disso!

- Eu também... – pegando a mão dela, ele beijou os seus dedos e lentamente a guiou para frente de suas calças, ambos ofegaram quando ela tocou a protuberância que empurrava a calça para frente, tornando-a tão estufada.

- Está quente...

- Por você...

- Por mim?

- Sim, só por você!

- Estou quente, também. – sussurrou e o viu engolir em seco.

- Sei que está.

- Como sabe?

- Acredite-me, eu sei... Deseja-me como eu a desejo.

- Muito...

Ainda guiando a mão dela, ela a ensinou a acariciá-lo por cima das roupas, enquanto se inclinava e a beijava. Isabella suspirou e pressionou mais forte o membro do rapaz que pulsou sobre a sua mão.

A boca dele tomava a dela com urgência, em um beijo cheio de necessidades, refletindo a mesma que a dela. Quando as mãos dele seguraram os seios dela e esfregaram os mamilos, ela se viu mole nos braços do nobre.

Os beijos dele, as mãos dele e sentir a excitação pulsante do rapaz, já estava sendo demais para ela. Bom demais... Deliciosamente bom...

Quando pensou que nada mais poderia ser melhorar, se viu deitada com Edward sobre ela, os seus olhos verdes brilhavam com desejo... Ofegante, ela esperou para ver o que ele pretendia, e não se decepcionou, quando ele abaixou a frente de seu vestido, puxando habilmente o sutiã, liberando os seios dela e tomando um mamilo na boca.

O seu corpo todo se arqueou com a sensação da língua provocando o mamilo. Chupando, mordiscando e lambendo, hora um, hora o outro, o desejo queimava em seu ser, ela queria tocá-lo, provar dele, como ele fazia com ela.

Agarrando as costas dele, ela cravou as unhas na pele do Duque, sentindo o prazer que a boca úmida lhe dava, a sensação era tão boa que se estendia por todo o seu corpo, se concentrando em sua entrada que palpitava, então ela esfregava as coxas querendo, desejando algo, alguma coisa que liberasse aquele ardor, que a boca dele provocava em seus seios, mas que parecia ter alguma ligação com o seu centro...

- Edward… - arfou quando até respirar se tornou uma tarefa árdua, a necessidade entre as pernas, em todo o seu ser, só aumentou.

Tudo nela palpitava, queimava, até que ele levou uma das mãos à frente das saias dela e pressionou entre as pernas da moça, mesmo sobre o vestido, ela explodiu...

O seu mundo todo explodiu com a sensação que dominara todo o seu corpo. Ela tremia e o abraçou o mais forte que pode ainda sentindo o seu corpo vibrar com o prazer que tinha experimentado.

Podia sentir a umidade escorrendo entre as pernas, e as pequenas palpitações que o seu centro dava, assim como os seus seios que ainda vibravam, mesmo sem a boca dele, nela.

Quando o fitou, os olhos dele queimavam os dela.

Eles queimavam a sua alma...

Ela queria abraçá-lo e lhe dizer que o amava e sempre o amaria, mas se conteve, era cedo demais, talvez nunca lhe dissesse aquilo, todavia ainda assim, seguiria sentindo e amando aquele homem que acabara de lhe dar o seu primeiro vislumbre do verdadeiro prazer de se estar nos braços do homem que amava.

- Edward?!

- Sim... – ele sussurrou roucamente e sorriu.

- Podemos fazer isso de novo, só que sem as roupas? – ele riu baixo.

- Na próxima aula, talvez.

- Amanhã?

- Não posso...

- Por quê?

- Tenho um baile para ir... – ela fez uma careta.

- Não pode desmarcar?

- Temo que não, há essa linda jovem, que me pediu para dançar com ela, e como lhe prometi, me sinto obrigado a ir. – ela riu.

- Ah, sim. Havia me esquecido completamente que temos um baile.

- Fico feliz que esqueça o mundo quando está em meus braços.

- Bem, quem poderia me culpar? E quanto a você?

- Eu?

- Esquece o mundo também?

- Esqueço-me tudo só de olhar para você...

_**ooo**_

A jovem Srta. Latton sorriu enquanto olhava um chapéu, não que ele fosse adorável, ou lindo, mas a cor era verde, aquilo a lembrou dos olhos de Edward, enquanto estava sobre ela, corou com aquela lembrança.

- É um bonito chapéu!

Virou-se ao som da voz da mulher que estava ao seu lado, embora parecesse ser jovem, havia algo nela, em seu olhar, ou na sua expressão, que a fazia parecer bem mais velha do que realmente o fosse. Fora aquele leve detalhe, ela era linda, os cabelos de um loiro brilhante e impressionantes olhos azuis, além de lábios carnudos e um rosto delicado e muito bonito. Usava negro, evidenciando o luto recente, mas nem a cor escura e um pouco deprimente, escondia a sua beleza natural.

Só conseguia imaginá-la em um salão de baile com um vestido azul ou vermelho, ela por certo, deveria deixar uma fileira de homens aos seus pés...

- Sim é bonito. – falou por fim, quando percebeu que a mulher ainda a olhava com curiosidade e lhe entregou o chapéu.

- Não o quer?

- Não, só parei para olhá-lo, porque a cor me lembrou de alguém.

- Seu noivo?

- Deus, não! – arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que disse e olhou em volta, ao perceber que estavam somente as duas naquela sessão da loja, então suspirou aliviada. – Perdoe-me, eu, huh... – a moça sorriu.

- Não há o que perdoar. Às vezes falamos sem pensar...

Não diria que fora sem pensar, mas não havia motivos para explicar A sua vida aquela mulher, mal a conhecia.

- Obrigada. Não me lembro de tê-la visto em Londres, antes. – alisando o vestido preto, a jovem sorriu tristemente.

- Vim para cá há poucos meses e logo que cheguei, o meu marido faleceu, e huh, tive que tomar o luto.

- Lamento a sua perda.

- Obrigada... – as duas voltaram a ficar em silêncio, ambas ainda olhavam o chapéu verde.

- Irá comprá-lo? – Isabella perguntou por fim, mas a mulher negou.

- Não! Ele é bonito, mas não posso usar nada dessas cores no momento.

- Compre e o use depois.

- Seria inútil! Sabe bem como é a moda... Estará fora de estação quando finalmente poderei usar cores de novo.

- Entendo...

- Isabella? – ao som de seu nome, ambas olharam, quando a Srta. Cotton se aproximou.

- Aqui, Srta. Cotton. – chamou e se virou para a moça.

- Perdoe-me, preciso ir.

- Está tudo bem, foi um prazer conhecê-la Srta...

- Latton, Isabella Latton.

- Latton?

- Sim, a Senhora conhece algum Latton?

- Sim, conheci um há muito tempo. – murmurou e Isabella a olhou com curiosidade.

- E a Senhora, quem é?

- Ah perdoe-me, como sou rude, sou Rosalie Fleming, Baronesa de Brampton.

- Baronesa... – as duas se cumprimentaram e se afastaram.

Quando alcançou Alice, essa lhe entregou um chapéu.

- Acredito que esse combinará com o seu vestido, quando for ao parque.

- Poderia usar um saco de batatas, que não faria diferença. – resmungou olhando o bonito chapéu lilás com pequenas flores brancas.

- Não seja assim, Isabella! – soltou outro resmungo, Alice suspirou. – Quem era a mulher com você, eu não a reconheci?

- Baronesa Brampton, já ouviu falar dela?

- Creio que não, deve ser nova na cidade.

- Acredito que sim. É viúva, pobrezinha.

- É uma mulher bonita, quando o luto acabar poderá se casar novamente.

- Espero que sim, ela pareceu-me tão... ...triste, há algo nela... – suspirou, não sabia o porquê, mas havia algo na mulher que lhe intrigara.

- A conhece?

- Não, pelo menos não que me lembre. Mas, bem, ela disse que conheceu um Latton, talvez Jasper ou Emmett a conheçam.

- Pergunte a eles... – Alice deu de ombros.

- Não, não deve ser importante, ou ela teria dito algo.

Alice assentiu e voltou a lhe mostrar o chapéu, Isabella forçou um sorriso e se concentrou no que a dama de companhia lhe dizia.

Não havia escapatória, ela iria a um passeio de couche com Sir Holland na manhã seguinte, e que Deus a ajudasse, lhe dando forças para não jogar o homem para fora do veículo.

**Porém a tentação seria grande, ah se seria...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: EIta Rosie apareceu. Mas essa será uma Rosalie ou uma Rosie?**

**Curiosas? Eu estou kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**E Esses dois pervos, uiii calor aki com essas aulas "PERVAS" kkkkkkkk**

**Amando os coments pervas, e ansiosas pra ver os desse capítulo \o/**

**bjsss e nos vemos terça que vem ;)**

**.**

**N/B – **_Hummm cartas na mesa, talvez Isabella venha a ter um GRANDE poder de fogo nas mangas... Emmett, te cuida! Comments please!_

**TUCA**


	9. Chapter VIII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

Ao entrar no grande salão, depois de ser anunciado, olhou em volta procurando por ela, claro que ele se repreendeu, em seguida.

Não deveria sentir aquela urgência em revê-la. Céus, ele a tinha visto na noite anterior, a tocara, a beijara e a fizera se desmanchar em seus braços... ...só as lembranças, o fizera arder em necessidade... Mas agora, ele tinha que se controlar, nos salões, ela era tão somente a Srta. Latton e seguiria sendo assim.

Com isso em mente, tentou focar os seus pensamentos em outra coisa, procurar um amigo, ou algum conhecido, qualquer um que fosse. Não deveria era procurar Isabella, logo que chegasse ali, isso sim, não seria aconselhável. Alguém poderia perceber o seu interesse por ela. Não que tivesse algum, mas poderiam interpretar de maneira equivocada a sua ansiedade pela moça.

Conforme adentrava mais nos salões, ele começou a ouvir as línguas estalando. Suspirou... Parecia haver alguma fofoca em andamento. Seja lá quem fosse a mais nova vítima dessa vez, estava causando um grande reboliço.

Edward mal havia pegado algum pedaço da fofoca, quando ele foi abordado por Emmett, por uma fração de segundos, o seu ar faltou, pois ele pensou que haviam sido descobertos, temeu olhando ao irmão de Isabella, o encarar com ansiedade.

- Desford... – começou, mas se calou sem saber o que dizer.

O que diria, afinal?

"_A carne é fraca e a sua irmã é uma tentação em forma de mulher?"_

Decidiu continuar calado e esperar, mas quando Desford abriu a boca, falou algo que o Duque não esperava.

- Rosie está aqui...

- Diabos! Realmente?

- Sim, mas isso não é o mais importante.

- E o que seria?

- Ela está de vermelho!

- Acreditava que ela ainda estivesse de luto.

- Ela está!

De repente, toda a comoção fez sentido.

- Mas acredite-me, isso não é o pior ainda.

- Há mais?

- Ela está... – viu o amigo em uma perda de palavras, agarrou o seu braço, o levando para o terraço.

Assim que estavam a sós, enfrentou o homem com um misto de expectativa e paciência. Emmett parecia um pouco desnorteado, Edward se preocupou pela sanidade do amigo.

- O que há de errado, Emmett? Sei que o seu desejo sempre foi o de reencontrá-la.

- Mas ela não é mais a mulher que amei outrora.

- Está diferente?

- Na aparência não, ela ainda se parece com a mesma menina de 18 anos, por quem eu fui perdidamente apaixonado, um dia...

- Então, o quê o incomoda?

- Ela... Céus! Você precisava vê-la, ela simplesmente estava flertando com os homens ao seu redor, rindo escandalosamente, e o seu vestido, bem, além da cor, o decote... Oh céus, er, é simplesmente imoral.

- Já entendi...

- Sim?

- Sim, estás com ciúmes.

- O quê? – guinchou e o Duque sorriu.

- Sim estás! Morde-se de ciúmes e a quer para si.

- Não, a essa versão deturpada dela.

- Então, nunca a amastes de verdade.

- Sim amei, mas não sei se ainda amo essa nova Rosie. Ela está deveras diferente.

- As pessoas mudam Emmett.

- Mas o que a teria feito mudar tanto?

- Eu não sei, talvez tenha algo a ver com o seu marido defunto.

- O Barão?! – deu de ombros.

O que mais faria uma mulher mudar tão drasticamente? A perda de um amor, ou a ânsia por outro? Só Deus sabia o que se passava na cabeça da bela Baronesa.

- Ah, aí estão vocês! – ambos se viraram ao escutar a voz de Isabella, ela estava de braços dados com Jasper que arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando para os dois.

- Srta. Latton! – fez uma pequena reverência e assentiu para Jasper. – Sr. Latton.

- O que fazem aqui?

- Não é bvio Isabella, estão fofocando como duas velhotas. – a moça colocou a mão na boca para abafar o riso, ele sorriu, querendo ir até ela e a puxar para os seus braços, beijar a sua boca risonha e a levar para longe de tudo e todos.

Maldição!

- Jasper não se intrometa! – urrou Emmett. – Voltem para o salão!

- Em breve, ainda não é hora da minha dança com a Baronesa de Brampton.

- Vai dançar com ela?

- Sim, ela é uma visão. Principalmente à frente... – Jasper riu e Edward agarrou os ombros de Emmett, quando notou que o amigo já dava um passo na direção do irmão mais novo.

- Jasper não seja rude.

- Isabella, eu só estou sendo honesto. Viu o tamanho do decote?

- Bem, sim é claro. Mas a mulher obviamente está perturbada. Quando a vi mais cedo hoje, ainda levava o luto e parecia estar tão perdida... ...e claro...

- Onde a viste? Você a conhece? De onde a conhece? Ela não parecia bem? – Emmett começou a disparar perguntas, então percebeu a sua irmã lhe olhar confusa.

- Hoje na verdade. Eu estava comprando um chapéu esta tarde e a vi na loja. Disse-me que conhecia os Latton.

- A conhecemos? Não me lembro...

- Nem conseguiria. Ela era a nossa vizinha na casa de campo, e quando você tinha 18, já estava terminando os estudos para entrar em Oxford.

- Hmmm... Lembrei-me de uma vizinha magricela que tinha uma paixonite por ti.

- Bem, ela parece ter uma paixonite pela metade de Londres, agora. – resmungou e dando um aceno se afastou para os jardins.

Assim que Emmett estava longe, Isabella e Jasper olharam interrogativamente para o Duque, como se ele pudesse explicar o comportamento estranho do irmão mais velho, ele até poderia... Mas não era a sua história para que ele compartilhasse.

- Bem, isso foi estranho.

- O que há com ele, parecia tão perturbado.

- Talvez ele goste da Baronesa. – ambos se entreolharam e em seguida bufaram.

- Não, com certeza deve ser outra coisa...

- O que acha que há com Emmett então, Milorde?

- Huh?!

- Oh, ele sabe, veja a cara de culpado dele, Isabella. – ela abafou uma risadinha.

- Sim, com certeza ele sabe! O faça falar Jasper.

- Hmmm, eu não sei se deveria... Ele é bem mais alto que eu...

- És um covarde!

- Tenho amor à vida, é diferente! – ela rolou os olhos e lhe lançou uma piscadela.

- Meus caros Latton, chega de zombar desse pobre Duque.

- Não fazemos por mal, vossa graça, mas somos muito curiosos. – falou Isabella batendo os cílios e riu.

- Danadamente curiosos... – proferiu Jasper, Edward riu.

A música parou no salão e Jasper sorriu.

- Ouçam, vai começar a próxima dança. Preciso ir encontrar a Baronesa, embora não seja difícil acha-la, é só seguir a horda de admiradores. Walford, você se importaria de acompanhar Isabella até a mesa de sucos, a Srta. Cotton disse que a esperaria lá.

- Tu vais mesmo me deixar sozinha com o Duque? – Jasper o mediu e em seguida sorriu.

- Não te preocupe irmãzinha, o Duque não tem interesse algum em ti. – com isso ele partiu e o homem se viu sozinho com ela.

- Sabes que ele está errado, não sabes? – ela sorriu corando um pouco.

- Sei... Lembro-me de como estavas interessado na noite passada... – ele riu, não poderia evitar.

- E estou muito mais interessado agora...

- Não aqui, Edward. – guinchou quando ele fez menção de se aproximar.

- Uma pena.. Terá que me compensar amanhã, sim?

- Sim. Compensarei com certeza..

- Esplêndido! Agora, minha cara Srta. Latton, tu guardastes uma dança para mim? Ou o pavão tomou todas?

- Pavão?!

- Sim o admirável Sir Holland. – ela riu.

- Sim, ele de fato me lembra dum pavão. Mas não, é com grande pesar que sofro por sua ausência...

- Ele não veio, então?

- Infelizmente, não. – tentou fazer cara de desânimo, mas acabou rindo.

- Eu vejo bem como sofres.

- Imensamente! Mas vou ser forte e me recuperar. Eu acredito que uma dança ajudaria em muito.

- É só escolher, é meu dever como um verdadeiro Lorde, lhe ajudar em tamanho sofrimento. – ambos riram.

- Gostaria de dançar uma valsa contigo?

- Uma valsa, será então... – ele pegou a mão dela e deu um beijo rápido, antes de colocá-la em seu braço e a guiou para o salão.

Como uma quadrilha acabara de começar, ele a levou para a mesa de sucos, onde lá encontraram a Srta. Cotton, ela parecia mais irritada do que o de costume.

- Srta. Cotton, adorável como sempre. – a cumprimentou e ela torceu o nariz para ele, mas forçou um sorriso.

- Milorde, que bom revê-lo. – resmungou e olhou para Isabella que olhava consternada para a dama de companhia.

- Há algo errado, Alice?

- Nada realmente, só sinto um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Quer ir para casa? Podemos... – ela se apressou em negar.

- Não, deve se divertir, sei como está animada para este baile. Ainda mais que Sir Holland não veio.

- Huh, sim, mas a sua saúde é mais importante.

- Não se preocupe, em breve estarei bem, só preciso de um pouco de ar.

- Quer que lhe acompanhe? – antes que ela abrisse a boca, eles ouviram uma risada elevada, todos se voltaram para ver Jasper gargalhando, enquanto a Baronesa ria alto em seus braços.

- Não, eu preciso ir.. – com um resmungo, ela se foi o mais rápido do que se poderia esperar de uma tão recatada Srta. Cotton.

- O que será que há com ela?

- Eu imagino.

- Ah, e o que seria?

- Ela está com ciúmes.

- De quem?

- De Jasper e da Baronesa. – a moça olhou para Jasper que encarava o decote da mulher, sem vergonha alguma.

- Alice odeia Jasper.

- Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas. – ela pareceu ponderar e em seguida negou.

- Tenho certeza, ela o odeia. – riu.

- As mulheres são deveras confusas, minha querida. A Srta. Cotton não é diferente de todas as outras, só porque se esconde atrás de uma aparência rústica.

- Eu sou confusa?

- É a mais confusa de todas... – ela torceu o pequeno nariz.

- Os homens são confusos também!

- Somos piores do que as mulheres.

- Não deveria concordar tão rápido.

- Só sendo deveras honesto, minha querida.

- Devia parar de fazer isso...

- Perdoe-me, o que eu tenho feito de errado?

- Me chamar de "_minha querida_"...

- Eu o fiz?

- Duas vezes...

- Diabos! – riu.

- É difícil evitar?

- Descobri que quando se trata da Senhorita, é bem difícil fazer muitas coisas...

- Tais quais?

- Está quase sendo torturante não agarrá-la e beijá-la aqui e agora. – ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Milorde não deveria dizer essas coisas...

- Acredito que a culpa é totalmente sua, Srta. Latton.

- Minha?

- É claro, como resistir a tão bela mulher? – ela suspirou, ele tocou as bochechas quentes.

- Imploro que pare, ou entrarei em combustão no meu rosto.

- Ficas adorável quando enrubesce.

- É sério Edward! Todos vão perceber... – ele suspirou.

- Tens razão, perdoe-me, mas está realmente difícil de me controlar.

- Mas deve!

- Quem sabe se você me ajudasse...

- E como eu poderia ajudá-lo?

- Quem sabe uma pequena escapada para os jardins? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela riu.

- Homem terrível!

- O que ele fez de terrível? – ambos se voltaram quando Emmett que se aproximava do casal. Isabella corou mais ainda... O Duque engoliu em seco, mas forçou um sorriso, antes que Emmett percebesse que havia algo entre eles.

- Eu dizia coisas vis contra Sir Holland.

- Não difame o homem, ele ainda é noivo de Isabella.

- Vou procurar Alice. – Isabella resmungou e se afastou com brusquidão.

Emmett grunhiu, enquanto via a irmã se afastar.

- Ela ainda me odeia...

- Só está magoada, logo o perdoará.

- Espero, odeio ver Bella tão triste.

- Bella?

- Ah, é como os meus pais a chamavam.

- Combina com ela.

- Sim, eu acho... Walford você... – seja qual fosse à pergunta que estivesse em sua mente, ela sumiu quando ambos ouviram uma risada alta, e em seguida Jasper se aproximando com a Baronesa a tiracolo.

Edward viu Desford enrijecer e temeu no que resultaria aquele encontro. Jasper parecia alheio ao desconforto do irmão, já a Baronesa agora que vira Emmett, o olhava atentamente.

- Ah, aqui estão eles... Baronesa Brampton, esse é Edward Hammond, Duque Walford.

- Baronesa... – pegou a sua mão, dando um beijo recatado.

- E este é o meu irmão mais velho, Emmett Latton, Marquês Desford.

- Olá Desford!

- Baronesa... – murmurou secamente e a percebeu sorrir.

- Há anos que não o vejo. O tempo lhe fez muito bem. – ela o olhou apreciativamente, mas ele grunhiu.

- Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo da Senhora...

- Emmett, o que deu em você?

- Preciso achar Isabella! Se me dão licença... – sem mais uma palavra, ele partiu, a Baronesa sorri fracamente.

- Ele me pareceu chateado...

- Não ligue para ele, está com problemas com a nossa irmã.

- Realmente?

- Sim. Ela tem que se casar, mas nenhum de nós gosta do noivo. Nem mesmo Emmett.

- Mas ainda assim, vão deixar que ela se case com o rapaz?

- Sim...

- Já vejo... Acredito que gostaria muito de conhecer a sua irmã.

- Oh, huh, deixe-me ver se a encontro, então. – com um sorriso, piscou para ela e partiu entre os convidados.

A se ver sozinho com a Baronesa, ele forçou um sorriso sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Havia conhecido aquela dama quando ela era mais jovem, e claro, sempre a achou uma mulher linda, mas havia algo nela, talvez em seus olhos, que lhe deixava um pouco apagada.

- Sinto muito por seus pais, Edward. – ele piscou um pouco surpreso.

- Huh, obrigado.

- Lamentei a morte deles. Assim como dos Latton.

- Sim foram grandes perdas. E os seus pais? Nunca mais ouvi sobre eles.

- Meu pai faleceu há alguns anos, mas a minha mãe segue viva. Vive na propriedade do campo. Se sente mais confortável lá do que em Londres.

- Ela faz bem...

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, Edward já olhava em volta, desesperadamente, em busca de Jasper, Isabella, ou qualquer um.

Emmett tinha razão, ela estava diferente.

Rosalie Everdon era vivaz, era ardente. Algo havia mudado, ela estava mais recatada, embora tentasse se mostrar com um vestido chocante e decotado, ela se escondia. A antiga Rosalie nunca se esconderia por certo, nem de algo, nem de alguém.

- Como ele está? – ela perguntou de repente, o Duque franziu a testa.

- Quem?

- Emmett.

- Huh, bem, eu creio... Fora o problema com a irmã, é claro...

- Ele, er, já se casou?

- Não.

- Isso é uma lastima, ele seria um excelente marido.

- Creio que a mulher que ele desejava para esposa, não estava tão interessada nele... – ela suspirou.

- É uma mulher idiota, então.

- Sim ela é! Mas a verdadeira questão seria... Será que ela continua sendo? – ela sorriu tristemente.

- Sim, ela ainda é a mais idiota das mulheres.

Sem esperar que Jasper voltasse ela partiu, sumindo entre os convidados.

Edward suspirou. Ele lembrava-se muito bem de como o mundo do pobre Emmett desabou, em um momento, o amigo estava ansioso para cavalgar, jogar e se divertir, claro, tudo isso até conhecer e perceber como Rosalie Everdon crescera... Então Emmett só queria descobri-la... Partira para a temporada em busca dela, os seus pais o incentivaram a correr atrás da moça, não sabia se ele havia conseguido alguma promessa dela, mas quando os Latton faleceram, Emmett teve que largar tudo para ir cuidar de sua família... Seus irmãos precisavam dele, principalmente, Isabella.

A pequena Bella, era quem mais precisava.

Então, ele largou tudo por ela e por Jasper.

Pouco tempo depois, Rosalie se casou com Royce Fleming, o Barão Brampton.

Queria ter estado com Emmett, ter servido de apoio para o melhor amigo, quando aquele passou por tantas tragédias, mas ele próprio estava tendo os seus dramas e fantasmas para lidar.

- Duque Walford? – se virou ao som da voz feminina e conteve uma careta.

Jesus, aquele era mesmo o dia dos reencontros.

- Condesa Olingworth, que prazer revê-la.

- Seu mentiroso! Se fosse assim teria me procurado antes.

- Não sabia que estava no baile. – ela sorriu com afetação.

- Não me referia ao baile.

- Eu imaginei que não.

- Vamos Edward, eu gostaria muito que voltássemos aos nossos encontros fortuitos...

- Eu creio Condessa, que não será mais possível...

- Já arranjaste uma nova amante?

- Não!

Queria ter dito que sim, mas e se ela exigisse um nome? Ele sabia muito bem como Tanya Olingworth, poderia ser desagradável. Esse fora o principal motivo de terminar a sua relação com ela. A mulher era linda, por fora, mas por dentro, era uma verdadeira cobra.

E da pior espécie...

- Então, nós poderíamos... – ele a cortou.

- Vou lhe dizer o mesmo que já lhe disse antes, Condessa. Foi extremamente agradável enquanto durou, mas acabou! Não quero ter mais nada a ver com Milady.

- Mas...

- Perdoe-me Condessa, prometi uma dança a alguém.

E o mais rápido que se pode fugir em um salão de baile lotado, ele fugiu para longe dela. Assim que se viu livre, ele olhou em volta e avistou Isabella. Sorriu, foi em sua direção.

Mas algo estava errado ali, ele pode comprovar, por seus olhos, que ela se recusava a encontrar os dele, grunhindo, cortou a distância entre os dois.

- Srta. Latton, ainda temos aquela dança, não é? – ela o olhou com curiosidade.

- Quer dançar?! Comigo?!

- Huh? Eu não havia lhe prometido?

- Ah, sim, prometeu... – ela resmungou irônica, ele olhou para Srta. Cotton em busca de ajuda, mas ela empinou o queixo e lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

Céus, o que ele fizera, agora?

Os músicos começaram a afinar os instrumentos para a valsa, ele pegou a mão de Isabella.

- Venha, vamos dançar agora.

- Mas...

Sem esperar que ela mudasse de ideia, ele arrastou-a para o centro do salão, onde os casais já esperavam pela próxima música, ao se verem sozinho, bem, tão sozinhos quanto se poderia ficar em um salão de baile, ele perguntou...

- O que há de errado, minha querida?

- Não me chame assim, já lhe pedi. – grunhindo ele a olhou atentamente.

- Isabella Latton, ou me diz ou a beijarei no meio desse salão. – ela arfou.

- Não ousaria? – ela parecia assustada, e céus, deveras esperançosa?

- Bem, ousarei, se não me disser o que fiz de errado.

- Não fez nada...

- Então, o que há contigo?

- Eu lhe vi com uma mulher e percebi que... ...bem, que eu não sou o suficiente para um homem como você.

- Mulher... – diabos. - Falas da Condesa Olingworth.

- Sim... – a música começou, ele a segurou em seus braços, enquanto dava os primeiros passos.

- Querida, ela não significa nada para mim.

- Ainda assim... É com mulheres como ela que você se envolve, não com mulheres como eu...

- Não me envolvo com mulheres como você, pois se me envolvesse precisaria me casar...

- Oh, e não quer se casar?

- Se quer saber a verdade, nunca me casarei. – algo passou pelos olhos dela, mas foi tão rápido que não soube o que foi.

- Mas é um Duque!

- Sei disso...

- Precisa se casar, para huh, ter um herdeiro, não é isso que os Duques fazem?

- Alguns, eu não!

- Por quê?

- Acredite-me querida, eu não sou talhado para o casamento. Por isso, tudo o que eu posso dará a alguém, são encontros furtivos.

- Entendo...

- Realmente? – ele a olhou desconfiado, pela primeira vez duvidando das intenções dela.

Ela havia dito que queria paixão e prazer. Mas e se Isabella quisesse mais, esperasse mais? No final, ele iria partir o seu coração. Talvez fosse melhor acabar com tudo aquilo naquele momento...

Deixá-la e nunca mais se aproximar dela, contudo só aquele leve pensamento, o fez ficar sem ar e o seu peito doer com uma sensação estranha.

- Está bem Edward? – olhou para ela e viu preocupação e carinho em seus olhos, então forçou um sorriso.

Pela primeira vez, percebeu que no final, quem poderia acabar machucado seria ele.

Mas mesmo assim, não ousara se afastar dela, somente a puxou para mais perto e sorriu o mais verdadeiramente que conseguiu, dessa vez.

- Sim querida, estou bem. Mas me ocorreu que na nossa próxima aula, deveremos tê-la sem roupas... – ela corou fortemente e riu.

- Edward! – guinchou e sorriu.

Que se danasse tudo!

**Isso iria acabar mal, para ele ou para ela... Mas ele desfrutaria de cada momento, e tinha certeza que ela também...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oláaa povo pervo**

**morrendo de sono aki então postando rapidinho pra vcs**

**Eita que Duqueward ta xonado e nem percebeu kkkkkkkk**

**E Rosie apareceu novamente e transformada em OO**

**O que sera que ela realmente sente?**

**ansiosas? vamos comentar pra descobrir**

**ate terça que vem povo pervooo**

**.**

**N/B – **Eita! Sei não, mas a meu ver, já temos um "_**ED**__gaiolado__**WARD**_"... Saia dessa Duque, que eu duvido? E vocês, o que acham? Comments!

**TUCA**


	10. Chapter IX

**Capítulo IX**

- Fica adorável ao ar livre, Srta. Latton.

- Obrigada, Milorde.

- Eu sei que fico muito bem também... Então é bom saber que temos algo em comum, quando nos casarmos, podemos dar longos passeios, sim?

- Creio...

- Eu já lhe disse que gosto muito de caminhar?

- Na verdade...

- Adoro andar por horas e horas, e será esplêndido ter sua companhia, Srta. Latton...

- Ah…

- Srta. Latton, eu acredito que devido às circunstâncias, deveríamos nos tratar pelo nosso primeiro nome, não acha?

- Bem, eu...

- Sim, também odeio essas formalidades, Isabella. – ele lhe piscou cúmplice e ela fechou as mãos em punhos ao seu lado, para se segurar e não explodir de vez...

Mais de uma vez o pensamento de jogar Sir Holland para fora do cabriolé passou por sua mente. Segurou-se, respirou fundo e mais uma vez tentou falar, contudo novamente, ele a interrompeu.

- Sim, isso mesmo! Creio que Isabella lhe caia muito bem e insisto para que me chame de Jacob, sim?

- Milorde...

- Com isso decidido, acho que deveríamos resolver a data de nosso casamento. O seu irmão lhe disse algo sobre o assunto?

Abriu a boca, mas a fechou e o olhou, ele assentiu.

- Claro que não! Esses não são assuntos para mulheres delicadas com ti. – forçou um sorriso, o que mais ela poderia fazer.

- Bem, terei que falar com ele! Eu preciso oficializar imediatamente o nosso noivado. Pensei em conseguir uma licença especial, para nos casarmos o mais rápido possível.

- Não! – falou alto o suficiente, se esquecendo do decoro e do seu ódio pelo pavão falante ao seu lado.

Se eles se cassassem imediatamente, os seus encontros com Edward terminariam. E ainda nem haviam chegado a consumar o ato, não e não! Casaria sim, mas no tempo certo.

- Huh, algo errado, Isabella?

- Sim, quero ter um noivado comum, sem falação. Se casarmos imediatamente, todos falarão. – o notou travar o maxilar, e os seus olhos pareceram escurecer irritados, mas foi uma reação tão rápida que pareceu ter imaginado, pois no minuto seguinte, ele sorriu.

- Entendo, quer ter a chance de me conhecer melhor.

- Sim, é o que mais almejo. – falou entre dentes, ele sorriu parecendo satisfeito.

- Bem, já que é assim, então farei a sua vontade, nada me fará mais feliz, minha adorada Isabella. – ela sorriu, embora desejasse chorar.

Ela não queria ser "a sua adorada Isabella".

Não queria ser nada daquele pavão.

Mas somente continuou sorrindo e tentou com muito afinco, pelo resto da tarde, não empurrar Sir Holland para fora do coche, ela até tentou, nem que fosse um pouquinho, desfrutar do passeio.

Isso até ele voltar a falar, ressaltando as suas infinitas qualidades.

"_Oh céus, me mate agora! Por favor! Antes que eu o mate."_

...

Algumas horas depois, ela foi deixada em sua casa e Sir Holland partiu, não sem antes dizer que adorou o passeio e estava feliz em ter uma noiva que falasse tão pouco, pois mulheres que falavam demais eram irritantes, sorte ter um lacaio ao seu lado, ou ela teria batido no homem.

Ao adentrar a casa, ela suspirou aliviada.

Enfim, um pouco de paz.

- Bella?! – sorriu para o velho mordomo.

Poucas pessoas a chamavam de Bella, era o apelido que a sua mãe lhe dera, e o seu pai ocasionalmente a chamava assim, mesmo Emmett e Jasper a chamavam desta forma somente quando quisessem cair em suas boas graças.

Mas o velho mordomo, que era deveras austero, chamava-a assim, porque a vira crescer, ele cuidara dela, ele a amava, mesmo em seu jeito sério de ser.

Depois da morte de seus pais, Emmett se tornara o seu pai de todos os modos que se imaginasse de se ser um pai de uma menina de dez anos, mas Stokes fez vezes da figura de um avô.

O velho mordomo contava-lhe histórias, levava-a a passeios, lhe contrabandeava doces antes do jantar, dentre outras coisas. Para todos, ele era apenas um mordomo circunspecto e muito fiel aos seus patrões.

Para ela, ele era somente Stokes, o seu amigo.

- Boa tarde, Stokes.

- Teve um bom passeio?

- Não muito, mas enfim terminou, vou me recolher, estou exausta.

- Ah sim, tente descansar até à hora do jantar, felizmente não tem nenhum compromisso está noite.

- Sim, terei uma noite relaxada e calma. – riu para si mesma e o viu arquear uma sobrancelha, quando ela não disse nada, ele pegou um envelope e lhe entregou.

- Isso chegou aqui para a Senhorita pouco depois que saiu.

Pegou a carta com curiosidade.

- Lady Ballett?! – falou em voz alta lendo o nome na frente do envelope.

Já iria dizer que não conhecia nenhuma Lady Ballett, quando sorriu ao lembra-se...

Edward...

- É uma amiga sua, Bella?

- Sim, da época da Escola de moças, já não a vejo há anos. – murmurou distraidamente.

- Entendo...

- Sim?

- Creio que sim... Agora, quando as cartas de Lady Ballett chegar, você prefere que elas não cheguem às mãos de seus irmãos? – ela o olhou atentamente e o velho homem arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Stokes, o que você sabe?

- O suficiente Bella, para saber que isso não acabará bem... – suspirando, ela pegou a mão do velho homem, apesar de suas palavras, ele a olhava com afetuosidade.

- Em breve me casarei Stokes, e serei completamente infeliz...

- Não sabes...

- Sim, eu sei. O odeio... Eu realmente o odeio com todas as minhas forças, e quero chorar o tempo todo pelo meu destino... Mas não vou, resolvi aproveitar a minha única chance de felicidade...

- Ele a magoará.

- Mas enquanto isso, ele me faz feliz. – o velho suspirou,

- Se você tem certeza, pode contar comigo.

- Seriamente?

- É claro! Sempre estarei aqui para ti Bella... ...e se isso a faz feliz, isso é tudo o que me importa... – sem se conter, a menina abraçou o velho homem.

- Obrigada Stokes... – sorriu ao senti-lo dando tapinhas gentis em suas costas.

Moças da sociedade não deveriam abraçar os seus mordomos... Mas Isabella não se importou nenhum pouco, tudo o que importava era que Stokes estivesse ao seu lado.

Quando se afastou, o fitou com curiosidade.

- Se me permite perguntar, como sabe sobre, huh, meus encontros? – ele sorriu.

- Um mordomo sabe de tudo que acontece em sua casa, querida.

- Stokes seu bisbilhoteiro! – murmurou chocada e viu as orelhas do velho homem se avermelhar, não conseguiu segurar o sorriso.

- Isabella... – ele começou a repreendê-la, mas ela não lhe deu tempo, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e correu para o quarto.

Edward lhe escrevera...

Ansiosamente, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama, rindo feito uma garotinha. Começou a abrir o envelope quando algo lhe ocorreu.

E se ele estivesse cancelando os encontros, ou pior, terminando tudo?

Imagens de Edward com a bonita ruiva da noite anterior assolaram a sua mente, o ciúme e a dor voltaram com força, ao imaginá-los juntos. Formavam um lindo casal, é claro. Ela uma mulher voluptuosa, e ele... Céus! Tão bonito que chegava a doer.

Não, ele negara estar interessado na mulher. Iria confiar nele...

Sim, com certeza, na carta só havia algum recado avisando que naquela noite ele teria um compromisso...

Ainda um pouco ansiosa, ela abriu o envelope e se apressou em ler as palavras.

_**Minha cara Srta. Latton,**_

_Vi-lhe está manhã em um passeio, não ousei me aproximar, pois você estava acompanhada..._

_Devo-lhe dizer que fiquei um pouco surpresa com a sua companhia, afinal não é todo dia que se vê uma bela jovem acompanhada de um pavão tagarela._

_Mas me diga minha querida amiga, não lhe ocorreu, nem por um minutinho, empurrar o pavão do coche?_

_Eu em seu lugar, o eu teria feito... Não tenho vergonha alguma em admitir isso, e você também não deveria!_

_Enfim, mas não lhe escrevi para falar sobre pavões, e sim para lhe dizer que estou ansiosa..._

_Muito ansiosa, por sinal, para o momento de nosso encontro para o "chá"..._

_E como esse "chá", em especial, é muito importante, acredito que devamos nos vestir a altura..._

_Com nossas melhores roupas, e se me permite a ousadia, creio que devamos nos esquecer de vestir certas peças do vestuário, aquelas que só atrapalhariam, se é que me entende..._

_Despeço-me agora, e lembre-se, não deixe o pavão lhe incomodar, mas se ele se tornar insuportável, eu tenho uma arma de chumbinho da época da minha infância e terei um enorme prazer em lhe emprestar por alguns dias..._

_Não a livrara dele para sempre, mas o ensinara a se comportar, ou pelo menos, a falar pouco... _

_Atenciosamente,_

_**Lady Ballett.**_

Riu abraçando a carta ao peito.

Oh Edward, somente ele para lhe fazer sorrir depois da manhã extenuante que teve. Suspirou se jogando mais uma vez na cama e riu como uma garotinha apaixonada, bem era o que ela era... Completamente apaixonada por aquele Duque.

E quem sabe, pelo menos um pouquinho, ele estivesse começando a gostar dela, também.

Voltou a reler a carta e corou de prazer com a menção do homem para que ela se esquecesse de colocar algumas peças de roupas... Será que enfim, teriam as aulas totalmente nus?

Pelo menos sem o lingerie dela, se é que ela entendeu bem a carta do mancebo, e a leve insinuação por parte dele durante o baile da noite passada. Ela esperava ansiosamente que o Duque estivesse sem a dele também.

...

- Será que Emmett é amante da Baronesa? – ponderou Jasper, enquanto eles estavam encerrados na carruagem alugada indo para a casa do Duque. Isabella apenas negou...

- Não creio!

- Mas ele me pareceu deveras possesso com toda a atenção que ela recebia.

- De fato, ele pareceu a ponto de bater em ti.

- Em mim? – perguntou horrorizado e ri.

- Jasper, você falou do decote dela, e ainda dançou com ela!

- Mas isso não é motivo para bater em um irmão...

- É, quando a mulher em questão lhe interessa...

- Então concorda comigo que ele tenha interesse pela Baronesa?

- Está meio óbvio que ele tem... Não sei qual seria o nível de interesse que ele dedicasse a ela... Mas algum, ele tem!

- Hunf, irei descobrir!

- Jasper... – começou, mas ele bufou.

- Não farei nada demais, só irei tentar descobrir um pouco mais sobre a Baronesa.

- Não se deitará com ela, não é?

- Isabella! – ele novamente estava horrorizado, mas dessa vez pela insinuação da irmã.

- Falo sério Jasper, se Emmett tiver sentimentos pela Baronesa, e se você tiver algum interlúdio com ela... Ele nunca o perdoará...

- Eu sei Bella, eu me comportarei, prometo... ...ou quase isso...

- O que fará?

- Só o que faço de melhor...

- É disso que tenho medo.

Ele riu e abriu a porta quando a carruagem parou.

- A venho buscar em duas horas, esteja pronta!

- Está bem. – beijou a bochecha do irmão e saltou do plaustro.

- Divirta-se, mas não muito...

- Farei o possível. – sorriu antes de fechar a porta e acenou enquanto ele partia, assim que estava sozinha, respirou fundo e foi para a entrada dos fundos que o mordomo lhe indicou da última vez em que veio.

Deu duas batidas e em seguida a porta se abriu.

- Senhorita...

- Boa noite!

- Venha, Milorde a espera.

O seu coração começou a tamborilar e o seu estomago embrulhar de nervosismo, a seda do vestido que usava, roçava nos mamilos nus a fazendo ficar mais e mais excitada, assim como a falta da calcinha, fazia com que ela estivesse muito consciente da sensação de sua pele se esfregando e no calor, que começava a crescer pela antecipação em rever Edward.

Quando enfim chegou a biblioteca, o mordomo abriu a porta, ela entrou e com um aceno rápido, o velho homem saiu. Ela retirou a capa e a colocou no cabide ao lado da porta, assim que se concentrou no interior, ofegou ao ver Edward.

Ele estava... Oh céus...

Onde estaria a sua camisa e sapatos?

- Está nu? – ele olhou para o seu peito e pés balançando os dedos, e em seguida de volta para ela.

- Estou seminu. Ainda levo as calças... – fez um gesto para as calças marrons que eram justas demais e mostravam muito bem a sua excitação.

- Hmmm, elas não oferecem muita cobertura... – murmurou e ele riu abertamente.

- Eu lhe disse querida, queria que hoje usássemos menos roupas em nossa aula...

- Sim, você disse.

- E você Isabella, atendeu a minha, como posso assim dizer, sugestão?

- Sim, estou sem calcinha... – falou rapidamente corando em seguida, o notou olhar para o seu corpo, enquanto lambia os lábios.

- E sem sutiã, também?

- Como sabe?

- Posso ver os seus mamilos duros, marcando a roupa... – rapidamente, ela cruzou os braços em frente aos seios, ele grunhiu e se aproximando dela em passos largos, abaixando as mãos da então donzela...

- Edward...

- Não se esconda de mim... Quero vê-la!

- Mas... – sem deixá-la continuar, ele a beijou... A moçoila suspirando, se agarrou a ele, ansiando mais por aquele beijo do que imaginava.

Desejando nada mais do que estar ali, naquele lugar com ele, sendo dele... Pois enquanto vivesse, mesmo casada com outro, ela sempre seria dele...

Quando o Duque se afastou, ele lhe sorria, levou a mão até os cabelos dela e desfez o penteado que a menina usava, deixando os cabelos sedosos soltos. Ele passou os dedos pelos fios escuros e se inclinou para cheirar os cabelos dela.

- O que está fazendo?

- Adoro o seu cabelo, a cor, o cheiro... Céus, tudo me atrai em você, Isabella.

- Também o acho, huh, atraente... – sussurrou envergonhada e ele se afastou.

- Sim? – ela assentiu e ele deslizou as mãos por sua cintura até a sua bunda, onde deu um bom apertão a fazendo arfar. – Diga amor, o que acha atraente em mim?

- Tudo... ...o seu corpo, o seu cabelo, os seus beijos... – falou passando as mãos pelo peito nu, largo e forte do homem, ele grunhiu baixinho e ela se inclinou para beijar um mamilo, ele se afastou bruscamente.

- Jesus mulher, me deixas insano!

- Isso é ruim?

- Não, é bom! Até demais... Diga-me, já leu mais do Kamasutra?

- Não... Hoje estive muito ocupada.

- Entendo, então vamos brincar hoje, em vez de estudar... – sorriu maliciosamente e o coração dela disparou.

- Brincar?!

- Sim...

Em passos rápidos, ele estava ao lado dela, ainda sorrindo, levou-a ao sofá e a ajudou a se sentar. Em vez de acompanhá-la, ele se ajoelhou aos pés da moça e ergueu um pouco o vestido que ela usava, e para a mais completa surpresa dela, começou a tirar os sapatos que ela calçava.

- O que está fazendo, Edward? – perguntou com uma risada, quando ele fez cócegas em seu pé agora nu, como o dele.

- A deixando mais confortável, amor.

Assim que a deixou livre de ambos os sapatos, ele começou a passar as mãos pelas pernas cremosas da jovem, um calor começou a se concentrar no interior da donzela, assim como uma necessidade que ela nem sabia como preencher, mas seguia sentindo...

- Edward...

- Shiii, calma amor, me deixe brincar com você.

Ela ofegou, quando ele subiu mais e mais o vestido dela, relevando cada vez mais as pernas da moça... Quando boa parte do vestido já se encontrava agrupado nos quadris macios, ela começou a ficar agitada.

- Vais, vais...

- Quietinha! – pediu com um grunhido urgente.

Se aproximando cada vez mais, ele abriu as pernas dela e para a completa surpresa da moça, enfiou a cabeça entre elas...

- Edward, o que está fazen... – a sua voz morreu, ao sentir a língua dele, nela...

Um calor abrasador a envolveu, o seu coração parecia querer explodir para fora do peito.

Ela sentiu o vapor da respiração dele, assim como a barba por fazer roçando o interior de suas coxas, a necessidade estava cada vez maior, muito além do que sentira na última aula... E olha que aquilo havia sido intenso, mas isso era demais... Por certo, ela morreria se ele continuasse.

- Edward, eu não sei se deve... ...creio que seja melhor se afastar...

Ouviu-o grunhir, ela já ia levantar as saias, mas toda a força se esvaiu de seu corpo, ao sentir a língua dele, lá...

- Oh Meu Deus... – guinchou alto e sem se conter mais, ergueu as saias.

OH, MEU DEUS...

Pensou ao vê-lo com a boca em sua entrada, era chocante, era inimaginável, e céus, era bom, muito bom...

Os seus olhos giraram ao sentir a língua dele, lambendo-a e chupando-a, os seus dedos apertaram com força a barra do vestido, ela mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos perdida nas deliciosas sensações que a boca de Edward lhe provocava...

Ele lambia cada pedaço dela, empurrando a língua para dentro, chupando um pequeno ponto no interior dela que a fez querer gritar e gritar por mais. As mãos grandes dele agarraram o seu bumbum e apertaram a carne, enquanto a puxava mais de encontro a sua boca faminta. Era como um beijo, ele a estava beijando apaixonadamente bem ali em baixo...

Era lento, molhado, excitante e todo o corpo dela tremia... Os beijos dele começaram a ficar mais intensos, mais fortes, ele raspou os dentes naquele ponto que pulsava, a respiração da moça se agitou e as pernas bambearam, o corpo delgado começou a pulsar... ...tudo tremia, mas quando ele empurrou um dedo dentro dela, tudo explodiu!

Foi somente o que ela pode pensar... Uma explosão, o seu corpo havia entrado em combustão, com os beijos e toques dele, e quando não pode agüentar mais, ela explodiu em uma onda de prazer tão intenso que o seu corpo todo estava mole.

- Bella? – ela piscou ao som de seu apelido e o encarou, ele a fitava com o rosto apoiado em seu estomago, as suas mãos ainda estavam em seu bumbum e ele o massageava gentilmente.

- Me chamou de Bella?

- Sim, é o seu nome, não é?

- Meus pais me chamavam assim, às vezes Emmett e Jasper, mas era uma coisa minha e dos meus pais...

- Se preferir, eu não a chamarei mais assim... – ela negou.

- Eu gosto! Pode sempre me chamar assim, pois sou a sua Bella... – percebeu que a testa dele franziu, e esperou que ele negasse dizendo que ela não era dele.

Ela era, mas temia que ele não quisesse, porém ele a surpreendeu quando sorriu e beijou o seu estomago sobre o vestido.

- Minha Bella... – sussurrou e se afastou, ficando de joelhos na frente dela, ele acariciou as coxas da moça.

- Sim, sua...

- Agora, minha Bella, o que achou dessa brincadeira? – corando abertamente, ela sorriu.

- Eu gostei, muito...

- Bom, muito bom, pois desejo brincar mais.

- Mais?

- Oh sim! Seu gosto é viciante Bella, quero provar mais e mais dele.

Agora, havia sido a vez de ela grunhir e se jogar de encontro ao sofá... Ela estaria morta até o final daquela noite se ele voltasse a beijar o seu interior, mas ao sentir as mãos dele em suas coxas, as afastando e o calor da boca dele mais uma vez, percebeu que não se importava...

**Na verdade, aquela seria uma ótima maneira de morrer.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: oi povo pervo**

**ui que esse cap foi quentee oh calor rsrs**

**adorando os comentários divooos u.u**

**agora um aviso rápido**

**ja falei no grupo, mas nao sei se todas as leitoras sao de la **

**enfim meu note morreu pogo :'(**

**Ja era, então vou escrever pelo tablet è mais difícil ja q nao tacostumada,mas não custa tentar hehe**

**então se as postagens demorarem è por isso ok**

**com isso dito vou descansar**

**N/B – **Fui somente eu, quem percebi o mal estar do pavão ao não poder se casar logo ou alguém mais notou? Deveras estranho, hein? E a coisa do beijo lá... NOSSA! Comments please!

**TUCA**


	11. Chapter X

**Capítulo X **

Duque Walford era tido como um verdadeiro descarado, ele sempre soubera disso, e na verdade, sempre esteve satisfeito por aquele fato. Em realidade, apreciava muito, a sua, por assim dizer, "má" reputação.

Ele sabia exatamente com dar prazer a uma mulher de diversas formas, e mais ainda, ele sabia apreciar ver uma mulher se perder no momento do prazer. No ápice da relação, na plenitude que ele proporcionava a sua parceira, mesmo apenas com as suas mãos e a boca, não precisando nem tirar as roupas para levar uma mulher ao delírio da paixão.

Tinha que admitir, na verdade, ele admitiria para quem quisesse ouvir, mas no momento, admitiria para si mesmo, não havia nada mais prazeroso para ele, do que ver uma mulher se desmanchar de prazer por suas reconhecidas habilidades.

E esse sempre foi um fato muito marcante em sua vida.

Mas por ora, depois de ter extraído pelo menos dois orgasmos, possivelmente mais, ele não iria se gabar, por enquanto, enfim, depois de ter levado a jovem Isabella ao paraíso mais de uma vez, ele sorriu envolto da mais pura satisfação masculina.

Já havia levado muitas mulheres a esse nível de prazer, mas nenhuma delas se comparava a sua Bella.

Sua Bella?!

Sim sua! Nessa casa, nesse cômodo. Nesse preciso instante, ela era dele e de ninguém mais, e assim seguiria sendo por mais algum tempo, até que ele a perdesse para sempre...

Algo o incomodou com aquele pensamento.

Sabia muito bem que não podia tê-la para sempre, os seus encontros tinham os dias contados. Sabia disso, estava muito ciente, que em breve ela deixaria a sua cama e os seus braços para se deitar somente com o seu marido.

Pois apesar de todo o seu ódio pelo pavão, Isabella nunca teria um amante, e mesmo ele, não poderia ser o seu amante, pois enlouqueceria só de pensar em ter que dividi-la...

- Edward?! – saiu de suas divagações ao som da voz dela, a sua pequena mão passando por seus cabelos, tão bom, tentou sorrir, mas era difícil, agora que aquele pensamento de perdê-la estava fixo em sua mente.

- O que há? Ficou sério de repente.

- Só pensando amor... Gostastes de nossa pequena brincadeira? – ela sorriu com as bochechas muito vermelhas.

Ele sorriu de volta, porque não havia nada mais adorável do que Isabella Latton corada. A moça era por si só linda, encantadora, mas quando as suas bochechas enrubesciam, lhe dava todo um ar novo, uma mistura equilibrada de inocência e sexualidade tudo na medida certa e ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo o fazia querer deitar sobre ela e a tomar com paixão.

- Sim, gostei muito. – ela falou corando mais, ele grunhiu para tentar refrear a sua necessidade.

Deus como ele desejava aquela jovem donzela.

- Bom, teremos mais em breve.

- Eu... huh...

- Há algo que queira me dizer, Bella?

- Eu poderei tocá-lo, também?

- Tocar-me?

- Sim, sabe como me tocou há pouco. – ele grunhiu se afastando.

- Não sei se estamos preparados para isso.

- Mas, já me viu completamente nua, e já me tocastes em quase todos os lugares... Quando vou lhe ver?

- Bella...

- Por favor, Edward... – fez um beicinho adorável, mas uma vez ele grunhiu, enquanto se levantava, criando assim, um pouco de distancia entre eles, não muita, só um pouco para que pudesse pensar com clareza.

Ter recentemente estado entre as pernas da moça, não fez muito bem para a sua sanidade, o desejo que residia em sua alma, era agora deveras ardente.

- Tem certeza Bella? – ela assentiu freneticamente, o que fez-lo rir, por fim. – Não acho que esteja pronta ainda, mas entendo a sua curiosidade.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, ele desabotoou as calças e enganchou os dedos nas beiradas, antes de empurrar para baixo, revelando a sua nudez, assim como o seu membro, que estava ereto pelo seu desejo, notou-a arregalar os olhos e engolir em seco, com aquela visão.

- É grande!

- Obrigado, Srta. Latton. – ela olhou para ele com um rolar de olhos.

- Não foi um elogio! Foi mais uma constatação...

- Ainda assim, obrigado. – ela soltou um pequeno e adorável bufo, antes que voltasse a contemplar o membro duro do Duque.

O olhar avaliador da mocinha o estava deixando cada vez mais excitado. Era um verdadeiro tormento olhar para os seios nus e as saias levantadas e não se imaginar separando as coxas dela e se afundando naquele calor...

Mas ele se segurou, por Deus, estava difícil, mas se manteve firme, deixando-a avaliá-lo. Quando ela suspirou esfregando as coxas, ele grunhiu se aproximando, ele percebeu os olhos dela se arregalarem, o que fez-lo parar.

- Vais... – ela deixou a frase morrer, mas ele havia entendido muito bem.

- Não Isabella, ainda não... – ela pareceu um pouco decepcionada, ele sorriu voltando a se aproximar.

Sentou-se ao seu lado dela completamente nu, enquanto se deixava ser avaliado pela jovem curiosa.

- Você é tão bonito. – falou de repente e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Homens não são bonitos, mas as moças o são. – ela negou e se adiantou um pouco para frente, tocou o peito másculo com as pontas dos dedos, só uma leve caricia, porém foi o suficiente para fazê-lo pulsar de necessidade.

Sem se conter, ele agarrou a mão dela, afastando-a de sua pele quente e beijou os nos dos dedos.

- Melhor pararmos, Isabella. – falou em um sussurro.

- Mas nem o toquei...

- Tocou o suficiente.

- Mas... huh, nem o beijei.

- Beijar? – ela corou mais uma vez, agora olhando para o pau do Duque, que estremeceu ao imaginar aqueles lindos lábios carnudos em volta de seu membro.

Beijando, chupando, provando dele com avidez.

Afastou esses pensamentos, antes que enlouquecesse de vez.

- Sim, eu desejo... huh, bem, tocá-lo de todas as formas possíveis...

- São muitas formas...

- Quero que me ensine todas!

- Para usar com o seu marido? – ousou perguntar, ela rapidamente negou.

- Nunca! Eu nunca usarei algo que tenha aprendido com você, com ele. Seria o mesmo que manchar os nossos encontros.

- Oh Bella, és tão doce.

Ela abriu a boca, mas nada saiu, ele então aproveitou do silêncio da donzela para levar a mão dela, que ele ainda retinha, para tocar o seu membro.

Ele percebeu os lindos olhos chocolate da morena se arregalar, o que fez-lo sorrir, enquanto lhe assoalhava como era um homem...

Ambos arfaram quando a mão dela o tocou, os seus pequenos dedos tremiam, enquanto sentia o calor que irradiava do pau do rapaz, ele rangeu os dentes com aquela visão.

Céus, se ele não se segurasse, ele gozaria como o adolescente que outrora fora, inexperiente no prazer de estar com uma mulher... ...contudo, o toque de Isabella fazia com que ele se perdesse... ...aquilo nunca fora tão bom, tão deliciosamente sensual por ter uma mão trêmula e inexperiente o tocando.

Ele queria, nessa vida, nada mais do que ser tocado por ela, ser beijado e ser amado...

Pelos céus, de onde veio todo aquele pensamento?

Nada de amor!

Não existia amor nesse cômodo, somente luxuria... Necessidade... Paixão... Inúmeros sentimentos e desejos nunca antes sentidos, mas nunca amor!

Não podia e muito menos ousaria querer amar.

Mesmo Bella, que merecia mais amor do que qualquer moça que conhecia, mas não o teria dele. Queria poder lhe dar aquilo, mas não era algo que estivesse disposto a dar, na verdade, não desejava amar e não iria...

Arfou olhando para baixo, ao ver Isabella beijando a cabeça de seu pau.

- Isabella?! – sua voz saiu em um guincho, mas não se importou... O que diabos ela estaria fazendo?

Notou-a sorrir e lamber os lábios, a visão o deixou mais excitado ainda.

- Quero tocá-lo como me tocou. Ensine-me! – deu outro beijo, ele grunhiu jogando a cabeça para trás.

Por Deus, aquela menina... Diabos, a mulher era um tormento!

- Não acho que precise de muita instrução... – grunhiu, quando ela chupou a cabecinha de seu pau.

- Realmente? – ele assentiu, enquanto a via lamber os lábios. – Huh, é salgado!

- Jesus, Isabella! – sorrindo, ela voltou a beijar e lamber.

Querendo sentir mais dos lábios quentes e carnudos sobre si, pegou a mão dela, notou-a encará-lo com curiosidade, então sorrindo lambeu a mão da jovem.

- Edward... – ela engasgou, ele riu, antes de levar a mão da moça de encontro ao membro ansioso.

- O segure e o esfregue, enquanto beija a ponta.

Ela hesitou por um momento, mas em seguida assentiu e o tocou seu pau, esfregando a pele sensível, e voltou a beijar e chupar a ponta.

- Engula mais um pouquinho... – pediu, ou melhor, exigiu sentindo as suas bolas doerem de necessidade, ela olhou para ele com a boca ainda em seu pau.

Sem se conter, ele agarrou o cabelo da menina, o prendendo em um rabo de cavalo, o segurou firmemente e ergueu um pouco a sua cabeça para que ela o fitasse.

- Abra bem a boca. – ela obedeceu imediatamente.

Levado pelo prazer, ele empurrou o seu membro na boca quente e úmida da moçoila, ela arregalou os olhos, mas não tentou fechar a boca, só o encarava com curiosidade.

Se deixando levar pelo desejo, ele continuou empurrando para dentro da boca dela, gemendo baixinho, cada vez que a língua dela timidamente o tocava. Deus do céu, que boca maravilhosa, ele pensou...

Mas quando as suas bolas apertaram, ele soube que estava cada vez mais próximo do orgasmo, então, antes que pudesse vir em na boca dela, ele a afastou com delicadeza e se auto-acariciou, o Duque percebeu o olhar atendo dela o vendo se tocar, até que ele explodiu, a sua semente se espalhando pelo seu estomago.

- Nossa!

- Perdoe-me... – murmurou ofegante, ela negou e se aproximou para observar com mais curiosidade a mancha branca espalhada em seu estomago.

- O que é isso?

- Minha semente...

- Se não tivesse me afastado, eu teria, huh, bebido isso?

- Sim.

- Não gosta que uma mulher engula?

- Jesus Isabella, claro que gosto.

- Então porque...

- Estava muito excitado, poderia te machucar, e se não gostasse e cuspisse de volta em mim. – fez uma careta torcendo o nariz, ela riu.

- Bem, como é o gosto?

- Não faço idéia... – ela mordeu os lábios e em seguida se inclinou, passando a ponta do dedo sobre o sêmen do homem e o levou a boca.

Foda-se!

- Hmmm, não diria que fosse delicioso, mas eu poderia engolir se assim desejasse.

- Vais cumprir todos os meus desejos, Isabella? – ela corou um pouco, mas sem nenhuma hesitação assentiu.

- Todos os que você desejar, contanto que seja só nós dois... – falou enfaticamente, foi a vez de ele rir.

- Amor, eu só quero estar com você... – ela assentiu satisfeita e abaixando as saias, se levantou e pegou um lenço que estava sobre a mesa, então se voltou para ele, ficando entre as suas pernas se ajoelhou e passou a limpar a confusão sobre o estomago do Duque.

- Sabes, gostei muito de sua carta. – ela murmurou enquanto ainda retirava os resquícios de suas atividades.

- De fato? Como não recebi resposta alguma? Pensei que não havia gostado... Ou que havia achado-a inoportuna.

- Não, eu gostei! Ela foi à melhor parte de meu dia. Bem, exceto por agora, é claro.

- Agora foi à melhor parte de meu dia, também.

Quando ele estava limpo, ela enrolou o lenço e olhou em volta confusa, sorrindo ele o retirou da mão dela e o colocou no chão.

- Obrigado, amor.

- Foi meu prazer...

- Agora, venha aqui! – ajudando-a a se levantar, ele terminou de empurrar o vestido dela para baixo, deixando-a completamente nua. – Bem melhor...

- Edward!

- Agora que já passamos da etapa da timidez, acredito que devemos ter nossas aulas assim.

- Nus?

- Completamente!

Puxou-a para o seu colo e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, beijando a sua clavícula e garganta. Lambeu a pele quente e mordiscou, ela esfregou a sua bundinha no pau dele, que começou a crescer novamente.

- Vire-se... – ele a ajudou a se virar, a sentando de frente para ele, apoiou os joelhos no sofá, com as pernas bem abertas.

- Essa não parece uma posição muito digna...

- É uma posição perfeita, querida. – o pau dele estava cada vez mais duro. – Vê, podes sentar sobre mim e tomar o seu prazer. – ela olhou para baixo, onde o membro do Duque crescia entre os corpos.

- Iremos fazer agora?

- Deus, não!

- Mas então por quê?

- Porque quero esfregar o meu pau em sua linda boceta, enquanto a beijo.

Ela arfou e ele nem esperou que ela lhe perguntasse algo mais, fez exatamente o que desejava.

Beijou-lhe, devorou os lábios deliciosos com urgência, enquanto agarrava a linda bundinha da menina e a movia, esfregando o seu membro contra a entrada dela.

- Edward… - Isabella arfou com o prazer lhe proporcionado, afastando os lábios, mas ele não a deixou se afastar, ele voltou a beijá-la, com cada vez mais necessidade e paixão.

E teria beijado mais, e quem sabe o que mais teria feito se não fosse pela batida urgente na porta e a voz do Mordomo o chamando.

- Milorde? A carruagem da Srta. Latton à espera...

Praguejando baixinho, ele a ajudou a se levantar.

- Ela irá a um minuto, Barnes.

Dando um longo suspiro, ele se afastou e pegou o vestido dela, ajudando-a a se vestir.

- Uma pena o nosso encontro já ter acabado.

- Sim, uma lastima... – tratou de fechar os botões com rapidez e agilidade.

- Mas teremos outros...

- Eu mal poderei esperar!

- Pronto, está perfeita. – elogiou quando acabou de abotoar o último botão.

- Nossa, me vestistes mais rápido do que a minha camareira de quarto.

- É um dom!

- Me pergunto onde adquiriu esse dom!

- Acredite-me, não vai querer saber.

- Com as suas inúmeras amantes, creio eu...

- Isabella…

- Está tudo bem Edward, sei que teve uma vida antes de mim.

- Bem, sim... – ele se viu em uma perda de palavras, quando ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e ficou na ponta dos pés.

- Não ligo para o seu passado, no momento, o seu presente é comigo.

- Só com você... – se apressou em dizer, ela sorriu presunçosamente, antes de lhe dar um beijinho estalado.

- Muito bom!

- Milorde? – Barnes voltou a bater.

- Um momento, homem.

- Preciso ir...

- Sim. Virá amanhã?

- Não posso! Irei à ópera com os meus irmãos.

- Já perdoaste Emmett?

- Ainda não, o deixarei sofrer mais um pouquinho.

- Ele a ama, Bella.

- Amo-o também. Mas esperava mais dele.

- Ele só quer o seu bem, a sua felicidade...

- Se fosse assim, nunca me forçaria a estar no mesmo cômodo que Sir Holland.

- Bella… - ela negou e deu mais um beijo rápido nele.

- Preciso mesmo ir... Virei depois de amanhã, sim?

- Está bem... – murmurou e a viu correr para a porta, pegando a sua capa e a vestindo no caminho.

Assim que ela partiu, ele foi até a janela, observou ela entrar na carruagem de aluguel e partir. Jogou-se contra o sofá e gemeu...

Jesus, essa moça estava acabando com a sua sanidade.

Assustou-se, quando uma peça de roupa foi jogada em sua cabeça, afastou-a percebendo que eram as suas calças.

- Por favor, Milorde, se vista! – Barnes o olhava com reprovação e ele sorriu.

- O que há de mal Barnes?

- Uma das criadas poderia entrar.

- Bem, duvido que elas não fossem reclamar da vista... – o homem arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Vais deitar com as criadas agora?

- Claro que não! Estou comprometido... – parou de falar abruptadamente.

Não estava comprometido com ninguém e nunca seria.

Mas por um momento, bem pequeno, desejou que estivesse. Mas claro, somente se a dama fosse Isabella. Era a única mulher que furara a sua armadura. Não iria se casar, mas às vezes vacilava, porém somente por ela.

- Bem, se não pretende se envolver com as criadas, se vista! Não preciso de problemas com a criadagem. – rolou os olhos.

- Barnes, às vezes eu acho que pensa que ainda sou um garotinho.

- Não penso, tenho certeza!

Até pensou em se sentir ofendido, mas no fundo, ele sabia que Barnes tinha razão, no fundo, ele era mesmo um moleque. Sorte a sua que tinha ao velho homem para lhe puxar as orelhas e lhe lembrar de que ele era um adulto e não uma criança.

Então, se levantou e tratou de vestir as calças e sorriu.

- Satisfeito?

- Ficaria mais se vestisse a camisa também, mas já é um começo. – rolou os olhos.

- Barnes está tarde, vá dormir! Eu irei me recolher, em breve também!

- Tem certeza, Milorde? Não precisa mais de mim?

- Absoluta! Vá descansar... Eu irei daqui alguns minutos.

- Como queira...

Assim que o homem partiu, ele voltou a se sentar e sorriu lembrando os momentos trocados com Isabella. A moça tinha paixão, ela desejava tanto o prazer quanto ele. Mal podia esperar para finalmente estar com ela novamente.

Dentro dela, ser UM com ela...

Mas começara a perceber que não estava adiando o ato por medo de não se controlar. Tinha receio sim, mas o seu temor era que no momento que a penetrasse, tudo mudasse...

A sua vida mudasse para sempre!

Não sabia como, mas sabia que mudaria...

Então, era melhor adiar... Eles poderiam fazer outras coisas, havia uma infinidade de coisas para fazer que trouxesse prazer para ambos, sem chegassem aos finalmentes...

Sim, essa seria uma excelente idéia!

Brincaria com o corpo dela, e ensinaria ela a brincar com o seu, e enquanto pudesse adiar, ele adiaria...

**Pois em seu ser, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir, e enquanto pudesse ele negaria, sabia a verdade, uma vez que tivesse Isabella Latton de corpo e alma, completamente dele, sabia que nada mais seria o mesmo...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Finalmente postando**

**olá povo pervoooo**

**eita que srta. latton ta saidinha em kkkk**

**mas com esse Duqueward ate eu rsrs**

**postando rapidinho q ja vou**

**preciso dormir**

**bjss povo pervo u.u**

**nos vemos terça q vem**

**a amandooooo os coments vcs arrazam \o/**

**fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B – **Minha Nossa Senhora das Bicicletas Meladas... O que foi isso DIVA? O Duque já era! Está totalmente enredado... Totalmente entregue e apaixonado... Será mesmo que ele vai resistir por muito mais tempo? DU-VI-DE-O-DO! Meninas comentem bastante, o capítulo foi simplesmente... Ahhhhh... Pois é...

**TUCA**


	12. Chapter XI

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

Isabela parecia diferente e a Srta. Cotton não sabia dizer o porquê daquilo, mas havia algo acontecendo, embora a jovem se lamuriasse várias vezes ao dia, lamentando o seu destino, mesmo assim, havia algo a mais ali... Como ela poderia explicar aquilo, pois havia certa aura de felicidade sobre a menina. Sabia que deveria se sentir feliz pela jovem, mas por algum motivo, ela tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o assunto... Podia ser criação de sua cabeça, é claro, mas ela percebeu que o Sr. Latton mais jovem estava envolvido, então com certeza, havia algo ocorrendo e não era nada bom.

Jasper Latton, ela pensou com amargura...

Como poderia existir um homem tão... Irritante!

Oh, como ela odiava homens como Jasper Latton...

Cheios de si, achando que o mundo inteiro deveria estar aos seus pés, só porque era afortunado e bonito, pois claro, além de muito rico, Jasper Latton era lindo. Alice não podia negar o óbvio, ele a deixava em um estado nada bom, ainda mais quando sorria. E embora odiasse admitir, na primeira vez em que o viu, ela ficou encantada por ele, por seus lindos e profundos olhos castanhos e os sedosos cabelos dourados, contudo é claro, tudo aquilo foi eclipsado no momento em que ele abriu a boca, lhe mostrando que não era diferente dos homens que já passaram por sua vida...

Não foram muitos, é claro, o seu pai, o seu patrão e o seu suposto amor...

Abanou a cabeça, afastando as lembranças de outrora, há muito não pensava mais naquele assunto, na verdade, não queria pensar no assunto, não queria pensar em nada sobre o seu triste passado.

Havia começado uma nova vida com os Latton, eles a acolheram, a respeitavam, e o mais importante, a tratavam como parte da família.

Pois mesmo tendo tido uma mãe e um pai um dia, ela nunca tinha tido uma verdadeira família. E os Latton eram uma família de verdade. Entre eles as regras da sociedade eram esquecidas, eles agiam com amor e respeito, aquilo era tudo o que ela sempre almejara...

- Olá, Alice! - ela deixou as suas reflexões de lado e sorriu.

Era óbvio que havia algo pelo sorriso da jovem, além de um motivo incógnito presente em seus olhos...

- Isabella... Está tão animada, ou seria impressão minha?

- Extremamente animada. Você não está? Eu sei que adora ir ao teatro!

- Oh sim, eu estou bastante empolgada, faz algum tempo que não vamos à ópera.

- E sabes qual a melhor parte?

- Qual?

- Sir. Holland acabou de me mandar um recado, ele não poderá ir! - Isabella começou a dançar pelo salão, mas antes que dissesse algo, o seu irmão apareceu.

- Agora, isso é um crime...

- Perdão? - Isabella olhou em direção ao irmão parando de dançar, mas agilmente ele a tomou nos braços, reiniciando a dança, ela riu alto.

- Uma linda jovem nunca deveria dançar sozinha.

- Como és atencioso Sr. Latton.

- Esse sou eu, um perfeito cavalheiro! - ela riu alto acompanhada do irmão.

E Alice Cotton se apaixonou um pouquinho mais pelos Latton.

- Estão dando uma festa?

O Marquês entrou na sala sorrindo. Alice viu o sorriso de Isabella morrer e suspirou. Sabia que a jovem estava chateada com o irmão mais velho, mas sentia por Isabella não perceber a sorte que tinha por ter um irmão que se preocupasse tanto com ela.

- Só celebrando, irmão...

- Algo em especial? - Jasper olhou para Isabella que sorriu fracamente.

- Ah nada em especial, só a vida? – ela arriscou, Jasper se deu por satisfeito, pois valsou até o seu irmão e lhe entregou Isabella.

- Jasper... - ela começou, mas ele negou.

- Vamos Bella, dance com o nosso irmão cabeçudo, enquanto vou tirar adorável Srta. Cotton para dançar.

- O quê? - guinchou olhando para os três.

- Não se diz "o quê", é rude! - repreendeu Isabella com uma risadinha, se aproveitando da ocasião, pois por diversas vezes, ela fora corrigida e agora poderia devolver à bronca.

- Perdoe-me, eu só...

- Vamos Cotton se divirta um pouco. - antes que ela respondesse, ele a tirou do sofá a tomando nos braços e valsou.

Oh céus, ela estava nos braços de Jasper Latton.

O mesmo homem que invadia os seus sonhos e ao mesmo tempo lhe apavora com as lembranças do passado. E embora soubesse que deveria correr para longe, dizer um muito obrigado e se afastar, ela não conseguia, pois embora odiasse aquilo, teria que admitir, desejava estar nos braços dele. Nem que fosse por uns breves momentos roubados...

- Srta. Cotton não precisa ter medo, não irei lhe atacar.

- Não estou com medo! - murmurou entre dentes, ele riu.

Até a sua risada era atraente, ela pensou com amargor.

- Tens certeza?

- É claro, só não sou muito boa dançando valsas...

- Isso é uma lástima, toda jovem deveria saber dançar perfeitamente uma valsa.

- Não sou jovem! - resmungou e o viu a olhar com curiosidade.

Pela primeira vez, ele parecia a olhar de verdade. Como se tentasse ver através do penteado austero, ou das vestes sem graça, e claro, de seus oculos enormes.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele sorriu.

- É jovem sim e muito bonita. – ela sentiu o seu rosto se ruborizar.

- Srt. Latton, isso não é apropriado.

- Achá-la bonita?

- Sim, pois sou uma criada.

- Uma criada muito bonita.

- Sr. Latton...

- Sabe, deveria me chamar pelo meu nome.

- Absolutamente!

- Por quê? Somos amigos, sim?

- Não somos amigos! - guinchou, ele sorriu mais.

- Claro que somos, querida Alice.

- Prefiro que não me chame assim, Sr. Latton.

- Pois eu gosto muito, Alice... - ela grunhiu.

- Por que têm que ser tão irritante?

- Creio que essa seja a minha melhor qualidade.

- Não deveria zombar de mim.

- Eu falo sério, eu sou adoravelmente irritante.

- Sim, claro! - sorriu e ele riu.

- Me disseram isso hoje mesmo.

- Não creio. - sorriu mais abertamente, agora.

- Pois creia, a Baronesa olhou na minha cara e disse: "_Jasper Latton você é adoravelmente irritante!"_ - todo o humor se foi e ela se afastou dele bruscamente, interrompendo a dança.

- Melhor eu me retirar.

- Alice...

- Não! É Srta. Cotton, para o Senhor!

E sem olhar para trás, ela deixou a sala.

Ele que fosse agarrar a Baronesa promíscua e a deixasse em paz! Já conhecerá a muitos homens como Jasper Latton, ou melhor, _um_ e aquele fora o suficiente para uma vida toda...

**ooo **

- O que fez a ela?

- Eu é que sei! - ele a olhou como se ela soubesse a resposta, afinal, Bella conhecia Alice Cotton melhor do que ele.

Mas ela parecia tão confusa quanto o irmão.

- Acho melhor ir vê-la.

Se afastando delicadamente de Emmett, ela saiu da sala, os irmãos ficaram observando a jovem sumir pelo mesmo caminho que a recatada Srta. Cotton partira, ao ficarem sozinhos, se olharam por um momento antes de ambos suspirarem, se largando nos assentos mais próximos.

- Você e Bella já se falaram?

- Não, ela ainda está chateada. O que vou fazer Jasper?

- Dê lhe um tempo Emmett, ela vai falar contigo quando estiver pronta.

- Isso vai demorar? Sinto a falta dela...

- Eu sei, sentiria também. - ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos sem nada de importante a dizer.

Quando Emmett se levantou, ele olhou para o irmão mais jovem como se esperasse algum tipo de aprovação.

- Estive pensando em arrumar outro pretendente para Isabella.

- E o Sir. Holland?

- Que se exploda! Isabella não será feliz com ele.

- Sim, também acho... Mas o homem crê que se casará com ela, metade de Londres, pelo amor de Deus, já me felicitara pelas iminentes bodas de Bella.

- Inferno! A mim também. Mas que me pendurem pelas pernas, antes que eu entregue a minha irmãzinha, sem nem lhe dar uma chance de procurar a felicidade...

- Acredite-me, é exatamente isso que ela pretende fazer...

- O que estão aprontando?

- Nada que precise temer meu velho irmão. Fique tranqüilo, estou cuidando dela.

- É isso o que me preocupa... - o jovem sorriu e se levantou também, seguindo o irmão até o aparador, onde mantinham algumas bebidas, ambos se serviram de uma dose de uísque.

Ao voltarem para os seus assentos, Jasper se inclinou para Emmett de forma conspiratória.

- Já tem em mira algum pobre infeliz para se casar com Bella!?

- Porque pobre infeliz? Acredito que ele seria muito sortudo em se casar com a nossa irmãzinha.

- Também creio nisso. Mas o casamento em si, já é uma posição em que nós homens somos todos pobres infelizes... - Emmett riu.

- Ainda não tenho um pretendente adequado. Mas espero alguém como Walford.

- Edward?

- Sim, nada melhor do que um par do reino para calar as línguas ferinas. Bem, talvez não consiga um Duque, mas precisaremos de um título.

- Tem razão. Mas não será fácil... Embora Isabella seja linda, parece que tem alguma praga na moça, nenhum rapaz demonstrou interesse nela a temporada toda.

- O que não faz o menor sentido, além da boa aparência, Isabella tem um considerável dote. É como se alguém a estivesse sabotando.

- Você sabe o que eu penso...

- Isso é loucura Jasper. Por que Holland sabotaria a nossa irmã?

- Para que ele seja a sua única opção, assim ela teria que aceitá-lo.

- Mas por quê? - Emmett grunhiu olhando ansiosamente para o irmão, como se ele tivesse as respostas.

- Como vou saber! Ele pode ter se apaixonado por ela, ou talvez tenha sérios problemas financeiros e precisaria de uma noiva rica.

- Eu perguntei ao redor, ele tem uma considerável fortuna, gosta de jogar, mas fora isso, nada mais grave.

- Então, talvez ele realmente goste dela.

- Ao que parece, sim.

- Pobre tolo, estragou todas as suas chances só por se impor a ela.

- Bem, não é como se ele tivesse alguma chance antes.

- Ainda assim, seria melhor do que ele tem agora.

- Que diabos! Quem diria que casar a nossa irmãzinha dava tanto trabalho.

- Eu quem o diga! Se soubesse...

- Se eu soubesse o quê?

- Nada, eu estava só pensando em voz alta.

- Jasper, por que estou com a impressão de que me esconde algo? - o jovem sorriu maliciosamente.

- Sempre escondo algo de você, irmão mais velho.

- Jasper, eu preciso que trabalhe comigo. Não quer ver Bella feliz?

- Mais que qualquer coisa. Por isso tenho os meus próprios planos.

- Que seriam?

- Calma, homem! Tudo ao seu tempo...

- Vais me deixar louco, não é? Com certeza vai... - resmungou em voz alta.

- Não seja tão dramático, tudo vai dar certo no final.

- Disso é que tenho medo!

- Pois não tenha, estou cuidando de Bella. - repetiu sorrindo mais amplamente.

- Certo, confiarei em você, por enquanto... - ele rolou os olhos e foi se servir de mais uma dose.

- Jesus, você parece Rosalie, ela também não confia muito em mim... - se calou com o som do copo caindo no chão.

- Rosalie?!

- Sim, a Baronesa... Lembra-se dela? Conhecemo-la no baile, noite passada... Irmão, você está bem?

Emmett apanhou o copo que felizmente não estava cheio e nem se quebrou, graças ao tapete grosso.

- Sim, só cansado... Então esteve com a Baronesa, novamente?

- Fui lhe fazer uma visita.

- Oh!

- Levei até flores!

- Es... Está interessado nela?

- Talvez! Ela é bonita e divertida, seria uma excelente amante... - Emmett guinchou alto, antes de ir até o irmão com determinação.

- Você não ousará tomar Rosalie por amante.

- Por quê? Você a quer para si?

- Não, eu... Er... Só não deve tomá-la por amante. Ela não serve para você.

- Penso que está errado. Somos muito parecidos.

- Não vejo onde.

- Somos absolutamente contra o casamento.

- Ela lhe disse isso?

- Com todas as letras, nunca mais vai se casar.

- Entendo... Mas você irá se casar.

- Lamento decepcioná-lo, mas não pretendo.

- Mas... - Jasper suspirou e foi até o irmão colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Irmão, eu sei que se preocupa conosco, mas tanto eu quanto Bella... ...precisamos tomar as nossas próprias decisões.

- Sou o seu irmão mais velho... - tentou argumentar, mas Jasper negou.

- Sim e te amamos, ainda mais por ter largado tudo por nós, mas só me casarei quando encontrar o que nossos pais tiveram. Nada menos que isso...

- Entendo, quero isso também.

- Isabella o quer também. - Jasper falou baixinho, fazendo o seu irmão grunhir com as mãos no rosto.

- Maldito Jacob Holland! Por que será que ele tinha que se meter em suas vidas?

Jasper assentiu querendo saber também.

De tantas jovens, e havia um bom punhado delas em Londres, por que ele queria justamente Isabella...

**ooo **

Isabella encontrou Alice em seu quarto, ela estava deitada aos pés da cama olhando para o teto. Sorrindo, a jovem tirou os sapatos e deitou ao lado da amiga.

- Sabia que quando éramos crianças, sempre que nós brincávamos, eu era a princesa e Jasper o príncipe.

Alice a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada...

- Jasper Latton? - a moça riu.

- Sim, Jasper Latton, eu tinha só 6 na época, ele 13, mais ele já queria ser o herói de alguém. Era o meu, é claro! Mas agora, ele se esqueceu disso... Acredito que tem a ver com a morte de nossos pais, coisas assim mudam um homem... Mas acredito que se ele encontrar uma princesa, ele volte a ser um herói, e deixe de lado o seu papel de vilão... - elas se olharam sem dizer nada, até que Isabella sorriu e voltou a encarar o teto.

- Por que está me contando isso? - Alice perguntou depois de alguns minutos, sem olhá-la, a jovem sorriu mais...

- Edward me disse algo ontem, que achei um absurdo na hora, mas hoje ao vê-la com Jasper, acredito que ele tenha razão.

- O que ele disse? - Isabella sorriu voltando a olhar a amiga.

- Que tens ciúmes de Jasper. - ela ofegou se sentando abruptamente.

- Eu... Eu... Não... Quer dizer, isso é um absurdo! - resmungou quando finalmente encontrou as palavras, Bella riu.

- Sim, eu também achei. Mas agora percebi como você olha para ele.

- E como eu o olho? - pediu embora temesse a resposta, Isabella sabia que ela temia, pois eram verdadeiras... Ela podia negar, mas ambas sabiam, que a verdade estava lá...

- Como se ele fosse à pessoa mais importante do mundo, do seu, pelo menos.

- Assim como você olha para o Duque Walford? - desafiou, o que a fez corar, mas a olhou com determinação...

- Exatamente assim!

Elas se mediram por um momento, até ambas suspirarem e voltarem a olhar para o teto.

- Não gosto de seu irmão, mas o acho bonito, isso é tudo! - Alice falou por fim, Bella sorriu.

- Amo Edward, mesmo que ele nunca me ame... Isso é tudo!

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, cada um presa em suas admissões e ambas sabendo que aquilo não era tudo. Havia muito, muito mais...

**ooo **

A jovem Srta. Latton se sentou em uma das cadeiras do amplo camarote que Emmett comprou para a noite. Estava ansiosa para assistir aquele show. Iria poder apreciar a boa música sem a falação incessante de Sir Holland.

Alice se sentou no banco de trás, Jasper ao seu lado, Emmett saiu por um momento para cumprimentar um amigo antes que a apresentação começasse.

Isabella, querendo nada mais do que desfrutar de sua noite, ignorou todos os outros e se debruçou sobre a bancada para ver quem estava nas cadeiras mais abaixo.

- Se você se inclinar mais cairá, minha querida. Ou os seus adoráveis seios saltaram para fora do vestido. - sussurrou sentando ao seu lado, ela sorriu ao ver Edward.

Claro que corou também, ao se lembrar do que fizeram no último encontro deles.

De como ela o tocou e foi tocada, do calor, do prazer, céus... Como podia olhá-lo sem sentir o seu corpo entrando em combustão?

Respirou fundo para se controlar e sorriu.

- Ed... Duque Walford, que surpresa agradável! – diabos, ela quase o chamou pelo nome, felizmente ninguém ouviu e ele deve ter gostado, pois sorriu amplamente.

- Bem, sou um amante da boa música, como poderia ficar longe... - ele murmurou a olhando com tanta intensidade que ela acreditou, por um momento, que ele falava de outra coisa. Talvez dela? Oh céus, que glorioso seria.

Mas não se deixou se iludir, ela sabia que não deveria esperar muito de Edward. Embora almejasse, iria calar o seu coração um pouco mais.

- Fico feliz que veio.

- Sim, eu também... - se olharam por alguns minutos, como se quisessem dizer tantas coisas e não sabiam por onde começar, mas antes que tivessem a chance ou a coragem, Emmett voltou ao camarote.

Os amigos se cumprimentaram e passaram a conversar.

Isabella suspirou e voltou a olhar para as pessoas abaixo do seu camarote. Podia sentir o olhar de Edward sobre si, mas se recusou a olhá-lo.

Pois poderia se esquecer de onde estavam, e o agarrar. Oh céus, estava se tornando uma devassa, ou pior, uma libertina. Mas o mais terrível era não se arrependia, na verdade, estava ansiosa...

Mal podia esperar para ir à casa de Edward na noite seguinte e terem mais aulas, completamente nus...

**Corou com o pensamento e se virou dando de cara com Edward e pelo o seu olhar, com certeza, ele estava ansioso também...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oláaaaaaaa poooooovo pervo \o/**

**Tenho notebook de novo uhuhuh**

**Então voltando a poder a escrever :D**

**Tava sofrendo escrevendo so no tablet kkkk**

**Dava mo sono**

**Enfim, vimos um pouco mais de Jasper e Alice nesse capítulo, quem sabe vemos um pouco mais de Rosie e Emmett nos próximos ;)**

**Enfim, amandooo os coments e valeu por serem compreensivas com meu sofrimento, ser uma pessoa sem note é triste povo, muito triste :'(**

**Mas não sou mais triste :D**

**Bora ler e comentar e até terça que vem ;)**

**fuiiii**

.

**N/B: **Ele gosta de jogar, hum? Quem dá mais?! Eu aposto em dívidas astronômicas e vocês? Esse tal de Sir Holand nunca me enganou! Já Alice, quem diria, tem um passado obscuro e misterioso... Pobre Duque, totalmente enfeitiçado... Comments please! Alegrem o coração da DIVA!

**TUCA **


	13. Chapter XII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<strong>

Ele tentou, realmente tentou prestar atenção em Emmett, mas com Isabella somente a um toque de distância, era mais difícil do que ele pensara. Na verdade, estava se tornando cada vez mais complicado estar na presença dela e não querer tocá-la, beijá-la... Diabos, o que havia de errado consigo? Se não se conhecesse bem, juraria que estaria se apaixonando por Isabella Latton, mas sorriu diante do absurdo daquilo.

Não haveria nada no mundo que o fizesse se casar. Muito menos a adorável Srta. Latton, que embora fosse linda e lhe despertasse os mais variados sentimentos, ainda assim, não seria o suficiente para fazê-lo vacilar em sua decisão.

- O que acha Walford? - ele piscou com a menção de seu nome e olhou para Emmett.

- Perdão?! - Emmett bufou e olhou para frente.

- O que tanto olha? Lady Olingworth? - olhou para frente e de fato, a mulher em questão estava no camarote ao seu oposto.

Grunhiu, só porque queria evitar Tânia, agora àquela mulher parecia estar em toda parte. Notou que Isabella o olhava, esperando que ele respondesse também, fato que fez com que ele risse... Moça boba, não via que ele só tinha olhos para ela.

- Não Emmett, tu sabes muito bem que não tenho interesse algum em Tânia Olingworth.

- Bem, ela te foi uma boa amiga no passado...

- Sim no passado, e é lá que essa amizade deve ficar. - falou um pouco alto e viu as adoráveis bochechas de Isabella, escurecendo com o rubor.

O mesmo rubor que subira pelo corpo dela, quando estava entregue ao prazer que ele lhe dera na noite passada.

Jesus, ele queria beijá-la até o ar lhe faltar.

- Bem, se não olha lady Olingworth, o que tanto olhas? - deu de ombros, tentando ser indiferente.

- Ao redor, nada demais. Mas me diga do que falava? - viu Emmett se aproximar, imaginou que para que os seus irmãos e a Srta. Cotton não ouvissem.

- Eu tive uma idéia para livrar Isabella de Holland.

- Seriamente?

- Sim!

- Que seria?

- Vou lhe arranjar outro pretendente.

- Oh, hmmm e já tem alguém em mente?

- Na verdade, queria a sua ajuda para isso.

- Minha? - perguntou nervosamente, temendo as próximas palavras de Emmett.

- É claro! Veja bem, Holland já espalhou para os quatro ventos das bodas iminentes com Isabella, então para que ela não caia em escândalo, preciso lhe arrumar um pretendente com um um título.

- Eu? - guinchou um pouco e Emmett riu.

- Deus, não!

- Por que não? O que há de errado comigo?

- Nada, mas o conheço a vida toda Edward, sei que não quer se casar, e nunca faria Isabella feliz, pois nunca a amaria.

- Oh... - ficou em uma perda de palavras. Deu uma rápida olhada em direção à jovem que fitava o palco com animação e o seu coração falhou uma batida.

Nunca a amaria... Aquilo lhe doeu mais do que imaginou.

- Então por que quer a minha ajuda?

- Quero que me ajude a encontrar um bom homem, com um título para se casar com Isabella.

- Certo, é claro que eu o ajudarei.

- Esplêndido! Agora precisamos procurar por alguns pretendentes.

- Não será fácil, pois para todos aqui, ela já está comprometida.

- Sim, o idiota do Holland deixou bem claro a sua corte a ela.

- Acredite-me amigo, de idiota esse Holland não tem nada.

- Sim, acho que ele tem um motivo oculto para querer se casar com Isabella.

- Pensei nisso também, mas ninguém tem nada para dizer de ruim sobre ele. Tem uma boa fortuna, é jovem, de boa aparência.

- Sim, o perfeito pretendente... - resmungou Emmett.

- Ninguém é perfeito. Algum segredo, Holland de certo tem.

- Então temos duas missões agora. Desmascarar Holland, e arrumar um bom pretendente para Isabella.

Ambos concordaram e voltaram a prestar à atenção a ópera.

Quando o sino para o intervalo soou, todos começaram a se levantar, para esticar um pouco as pernas, além de se socializarem uns com os outros.

Edward viu a Srta. Cotton sair, assim como Jasper logo em seguida. Emmett se desculpou e disse precisar ver um amigo, se retirando também. Se vendo sozinho com Isabella, Edward sorriu abertamente.

- Srta. Latton, que tal um passeio para esticar as pernas. - ela o olhou com curiosidade, mas por fim aceitou.

Ela colocando a sua pequena mão enluvada em seu braço, se deixou guiar pelos corredores, onde em poucos passos, cumprimentavam alguns conhecidos. Quando estavam mais afastados, ele a guiou para um camarote vazio, antes que ela perguntasse algo, ele a empurrou contra a parede e fez o que almejava desde que colocara os olhos nela, beijou-lhe os lábios...

Ela suspirou contra os lábios dele, gemendo baixinho, conforme a boca dele tomava a sua com sofreguidão. Lógico que o mero toque dos lábios não foi o suficiente, em seguida, ele passou a beijar o pescoço, descendo para a garganta, onde lambeu e chupou a pele dela, ela arfou agarrando os seus ombros, empurrando os seios de encontro ao peito dele.

- Isabella... - sussurrou contra a sua pele, ela suspirou o abraçando.

- Oh céus, não pare...

- Nunca... - jurou descendo mais os seus beijos até chegar ao decote, onde enterrou o rosto, saboreando o cheiro e o calor da pele dela.

Diabos, a moça estava se tornando uma necessidade. Isso não era bom.

Mais uma vez, ele ponderou acabar com tudo imediatamente, acabar com aqueles encontros, antes que se tornassem mais do que realmente eram, e novamente, só o pensamento de acabar com tudo, lhe partira o coração.

Então somente a agarrou mais forte e voltou a beijá-la.

Céus, como ele amava beijá-la.

Eles ouviram a sineta tocar, anunciando a volta do espetáculo e a contra gosto, eles se afastaram... Ele lhe sorriu pegando a sua mão na dela e beijando-a calmamente.

- Lhe disse como está deslumbrante hoje?

- Honestamente, não me lembro. - sorrindo virou a sua mão e beijou a palma.

- Está absolutamente de tirar o fôlego...

- Obrigada Milorde! - sussurrou docemente e a contra gosto, eles voltaram para o camarote deles.

Claro que ficaram bem surpresos em ver, não só a Baronesa Brampton, como também, Lady Olingworth, muito bem acomodadas no camarote dos Latton.

- Temos convidados? - sussurrou Isabella, olhando para os seus irmãos. Jasper olhava divertido entre as mulheres, já Emmett fitava a Baronesa com flagrante curiosidade... A Srta. Cotton ao contrário, comprimia os lábios, em óbvia desaprovação.

- Sim irmã, eu convidei as adoráveis senhoras para nos fazer companhia.

- Como é gentil Latton. - resmungou Edward sarcasticamente, o que só fez Jasper Latton sorrir mais.

- Esse sou eu! Agora Miladies, quem faria a gentileza de se sentar ao meu lado? - antes que qualquer um falasse, ele viu Isabella empinar o narizinho arrebitado.

- Venha Alice, sente-se comigo! - apressadamente Alice tomou o assento vazio ao lado de Isabella.

Tânia e a Baronesa ao lado de Jasper. Edward e Emmett foram relegados para os bancos mais atrás. Depois de todos acomodados, a ópera voltou a ser executada, todos pareciam prestar atenção a peça, Edward se inclinou para o amigo, falando em tom baixo.

- O quê elas fazem aqui?

- Jasper foi até o camarote de Rosalie, infelizmente Lady Olingworth, estava a acompanhando, e quando ele convidou a Baronesa para se juntar a nós, a outra mulher se convidou e veio junto.

- Diabos! Com tantas mulheres para Rosalie se envolver, tinha que ser justamente Tânia Olingworth.

- Você nunca me disse, porque terminou o seu caso com ela...

- Porque ela é horrível! Falsa, dissimulada, cruel e a cada minuto passado com ela, nem mesmo a sua vasta beleza conseguia esconder como ela é feia por dentro.

- Hmmm, ela finge muito bem então.

Edward assentiu.

Quando conhecera Tânia Olingworth, ele ficou encantado. Além de deslumbrante, ela também era doce e gentil. Uma viúva voluptuosa e disposta, tudo que almeja um libertino, claro que tudo não passava de encenação, assim que ele a tomou por amante, ele percebeu como ela era na verdade.

O seu exterior poderia ser lindo, mas o interior dela era podre!

As horas seguintes foram um verdadeiro martírio, teve que agüentar passá-las na companhia de Tânia, pois a mulher dera um jeito de se sentar ao seu lado, e mesmo a contragosto, teve que sorrir e fingir que lhe agradava a sua presença, quando o que mais almejava era jogá-la da sacada.

Além disso, a presença daquela mulher acabou o atrapalhando em ter mais contato com Isabella, diabos, como uma noite tão perfeita acabara tão desastrosa, ele não fazia idéia...

_**ooo**_

Edward leu pela quinta vez o relatório que o seu administrador mandara sobre os arrendatários de sua propriedade, ou melhor, tentou ler, ele estava muito ansioso por mais tarde...

Isabella viria e ele estava deveras animado para o seu próximo encontro com ela. Não sabia se seria tão bom quanto o último, eles podiam até ficar de roupas o tempo todo se ela preferisse, mas ainda assim, ele estava ansioso.

Sabia que devia ficar preocupado. Tanta ânsia por ver Isabella não seria bom sinal... Mas ainda assim, não conseguia parar de desejar vê-la novamente.

Almejava vê-la, tocá-la, diabos! Já pensava em mandar tudo para o ar, e possuí-la naquela noite mesmo. Estava perdendo o controle, e isso não era bom.

Nada bom...

- Milorde? - ergueu a cabeça dos papéis ao ver Barnes a porta.

- Sim?

- Chegou uma mensagem, acredito que é para o Senhor, mas não tenho certeza.

Franziu o cenho, enquanto via o Mordomo lhe estender uma bandeja de prata com um envelope, o pegou e riu baixinho.

Lady Ballett.

- Sim, é para mim.

- Se me permite perguntar, quem é Lady Ballett?

- Eu mesmo Barnes. - o Mordomo abriu a boca, como se para perguntar, mas por fim desistiu.

- Deseja algo mais?

- Não, isso é tudo. - assim que ele saiu do escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si, Edward se apressou em abrir a carta.

_Minha cara Lady Ballett, _

_Devo lhe confessar que o nosso último encontro para o chá foi muito gratificante._

_E que a sua escolha de vestuário me agradou muito. Nunca tive idéias tão originais para encontros como os seus. Fico feliz que continue me convidando._

_Embora gostasse de lhe agradecer mais profusamente, estou lhe mandando essa pequena missiva por outro assunto..._

_Infelizmente, teremos que cancelar o nosso chá dessa tarde, o meu "abominável futuro noivo", se convidou para o jantar em minha casa, e temo que tenha a intenção de formalizar o nosso compromisso._

_Às vezes penso que esse deveria ser o dia mais feliz de minha vida, mas a cada minuto que penso no meu futuro noivo, eu quero mais é chorar._

_Desculpe-me, não deveria jogar os meus problemas em ti._

_Perdoe-me..._

_Podemos marcar o nosso encontro para amanhã, sim?_

_Estou ansiosa para revê-la, e tomar mais chá, claro que com os trajes apropriados._

_Da sua,_

_Isabella Latton._

Com um grunhido de raiva, ele se levantou em um único salto. _"Maldito Holland! Por que tinha que se intrometer em suas vidas?"_ Pensou esbaforido!

Partia o seu coração a cada olhar triste de Isabella, de sua tristeza ao perceber que o seu destino era se vir casada com o pavão, se ele pudesse... Se...

Diabos, quem disse que ele não poderia!

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro em seu escritório, cada vez mais certo do plano que se formava em sua mente.

Isabella gostava dele, céus, ela adorava os momentos os quais eles passavam juntos... Inferno, ele também! Ele ansiava cada momento com gana e paixão. Não sentia amor por ela, disso sabia, mas sentia... Bem, se importava com ela.

Isso era o suficiente, ele esperava.

Mas o que mais ambos poderiam esperar? Ela já estava em sua segunda temporada, e até agora, não havia encontrado nenhum pretendente sequer, por quem nutrisse sentimentos... Talvez nunca viesse a acontecer. E como ele nunca quis aquilo para si, acabaria sendo perfeito.

Bem, tão perfeito quanto os casamentos arranjados poderiam ser. E existiam muitos, nos quais os noivos nem sequer se gostavam... Eles, pelo menos, gostavam um do outro e se desejavam... Aquilo era muito mais do que se via nos casamentos de hoje em dia.

A cada segundo a idéia tomava forma em sua mente, e parecia cada vez mais e mais tentadora. Diabos! Seria a solução perfeita para todos os problemas.

Ele salvaria Bella e também salvaria a si mesmo.

Não seria o ideal...

Emmett já deixara bem claro que nunca o vira como um pretendente para a sua irmã, mas poderia fingir, bem era só olhar para os lindos olhos de Isabella que poderia agir como um bobo apaixonado, Emmett acreditaria na farsa...

Er, ele só precisaria convencer Isabella de tudo...

Mas duvidava que ela se opusesse a ir para *"_Gretna Green_" com ele.

Como ela deixara claro, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ter que se casar com o idiota do Holland.

**Então por que não ela se casar consigo?**

_*"Gretna Green é uma aldeia ao sul da Escócia, na fronteira com a Inglaterra, que foi o destino de jovens menores de idade, que fugiam para casar. Uma espécie de Las Vegas do tempo passado"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Oieeee povo pervo, eita que duqueward pirou de vez kkkkkkkkkkkk_**

**_Agora quer "salvar" a Bella haha_**

**_Pobre tolo apaixonado e nem sabe_**

**_Agora o que esse duque vai aprontar? E jacob? sera que ele tem mesmo algum segredo sombrio Oo_**

**_Pq quer tanto se casar com Bella?_**

**_Muitas perguntas em povo pervo_**

**_Bora comentar e nos vemos terça que vem ;)_**

**_Bjss e fuiiii_**

**_._**

**N/B: **_Mentes brilhantes, idéias operantes... Tá bom "Duqueward", a gente finge que caí no seu gesto de bondade e não de paixão... Acorda "Alice!", você já está de qua__t__ro por ela!_

**TUCA**


	14. Chapter XIII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.** 100% Beward_

_**Obs.** Fic de época, me baseei completamente em livros, então se tem algo que não seria o certo pra época, povo é uma fic, relaxa e curte a historia ;)_

_**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

Isabella Latton estava irritada, frustrada também, porém acima de tudo frustrada, ela estava deveras brava com todos. Tinha ansiado muito pela noite, ainda mais depois do beijo ardente que Edward lhe roubara no teatro.

"_E oh céus, que beijo!"_ Pensou a jovem, ela ainda podia sentir o calor dos lábios dele, a urgência em segurá-la como se ela o pertencesse, e pertencia, é claro, ele só não sabia daquilo, mas às vezes era como se ele pudesse ter conhecimento daquele fato, pois a olhava e a tocava como se ela fosse dele.

Bella teve os seus planos daquela noite frustrados, quando foi comunicada de que Jacob Holland viria ter com a sua família logo mais ao chegar do crepúsculo.

Grunhindo, ela jogou uma almofada longe.

- Inferno!

- Irmãzinha, que modos são esses? Cadê a sua dama de companhia que não está lhe dando um sermão.

- Agora não, Jasper! - resmungou voltando a se sentar no sofá.

O jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha e se juntou a ela, colocando um braço sobre os seus ombros e sorriu ternamente.

- O que a aflige, querida?

- Sir Holland virá jantar conosco.

- Por quê?

- Ele quer, com certeza, oficializar o nosso compromisso. - Jasper fez uma careta e abraçou a irmã um pouco mais.

- Isso não é bom, como vai o nosso plano B?

- Bem, eu acho, mas é difícil ter certeza com ele...

- Por quê?

- Às vezes, quando estamos somente nós dois, é como se nada mais fosse necessário... Ficamos em nosso mundo de felicidade, ele é carinhoso, doce e me faz sentir coisas...

- Já entendi! - Jasper a interrompeu com o nariz torcido, fazendo-a rir.

- Perdoe-me, mas ao mesmo tempo ele é firme na resolução de não casar, como posso mostrar que o quero, sem deixá-lo perceber que o quero.

- Seria bom se descobríssemos o porquê dele ter tanto medo de se enforcar.

- Acredito que tenha a ver com os seus pais...

- Por que os pais?

- Creio que ter perdido os pais, fez com que Edward se perdesse...

- Hmmm, mas o afetaria tanto ao ponto de não querer se casar, nunca? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Às vezes ao perder pessoas que amamos, viramos completos idiotas. - ela arqueou mais a sua sobrancelha, Jasper sorriu, e nem tentou argumentar.

- Touché!

- Não sei o que fazer Jasper. Não quero me casar com Holland.

- Eu sei querida, e nem vamos deixar.

- Não?

- Claro que não! Mas vamos deixar o idiota do Holland achar que está ganhando, e quando for à hora certa, daremos o bote. - sorrindo pela primeira vez, desde que recebeu a noticia sobre a visita iminente daquela noite, Isabella pareceu mais aliviada.

- Espero que a "hora certa" chegue logo, não sei como vou suportar um ano de noivado, ouvindo o pavão tagarelando na minha cabeça.

- Dará certo! E se não der, fugiremos!

- Sim? - o olhou esperançosa, ele sorriu abertamente.

- Com certeza, iremos para qualquer lugar no mundo que deseje e viveremos como nômades.

- Parece divertido!

- Será irmãzinha, será! - lhe piscou, ela sorriu um pouquinho e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sabe, sempre sonhei com a minha primeira temporada em Londres... Encontrar um marido, ter a minha própria família para cuidar, e agora, eu estou presa a um homem que odeio, e amo um que nem sequer me quer.

- O ama?

- Não é óbvio?

- Antes, você não tinha me dado certeza.

- Creio que não queria admitir, mas eu o amo, Jasper. O amo profundamente e me parte o coração, a cada noite que nos despedimos.

- Bella... - ela negou se afastando.

- Sinto muito, não deveria sobrecarregá-lo com os meus problemas...

- Sim deve! Eu sou o seu irmão, é para isso que serve os irmãos.

- És um ótimo irmão, quando não está sendo um idiota. - piscou.

- Ele sempre é um idiota, mas porque ele seria um, agora? - Emmett perguntou entrando na sala, a jovem começou a se levantar para sair, mas Jasper a manteve no lugar, quando ela lhe olhou irritada, ele piscou e voltou-se para o irmão mais velho.

- Estávamos falando, na verdade, sobre Edward ser um idiota.

- Walford? Ele não é idiota. Por que pensam assim?

- Porque ele é resoluto na idéia de nunca se casar. Você saberia o por quê?

- O que isso teria a ver com ser um idiota?

- Minha irmãzinha muito esperta me disse que às vezes, quando perdemos alguém que amamos muito, nos tornamos idiotas, como pode ver... - fez um gesto para si mesmo.

Emmett riu.

- Sim, entendo agora. Mas o problema de Walford não é se casar propriamente.

- E qual é então?

- Se apaixonar...

- É impossível viver sem se apaixonar. - Isabella se intrometeu.

- Bem é claro, mas desde a morte da mãe de Edward é o que ele mais teme. Veja só, ela morreu de tristeza, ao perder o marido, ela ficou tão arrasada, então foi definhando aos poucos. Por isso Edward foge como o diabo foge da cruz, quando o assunto é casamento.

Jasper e Isabella se olharam.

Merda!

- Hmmm, os pais deles eram muito apaixonados, não é? - Jasper murmurou olhando para a irmã, a jovem mantinha a cabeça baixa e apertava as mãos com força.

- Sim, extremamente! Um era o mundo do outro. Edward ficou muito perdido com a morte de ambos, eu queria poder ter estado lá para ele, mas bem na época, nós enfrentávamos as nossas próprias perdas.

Os jovens assentiram, entendendo muito bem o que Edward passou. Isabella sabia muito por demais o que era a dor de perder alguém, ela entendia o Duque muito melhor agora, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela temia que não fosse o suficiente para lhe ajudar, que não fosse mulher o bastante para fazê-lo perder o medo de amar.

- Então ansiosos para o jantar dessa noite?

- Eu vou subir... - dessa vez, Jasper a deixou partir e assim que ela estava fora de vista, olhou feio para o irmão.

- O que eu disse?

- Não sejas um parvo, irmão. Sabes que ela odeia Holland!

- E o que o idiota do Holland tem a ver com o jantar?

- Ele virá jantar conosco!

- Perdão?

- Não o convidou?

- Inferno, não! Se havíamos combinado achar outro pretendente, por que o convidaria?

- Hunf, então ele se convidou, com certeza, para encurralá-lo.

- Diabos!

Os irmãos se olharam nem um pouco satisfeitos com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

- Então, ira aceitar?

- Não posso lhe negar.

- Podemos enrolá-lo!

- Não, ele já deve ter percebido o que fazemos, pois senão, não teria se convidado.

- Não gosto disso...

- Muito menos eu...

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, cada um preso em sua mente, tentando achar uma solução, eles não gostavam nenhum pouco de Jacob Holland, e se não fizessem algo rápido, perderiam para sempre a sua irmãzinha.

_**ooo**_

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, toda a família Latton, acompanhados da Srta. Cotton estavam sentados tomando o porto, ah claro, Sir Holland estava lá também, tagarelando sem parar sobre os seus cavalos.

Isabella bocejou disfarçadamente e Alice lhe cutucou, olhando-a reprovadoramente, Bella bufou cruzando os braços e levou outro cutucão.

- Família Latton! - todos ficaram surpresos, e graças a Deus, Sir Holland parou de falar quando Edward Hammond entrou na sala sorrindo amplamente. - E claro, a adorável Srta. Cotton!

- Edward, meu velho, o que faz aqui?

- Vim fazer uma pequena visita, incomodo?

- Na verdade... - Sir Holland começou, mas Jasper se apressou em interrompê-lo.

- Nem um pouco, fica para jantar conosco, Edward, sim?

- Se não for atrapalhar.

- Mas eu...

- É sempre bem vindo Walford!

Sorrindo, ele se aproximou das jovens dando uma rosa para cada uma.

- Para as belas damas.

Isabella sorriu abertamente, enquanto a Srta. Cotton revirava os olhos, o que fez-lo sorrir mais.

- Obrigada Milorde! - ambas murmuraram, ele sorriu mais uma vez e se voltou para os homens.

- Sobre o que falávamos?

- Cavalos! - resmungou Jasper, Sir Holland estufou o peito.

- Sim, tenho os melhores cavalos de toda a Inglaterra.

- Nisso vou ter que discordar, Sir.

- Eu também Holland, os cavalos de Edward são os melhores de Londres. - Jasper assentiu.

- Semana passada mesmo, houve uma grande corrida e uma das éguas de Walford foi campeã.

- Sim de fato, eu tinha alguns cavalos e éguas naquela corrida, embora eu não seja um freqüentador de tal evento.

- Não gosta de esportes, Milorde?

- Gosto! Só não sou um apreciador de apostas, e o Senhor?

- Bem, creio que uma aposta ocasional não deve fazer mal algum. Desford? - Emmett sorriu.

- Creio que também não sou apreciador de jogo.

- Nem de cartas?

- Se for por diversão, aposto é claro, mas quantias moderadas! Eu não pretendo colocar na mesa a minha fortuna e os dotes dos meus irmãos, como vejo muitos Lordes fazerem por aí...

- É uma vergonha um homem se prestar a isso! - concordou o Duque, Sir Holland assentiu.

- Sim, sim, uma vergonha. - ele pigarreou e se voltou para Isabella. - Diga-me Srta. Latton, você está animada para o baile dos Stockton? Soube que será o evento da temporada.

- Bem, eu...

- Espero que guarde algumas danças para mim.

- Na verdade...

- Sempre que chego o seu cartão está cheio.

- É claro...

- Mas é comum, quem não iria querer dançar com tão bela jovem.

- Oh sim...

- Azar o deles...

- Pelo amor de Deus, deixe a moça falar. - Edward o interrompeu, Jasper riu, enquanto Sir Holland olhava em volta, claramente confuso.

- Perdão?

- A Srta. Latton teria muito a dizer, se o nobre Sir calasse a boca por um minuto. - ele piscou e se voltou para Isabella que tinha as bochechas coradas e mordia o lábio para esconder a risada.

- Acredito que está errado Milorde, a Srta. Latton não é de falar muito.

- O quê? – a Srta. Cotton grunhiu e Jasper riu.

- Não diga "o quê" Srta. Cotton, é rude!

- Jasper... - Emmett começou, lançando um olhar irritado para o irmão, a Srta. Cotton corou fracamente.

- Perdoe-me, só fiquei surpresa, isso é tudo.

- É claro. Sir Holland, nossa Isabella é uma ótima palestrante.

- Palestrante?

- Sim, a nossa irmãzinha fala muito e bem eloqüentemente.

- Eloqüentemente?

- Virou um papagaio agora, homem.

- Desculpe-me, mas a Srta. Latton é sempre tão tranqüila, que somente estou surpreso.

- Ela não é tranqüila o Senhor é quem...

- O jantar está servido! - o mordomo entrou, interrompendo o Duque, o que foi bom, pois todos temiam que ele pulasse no pescoço de Sir Holland a qualquer momento.

As jovens se levantaram, Isabella prendeu a rosa que Edward lhe dera no cabelo, pegou a de Alice e fez o mesmo.

- Enxerga sem óculos?

- Infelizmente, não. - murmurou olhando para o chão, Isabella suspirou.

- Uma lástima, ficaria linda sem eles.

- Então fico feia com eles? - a jovem riu.

- Feia não, só lhe dão um ar de mais velha.

- Sou velha!

- Não sejas tola! És muito jovem, tem muito a viver ainda.

- Não creio nisso, mas obrigada de todo o modo. – suspirando, Isabella continuou arrumando o cabelo da amiga.

- Prontinho.

- Permita-me acompanhá-la? - Jasper apareceu ao lado delas e a jovem sorriu.

- Sim, acompanhe Alice.

- Isabella...

- Srta. Latton me acompanhe, sim? - Sir Holland se aproximou lhe estendendo a mão, a contra gosto, ela a pegou.

- Obrigada Milorde.

- Vamos Srta. Cotton, você poderá até sentar ao meu lado.

- Ela irá se juntar a nós? - Sir Holland falou, de repente, apontando para Alice.

- É claro! Alice é da família.

- Achei que fosse a sua dama de companhia.

- Ela é.

- Então é uma criada?

- Bem, nós... - ela olhou para Emmett que respirava profundamente, Alice estava rígida ao lado de Jasper, esse era outro que parecia pronto para voar na garganta de Sir Holland.

- Alice Cotton é minha convidada Sir, por tanto, ela é tratada como família.

- Entendo... E se me permite perguntar, onde a Dama de Companhia ficará depois que nos casarmos.

- Comigo! - falaram todos ao mesmo tempo, a jovem corou.

- Não entendi.

- Ela ficará na casa dos Latton como nossa protegida. - anunciou Emmett, Jasper assentiu satisfeito.

- Não! Ela irá comigo para minha a casa quando eu me casar. - retrucou Isabella empinando o queixo.

- Mas é uma criada, tenho várias, não precisaremos de outra.

- Ela não é uma criada.

- Isabella, eu sou... - Alice finalmente falou, e todos os Latton passaram a discutir, sobre o status da Srta. Cotton.

Embora não fosse certo, já que ela, na verdade, era só uma criada, ainda assim, o seu coração se aqueceu ao ver aquela pequena e maravilhosa família a defendendo e a querendo com tanto afinco.

Mas entre toda a falação, ela notou que Sir Holland não parecia feliz com a idéia de uma dama de companhia ir morar com eles, e percebeu também que o Duque Walford sorria olhando para Isabella. Não sabia o porquê daquele sorriso, mas algo bem dentro de si, já lhe advertia que ele tinha algo em mente, e quando colocasse em prática seria um verdadeiro pandemônio.

- Acho que vou me retirar... - falou alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de todos, e funcionou, porque todos se calaram.

- Não pode ir! - começou Jasper, mas ela negou e se afastou dele.

- Sir Holland tem razão, sou uma criada, comerei na cozinha.

E sem esperar por ninguém, ela saiu da sala.

Isabella olhou feio para o pretendente e se afastou dele, indo até Jasper.

- Me acompanhe irmão.

- Com prazer! - Jasper resmungou, e ambos partiram.

Emmett olhou irritado para o homem e seguiu os irmãos.

- Tsci, tsci, tsci, má jogada Holland, desdenhar da dama de companhia, acabou de ganhar a antipatia de todos os Latton.

- Ela é só uma criada!

- Não para os Latton. - ele falou antes de seguir os outros para a mesa.

O jantar se seguiu em um clima tenso.

Todas as tentativas de conversa de Sir Holland, foram respondidas com resmungos.

Dessa vez, Isabella nem se atreveu a falar, mesmo estando de frente para o homem. A cadeira ao seu lado estava vazia, mas do lado oposto estava Edward, que na primeira oportunidade pegou a sua mão, dando um aperto encorajador.

E quando o jantar terminou. Sir Holland pediu uma audiência com Emmett, este negou dizendo que iria ver como estava a Srta. Cotton, o deixando sozinho. E nenhum dos outros irmãos incentivou que ele ficasse ali, o que fez o homem partir com irritação, prometendo jantar na noite seguinte.

- Bem, creio que devo ir, também.

- Mas já? - Isabella murmurou, Edward sorriu e Jasper pigarreou.

- Acredito que vou acompanhar Emmett e ver como está Alice... Isso é, a Srta. Cotton... - assim que o irmão sumiu, a jovem agarrou as mãos de Edward.

- Obrigada por vir.

- Não poderia me imaginar em qualquer lugar que não aqui.

- Oh Edward, o que vou fazer? Você viu como ele é horrível?

- Querida...

- Quer se livrar de Alice. Não podemos nos livrar dela, ela é parte da família.

- É claro que ela é.

- Se fosse você, deixaria que ela morasse com a sua esposa, não é?

- É claro! - ele murmurou olhando para os lados, ela suspirou.

Ele ainda estava fugindo do casamento...

- Espero que depois de hoje, Emmett não permita que me case com ele.

- Com certeza ele já está repensando em sua decisão, por isso não quis falar com ele.

- Sim, mas ele virá amanhã... - grunhiu e o olhou tristemente. - Sem encontro para o chá...

- Sua amiga ficará devastada...

- Acredite, ela não será a única...

- Isabella? - ambos se viraram ao ver o mordomo na porta.

- Sim, Stokes?

- Quer que eu acompanhe Milorde até a saída?

- Oh não...

- Sim, eu devo ir Srta. Latton, mas quem sabe aparecerei amanhã para jantar... - ela sorriu.

- Mais uma vez, obrigada por esta noite.

- Foi um prazer. - pegando a pequena mão, ele deu um beijo rápido e partiu.

Isabella suspirou, ele viera...

Por ela...

Talvez o plano estivesse começando a funcionar e ele se importava com ela, pelo menos um pouquinho...

Sorrindo abertamente, ela subiu para o quarto de Alice, encontrou Jasper e Emmett na porta resmungando.

- O que fazem aí?

- Queremos falar com Alice, mas ela não abre a porta.

- Se ela não quer abrir, deixem-na em paz!

- Mas só queríamos falar com ela.

- Falem amanhã.

- Mas precisamos lhe dizer algo muito importante.

- Não poderia esperar até amanhã?

- De forma alguma, não podemos deixá-la dormir acreditando que não a queremos na família.

- Oh, vocês são tão doces.

- O que está acontecendo? - Alice apareceu vinda das escadas com os olhos um pouco vermelho.

- Não estava no quarto? - Jasper grunhiu.

- Não, estava na biblioteca... hmmm Milorde disse que podia... - ela olhou ansiosamente para o Latton mais velho.

- Claro que pode! É que a chamamos no quarto e não respondeu, achei que não queria nos ver.

- Oh, são meus patrões, se me chamarem, responderei. - Emmett fez uma careta.

- Não queremos que pense assim Alice, você é da família!

- Milorde, não sou...

- Sim é! E depois que me casar, você virá morar comigo.

- Não, ela ficará conosco. - interferiu Emmett.

- Vocês são maravilhosos, mas Sir Holland tem razão, sou só uma criada, eu me esqueci disso, mas não me esquecerei mais.

- Alice... - Isabella começou, mas se calou diante do olhar triste da amiga.

- Posso me retirar? - pediu olhando para a porta que todos bloqueavam.

- Sim, mas antes, deixe-me dizer uma coisa... - Emmett se ponteou a frente dela.

- Alice Cotton, eu não sei o que a trouxe a Londres, a nós, mas no momento em que pisou nessa casa, você se tornou uma Latton, a amamos! Eu já planejava, depois que Isabella se casasse, de lhe arrumar um marido ou uma posição mais elevada na casa, se não quiser se casar... Então nunca diga que é só uma criada. Para os Latton, você é muito mais do que isso, estamos entendidos?

- Ahhh, sim?!

- Ótimo! Vou me retirar agora. - sumindo pelo corredor, Isabella se voltou para Alice.

- Viu, é uma Latton!

- Ele fala sério?

- É claro!

- Mas nem tenho um dote...

- Ele vai lhe dar um. Você é da família Alice, se acostume com isso. - Jasper resmungou e partiu.

A jovem o acompanhou sumir pelo corredor e se recostou na parede, olhou para a amiga que lhe sorria.

- Eu ainda acho que deveria vir morar comigo, mas as idéias de Emmett são boas. Pense com carinho nelas, queremos que seja feliz, Alice.

Antes de ir também, beijou a bochecha da jovem e entrou no quarto ao lado.

Alice Cotton sorriu fracamente, mas ao mesmo tempo, o seu coração se apertou, uma vez acreditou ser de uma família também, mas fora uma ilusão, tudo acabou em lágrimas e dor, e embora devesse temer, desejou ardentemente que os Latton fossem diferentes.

_**ooo**_

- Acredita que ele me mandou flores? - Isabella resmungou na manhã seguinte, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Alice pelo Hiden Park.

- Bem, eram lindas flores.

- Era uma afronta. Ele lhe ofendeu, deveria mandar flores para ti.

- Creio que seria estranho.

- Não, seria o mais correto, ora.

- Isabella, nenhum homem faria isso.

- Edward faria.

- Para começar, Duque Walford nunca diria o que Sir Holland disse. Então nem precisaria me mandar flores.

- Exatamente, Edward tem mais gentileza em um fio de sobrancelha que Sir Holland inteiro.

- O Duque, é muito gentil.

- Edward é extremamente gentil.

- Sim, o Duque é.

- Por que fica dizendo Duque toda hora?

- Para ver se você começa a dizê-lo, também. - a jovem corou.

- Perdoe-me, me esqueci que não é apropriado.

- Está tudo bem. Vamos tentar com mais afinco.

- Sim, sim...

- Então o que... - Alice começou a falar, quando uma carruagem preta parou abruptadamente bem na frente delas.

- Jesus... - Isabella começou até que a porta foi aberta com brusquidão, mas era impossível ver o interior e quem estivesse dentro, pois tudo estava escuro.

As jovens arfaram quando o cocheiro saltou agarrou a jovem Srta. Latton e a jogou na carruagem, Isabella gritou quando a porta foi encerrada e com agilidade o homem voltou para o seu lugar, agarrou as rédeas e partiu.

Alice Cotton estava boquiaberta.

O que diabos, aconteceu ali?

- Senhorita está bem? - um homem que passava perguntou e Alice acordou do estupor e guinchou.

-** A Srta. Latton foi seqüestrada.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eita quems era que sequestrou a doce inocente srta. Latton Oo**

**Quem será?**

**Quem será?**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**ansiosa para o proximo capítulo e vcs?**

**Bora comentar povo pervoooo \o/**

**To cansada vão ler ;)**

**.**

**N/B:** Então Holland não gosta de corridas de cavalos nem de apostas, hum? Seiiii... Pobre Senhorita Latton, quem será que a seqüestrou? O Rei de Roma? O Papa Radamês III? O Cocheiro Encapuzado? Chapolin Colorado? Hollandicha? Sei não... Quem sabe não foi o amooorrrr? HUM? O que acham?

**TUCA**


End file.
